Adrian PENDRAGON
by Schevalier
Summary: MPREG / A cause d'une nuit, d'une seule nuit, Merlin avait osé avouer à Arthur son amour. Ce dernier ne voulant rien entendre le congédie. Dix années s'écoulent, Merlin vit à l'extérieur d'Healdor avec son fils Adrian et son ami Gauvain. Le chevalier, fidèle ami de toujours, partage sa vie et, parfois, comme un frère incestueux, il le console...
1. PROLOGUE

**Disclamers** : Les personnages de la série "MERLIN" appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Je ne les emprunte que le temps d'une fiction et retenez seulement que l'histoire ne fait pas partie du canon de la série puisqu'elle sort de ma tête. Les autres personnages fictifs ont été créés pour cette fiction.

Résumé complet : MPREG ! (homme enceint)

A cause d'une nuit, d'une seule nuit, Merlin avait osé avouer à Arthur son amour. Ce dernier ne voulant rien entendre le congédia. Dix années s'écoulèrent, Merlin vit à l'extérieur d'Healdor avec son fils Adrian et son ami Gauvain. Le chevalier, fidèle ami de toujours, partageait sa vie et, parfois, comme un frère incestueux, il le consolait...

.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Bon, oui, je sais… ça fait carrément des lustres que je n'ai rien avancé côté fanfiction…

Cette fiction a déjà son début (plusieurs chapitres d'écrits) et je ne les publierai qu'au fur et à mesure tout en écrivant la suite. Certains la connaisse déjà mais ça fait bien 2 ans que je n'étais plus revenu sur cette histoire… donc tout commentaire est le bienvenu.

 _ **Concernant les autres…**_

Mais qui est le père ? peut-être que ça arrivera…

Esclave d'un cœur 2 / Entre père & fils (suite de Entre rêve & réalité) je ne sais pas encore…

Remerciez petitboune (nouvelle et jeune auteure de fanfiction sur Sterek, peut-être un jour de Merthur !) de me relancer, je ferai de mon mieux pour la terminer (au moins celle-ci) et non, je ne publie plus sur mon blog, mais vous pouvez y jeter un œil si ça vous dit.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

 _ **-Merlin-**_

 **Prologue : Père et fils**

.

Au pas de la porte fermée de la chambre de son père, un jeune garçon de neuf ans pleurait en silence. Il ne supportait plus les sanglots de son père, Merlin.

À l'approche des équinoxes d'été, il l'entendait toujours étouffer ses pleurs. Adrian qui avait hérité des pouvoirs de son père parvenait depuis deux ans à ressentir ses souffrances intérieures.

La première fois que cela lui était arrivé, il avait été tellement bouleversé qu'il était parti dans la pièce commune et s'était jeté tout contre son oncle Gauvain. Il ne comprenait pas les blessures de son père. Elles étaient tellement dures à supporter qu'il n'avait pas réussi à émettre un seul mot.

Mais, aujourd'hui, il fallait que cela cesse. Merlin avait le droit d'avoir l'esprit en paix et de vivre comme n'importe quel homme. Peu importait ce que pouvait représenter Arthur Pendragon, son père avait besoin de lui pour les cicatriser.

— Adrian, l'appela doucement son oncle de la pièce adjacente.

Il le rejoignit en baissant la tête et, sans dire un mot, les bras de l'adulte l'attirèrent pour l'assoir sur ses cuisses.

— Oncle Gauvain ? marmonna-t-il d'une petite voix, papa est toujours triste, il pleure encore.

Les grandes mains essuyèrent ses joues puis, en glissant chacune sur le côté, ce geste écarta ses boucles blondes derrière ses oreilles. Les yeux humides, il ferma ses paupières en laissant le chevalier déposer un baiser sur son front. Adrian adorait Gauvain. Du plus loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, il était celui qui rendait son père heureux et même s'il retournait à Camelot pour tenir ses devoirs en tant que chevalier, il avait toujours été présent dans sa petite vie.

— Cela ne peut plus durer, lui chuchota son oncle. Ton père m'en voudra, mais je crois qu'il est temps qu'Arthur prenne ses responsabilités.

Adrian écarquilla ses yeux bleus, surpris par ces mots.

— Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda-t-il.

.

Gauvain leva quelques secondes ses yeux sur la porte close et les reposa sur le blondinet avant d'accepter. Il savait que, durant cette période, Merlin restait trois jours enfermés dans sa chambre tout en lui faisant confiance. Puis, se disait-il, Arthur n'aurait qu'à regarder l'enfant pour comprendre qu'il avait un fils : un héritier... du moins, l'espérait-il ?

— Okay mais, tu me promets de ne pas user de ta magie au château.

— Promis mon oncle, répondit-celui en dissimulant ses doigts croisés derrière le dos.

— Parfait, on va préparer les chevaux et partir...

.

Une demi-heure plus tard…

Gauvain soupira en levant piteusement son regard vers ciel : Adrian venait de faire étinceler ses prunelles.

— Qu'est-ce que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure ?

L'enfant haussa des épaules et sourit en lui répondant innocemment :

— Nous ne sommes pas encore au château.

— Tu as raison, mais attention, je t'ai à l'œil…

Lorsqu'ils furent sur le point de quitter la maisonnette, Gauvain laissa un mot à Merlin, l'informant qu'il campait avec son fils au lac d'Avalon. Il n'était pas fier de lui mentir, mais pour son ami, il était prêt à subir ses foudres s'il venait à l'apprendre.

Ils partirent en début d'après-midi tous les deux en direction du royaume d'Arthur. Le temps était doux et la brise était rafraichissante. L'été semblait annoncer une chaleur étouffante et des journées de baignades en perspective.

Cependant, c'était une des saisons que le chevalier appréciait le moins depuis quelques années. Merlin plongeait irrémédiablement dans ses pires souvenirs et jamais personne n'avait pu l'en sortir durant ces trois jours de solitude totale.

Bien sûr, il lui en avait fallu des années pour connaitre la vraie raison de cette torture... C'était une sentence qu'il trouvait injuste. Le sorcier se sentait fautif à tel point qu'il n'utilisait plus sa magie... Et pour Gauvain, cela n'était plus supportable. Merlin, son ami depuis toujours, devait tourner la page... il devait accepter sa nouvelle vie.

Lorsque la forêt commença à s'assombrir, ils s'arrêtèrent pour découvrir le beau paysage qui se dévoila devant leurs regards : Camelot.

 _ **-Merlin-**_

Le chevalier Léon venait de terminer l'entrainement de ses élèves quand, en marchant en direction du parvis du château, il distingua Gauvain. Il fronça ses sourcils parce que c'était sa période de repos où Gauvain partait généralement une dizaine de jours chez Constantin, le petit frère de ce dernier. Même si parfois, Léon admettait que leurs relations se limitaient à des salutations courtoises et des joutes verbales qu'il jugeait parfois agressives depuis le départ du sorcier, il ne restait pas moins poli.

Soudain ses pas se figèrent en découvrant l'enfant qui accompagnait son ami. Son cœur se mit à palpiter tant la ressemblance avec son souverain était frappante. Les cheveux bouclés lui rappelaient ceux de la reine Ygraine mais les yeux n'étaient pas ceux d'un Pendragon...

— Gauvain ! tonna-t-il en tentant de cacher son trouble.

— Bonjour Léon, lui répondit son cadet, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec le roi s'il est disponible... Oh, je te présente Adrian, mon neveu.

— Le fils de Constantin ?

Il détourna son regard en entendant l'éclat de rire de Gauvain qui rectifia sur un ton sarcastique :

— Mon petit frère n'a que dix-sept ans ! C'est... celui d'un autre, mentit-il.

Mal à l'aise, Léon fit demi-tour en lui disant qu'il allait informer Arthur de sa visite.

— Bien, je serais dans les appartements de Gaius, prévint le cadet.

Depuis que Gauvain avait décidé de prendre en charge Constantin au décès de leur mère, il avait dû presque le supplier de rester chevalier. Pour cela, Gauvain lui avait soumis plusieurs conditions : de servir le roi par périodes alternées qui correspondraient toujours à dix jours et qu'en cas d'urgence, il serait en droit de quitter son poste sans avoir à se justifier.

Au début, avant de les accepter, Léon s'était lâchement emporté contre Gauvain parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le lien qui l'unissait à Merlin. Pourtant, en tant que chef de la cavalerie, il savait qu'il aurait dû le délier de ses devoirs pour subvenir aux besoins de son petit frère, mais quelque chose au fond de lui, ne souhaitait pas qu'il quitte définitivement les rangs. Il s'était habitué à sa présence et de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés était seulement impossible.

Arrivé devant la porte du roi, Léon respira profondément et frappa tout en entrant dans la chambre. Il n'attendait plus la permission d'Arthur depuis que ce dernier semblait lentement se défaire de son statut de souverain.

Cela faisait trois ans que la reine était décédée sans lui avoir donné d'héritier. Léon ne se permettait jamais de lui rappeler son rôle mais le peuple lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il était en droit de trouver une seconde épouse. Arthur n'était pas vieux. À trente-deux ans, c'était un des plus bels hommes du royaume et toutes les jeunes filles potentiellement en âge d'être mariée étaient, pour la plupart, venues dans l'espoir d'être courtisée à leur tour. Cependant, aucune n'avait réussi à faire battre son cœur et Léon avait toujours su que celui de la reine avait toujours été pris par Lancelot.

— Sire, Gauvain souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.

Le regard posé sur le dos du roi, le silence pesant de la pièce l'obligea à poursuivre :

— Dois-je le faire venir ici ?

— Non, où est-il ? lui répondit-il sans bouger.

— Il est parti chez Gaius.

— Bien.

 _ **-Merlin-**_

Gaius, loin d'être étonné par la présence de son filleul, l'enlaçait dans ses bras pendant qu'il échangeait un clin d'œil avec Gauvain. Cela faisait une saison qu'il n'avait pas revu Adrian et il demanda à ce dernier s'il avait fait bonne route.

— Je m'inquiète pour mon père, lui dit le petit homme sans répondre à sa question.

— Je sais mon garçon.

— Dites, chuchota le chevalier, pensez-vous que le roi serait d'accord pour discuter avec...

— Vu la manière dont est parti Merlin, reprit le vieil homme en sachant que ces mots allaient le blesser, je ne pense pas qu'Arthur soit prêt à savoir qu'il a un fils, surtout avec un sorcier.

— Mais, coupa Gauvain en serrant des dents, cela fait dix ans ! Et, Adrian a le droit de connaitre son deuxième père !

— Je me fiche du roi ! cingla froidement l'enfant, il n'est rien pour moi ! Mais pour que papa aille mieux, je sais qu'il doit être là.

— Adrian, soupira Gaius en recevant un regard empli de colère.

— Non ! brailla-t-il en reculant d'un pas, j'en ai marre que papa pleure sans arrêt quand le grand soleil arrive ! J'en ai marre qu'il se punit ! et...

Les larmes dévalant ses joues, il continua doucement :

— Et c'est dur de... de ne plus exister quand... il s'enferme dans la chambre...

— Adrian, chuchota le médecin en tentant de le calmer.

— Noooon ! marmonna l'enfant de ses lèvres vibrantes,... dans ces jours, papa ne me voit plus ! Tout ce qui compte c'est...

Il pivota en apercevant un homme aussi grand que Gauvain qui pénétra dans la pièce. Durant une fraction de seconde, il croisa le regard du père indigne qu'il haïssait de tout son être. Il ne voulait rien savoir de cet homme. Tout ce qu'il voulait était le bonheur de Merlin.

Alors, dans un excès de rage, il courut jusqu'à lui en lâchant toutes ses larmes d'enfants empli d'une magie révoltée.

Comme si le temps s'était figé, Adrian empoigna Arthur pendant que Gauvain, paniqué, tenta de le rattraper...

.

Gaius, impuissant devant la scène, plissa ses paupières lorsque le cours du sablier reprit ses droits : tous les trois s'étaient évanouis au sol. La magie du jeune sorcier venait inconsciemment de changer la vie du roi et du chevalier.

— Miséricorde...

 _ **-Merlin-**_

Arthur, papillonnant des cils, ne s'attendait pas à se faire agresser par un gamin et encore moins se retrouver cloué sur un lit. Réveillé et perdu, il balaya la petite pièce qui lui donna des coups de poignards en plein cœur. Il la reconnaissait : c'était celle de...

Il se débattit avec les draps et voulut quitter le lit. Rien que de se retrouver ici le mettait hors de lui et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à être clément ! Lorsqu'il parvint à se mettre debout, il crut mourir d'une crise cardiaque en découvrant le visage de l'homme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte :

— Bien dormi, sire !

— Que… bégaya-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

Il heurta le lit et y tomba sur les fesses. Pourquoi se voyait-il ? Et, affolé de perdre la tête, il saisit rapidement un vieux miroir pour se contempler : c'était le visage de Gauvain.

— Mais, qu'est-ce que…

— Tout à fait sire, murmura sa propre voix qui franchissait de sa bouche, je tenais à vous présenter Adrian.

Les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant, il détailla l'enfant qui s'était rué sur sa personne.

— C'est le fils de Merlin.

— Et ! cingla-t-il en entendant ce nom.

Ce fut au tour du garçon de lui répondre séchement :

— Vous êtes mon second père et vous allez venir avec moi en restant dans le corps de Gauvain !

Arthur, le souffle coupé et la gorge sèche, tentait de rappeler sa raison et ne démordrait pas devant ce blondinet. Comment ce môme osait-il lui faire cet affront ? Et comment Merlin aurait-il pu porter des enfants ? Il lâcha un grognement de mécontentement en imaginant très bien le sorcier manipulé la magie à sa guise.

Il allait lui répondre mais la voix énervée d'Adrian le coupa net :

— Je suis votre fils que vous le vouliez ou non ! Et ! grinça-t-il en le fixant de ses yeux sombres, je vous assure votre majesté qu'après l'avoir vu, je vous bannirai de ma vie !

Ces mots vibrèrent à ses oreilles comme une promesse, obligeant son cœur à battre encore plus de frénésie. Pourtant, loin d'être inquiet, il se leva, prêt à appeler ses gardes mais l'enfant l'en empêcha en posant une petite main contre la sienne.

Tout ce qui l'entoura parut soudainement s'envoler avant de voir réapparaitre les couleurs de la nature. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser où il se trouva qu'il écouta la voix glaciale d'Adrian le menacer :

— Si jamais Merlin apprend que je vous ai fait échanger de corps avec oncle Gauvain...

Arthur n'aimait pas du tout le ton de l'enfant mais il devait admettre qu'il était un tantinet effrayant. Il avait l'impression d'entendre son propre père Uther.

— Je vous promets que je ferais de votre vie un enfer !

Il déglutit et hocha la tête.

— Adrian ! reconnut-il subitement de la voix presque oubliée de son ancien ami.

— Rappelez-vous, lui murmura le blondinet, vous êtes Gauvain.

 _ **-Merlin-**_

Parallèlement à Camelot, le chevalier et Gaius se contentèrent de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Il n'avait pas été prévu ce type d'échange... mais, la magie avait ses secrets.

— Bon, mon ami, commença piteusement le médecin, je crains que vous ne soyez le roi pour les jours à venir.

— Ça me convient, je vais pouvoir mater les chevaliers !

— Gauvain !

— C'est ''sire'' ou ''votre majesté'', je vous prie, s'amusa-t-il à indiquer.

Gaius soupira en le priant de ne pas provoquer de déclaration de guerre...

— Juste contre Léon, répliqua le faux roi le sourire amusé aux lèvres, à moi le trône !

Le médecin sentait que cela allait sûrement mettre un peu de pagaille...

.

Et voilà...


	2. CHP 1 - Partie 1

**Note de l'auteur :**

Merci à vous d'être présent ! J'ai revu des followers qui me suivaient il y a... O_o' ... longtemps...

Allez, je suis sympa, voilà la suite (après ce sera une partie par semaine)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

 _ **-Merlin-**_

 **Chapitre 1 : Les souvenirs se mêlent au nouvel hôte** **\- Partie 1**

.

 _Elle était partout et nulle part. Elle veillait et regardait avec impuissance le plus grand des sorciers. Elle était là quand Adrian avait poussé son premier cri et serait toujours présente dans leur vie... mais, comme un voile impénétrable, Merlin semblait avoir perdu une partie de son être... Ce dernier, en devenant père, avait décidé que la magie qui coulait dans ses veines n'était qu'une traitresse. Elle était une manipulatrice qui n'était que la cause de ses tourments... mais, la voix enchanteresse qu'il se refusait d'écouter allait lui montrer qu'il avait tort..._

 _ **-MERLIN-**_

Arthur dévisageait Merlin qui, au pas d'une porte en bois, les regardait tour à tour avec un sourire... merlinesque. Bien que soleil laissait sa place à la demi-lune, il parvenait à voir ses traits las. En le voyant s'avancer, son cœur se serra avec une pointe de douleur. Le visage de son ancien ami était parsemé de traces de larmes : avait-il pleuré ? Et pour quelle raison ?

— Père ! s'exclama l'enfant en se jetant sur le sorcier qui le souleva pour le porter tout contre son corps.

— J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de misère à oncle Gauvain ?

— Naaannn, marmonna Adrian d'une petite voix.

Le roi, toujours figé sur place, observait la scène comme s'il venait d'atterrir dans un autre plan. Le sorcier avait laissé ses cheveux pousser jusqu'à atteindre les épaules et avait aussi pris en musculature. Ce n'était pas flagrant mais, au souvenir de son corps mince, Merlin semblait plus robuste qu'autrefois.

Arthur sursauta quand une main chaude se posa contre son front.

— Tu vas bien Gauvain ? Tu me parais bien pâlichon ? Allez, viens que je te fasse un chocolat chaud.

Arthur, marchant comme un automate, le suivait pendant que l'enfant qui enlaçait le cou de son père, le fusillait d'un regard menaçant. Ce petit homme ne pouvait pas être son fils et même s'il ressemblait un peu à sa défunte mère, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Merlin ait pu faire en sorte d'être _enceint_ _de lui_... Rien que de l'imaginer ses membres frissonnèrent de dégoût. Un homme restait un homme. Il lui était inconcevable que le brun ait pu porter cette " _chose_ " !

— Installe-toi, l'invita le maitre de la petite maison.

Il franchit la porte et se tourna sur sa droite : il découvrit une table ronde en bois entourée de quatre chaises. Il ferma l'entrée et s'avança en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre puis prit place en se mettant dos à l'ouverture. Sur sa droite, il apercevait une bibliothèque remplie de livres ou, sûrement, de grimoires magiques. Il continua son inspection : une cheminée longeait le meuble puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le derrière de Merlin. Ce dernier était devant un petit fourneau en laiton. Arthur aurait voulu grogner. Comment avec le salaire d'un valet le brun avait-il pu s'offrir ce genre de cuisine ?

Il détourna son regard sur la gauche et vit un banc en bois extrêmement bien taillé. Deux gros coussins étaient posés au-dessus tout comme deux autres semblaient se caler contre un dossier. Ensuite, en comprenant que la pièce à vivre était celle-ci, il planta son regard sur la seule porte intérieure : surement la chambre de Merlin et du gamin.

— Tu m'as l'air silencieux, Adrian, entendit-il de la voix fatiguée du sorcier, as-tu passé du bon temps avec oncle Gauvain ?

— Oui, père, c'est juste que j'ai envie de dormir.

— N'as-tu pas faim ? demanda Merlin qui paraissait le regarder avec tristesse.

— Nan.

— D'accord mon trésor, va te coucher, je vais te border.

Arthur qui les écoutait prit entre ses mains le bol de lait chaud mélangé de copeaux de chocolat noir. Il huma l'odeur en fermant ses paupières. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas bu. Merlin semblait garder son secret pour cet élixir que ce dernier aimait, autrefois, lui faire boire quand il avait un coup de fatigue. Le cœur tristement dans de vieux souvenirs, il le dégusta en appréciant chaque gorgée. Le liquide coula onctueusement dans sa bouche. Il appréciait le goût amer du chocolat et allégé du lait. Au contact de la saveur, ses yeux le picorèrent quelques secondes, lui rappelant les moments passés avec le sorcier. Comme un soudain retour au source, son cœur palpita de douleur parce que l'absence de Merlin l'avait longtemps pesé.

Quand il eut fini, il aurait presque voulu lécher le fond du bol, juste pour se souvenirs du geste qu'il osait faire quand le sorcier lui tournait le dos. Il soupira en fixant l'objet et se résigna à se lever pour voir ce que faisait son hôte. Il se dirigea vers la seule porte intérieure de la pièce et arqua ses sourcils en découvrant que cela donnait sur un petit couloir : une fenêtre se trouvait sur sa gauche et deux portes sur le pan de mur de droite. En faisant quelques pas, il vit le brun déposer un baiser sur le front de l'enfant.

Merlin se redressa et quitta la chambre. Le mince sourire affiché sur ses lèvres trahissaient sa fatigue.

— Tu as dû l'épuiser... lui chuchota celui-ci. Allons à côté.

À cette seconde, il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas où habitait Gauvain et, surtout, il sentait l'angoisse l'assaillir : qu'allait-il dire à Merlin ?

— Gauvain ?

— Oui ? répondit-il en fuyant son regard, la peur d'être découvert.

— ça ne te dérange pas si nous allons nous coucher ? lui demanda Merlin qui se dirigeait vers la seconde porte du couloir.

— Non, chuchota-t-il en paniquant.

Le chevalier avait-il une liaison avec le sorcier ? La réponse, il l'eut en distinguant un grand lit dans la pièce. Il avait subitement envie de lui hurler qu'il était Arthur et non ce satané de Gauvain mais quand il croisa le regard océan de Merlin, de vieilles blessures revinrent irrémédiablement le hanter. Durant une brève seconde, il y avait lu tout le désespoir d'un amour que le sorcier aurait pu offrir à une personne... et cela le bouleversa...

— Mais si tu préfères lire avant de te coucher, vas-y...

Son cœur parut subitement s'affoler lorsque les bras de Merlin se frayèrent un chemin autour de sa taille avant de sentir son torse se coller au sien. Immobile et droit, il laissa le sorcier enfouir son nez aux creux de son cou.

— Merci d'avoir pris soin d'Adrian, marmonna ce dernier d'une voix qui le troubla profondément. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour lui et que je devrais accepter tout ce qui m'arrive... Mais je refuse de l'écouter... pas après ce qu'elle m'a fait...

Un sanglot étouffé franchit de la gorge de Merlin et cela brisa une fibre à l'intérieur de lui comme si ce "elle" avait eu une place plus importante que lui. Arthur l'enlaça instinctivement tout contre son corps et écouta les battements de leur cœur. Il avait pleinement conscience du mal qu'il lui avait fait mais, comment le sorcier avait-il pu user de la magie pour lui faire un enfant dans le dos ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le lui dire ? Il avait tellement de questions que, finalement, cette intervention magique ou manipulatrice de son soit-disant _fils_ allait l'aider à comprendre cette situation.

.

 _"Arthur courait dans les couloirs du château en sentant une colère monter en lui. Il poussa la grande porte de sa chambre et, le temps de comprendre qu'il était en train de rêver ce que Gauvain avait vécu, il assista à cette scène comme s'il n'était qu'un fantôme._

 _— Comment avez-vous pu oser renvoyer Merlin !_

 _Comme cela lui était étrange de se voir à travers les yeux d'un autre : il paraissait si froid et sans cœur qu'il avait du mal à se reconnaitre._

 _— Je ne l'ai pas renvoyé ! grinça la voix de celui qu'il fut._

 _— Oh ! Bien sûr ! Cela vous est complètement égal de savoir que Merlin soit parti ! Moi je reviens à peine d'une patrouille que j'apprends que cela fait déjà une lune qu'il ne travaille plus pour vous !_

 _Arthur ressentait la rage de Gauvain qui bouillonnait au fond de lui. Il y avait aussi une peur dont il ne comprenait pas le sens puis, en fixant les yeux impénétrable du roi qu'il avait été, il se rappelait qu'il n'avait jamais suggéré au sorcier de quitter sa demeure : il lui avait juste fait part que ce qui s'était passé entre eux ne devait plus avoir lieu._

 _— Dans ce cas, votre magesté ! Je m'en vais !_

 _— Je sais combien vous tenez à Merlin mais vous ne le pouvez pas ! Vous êtes chevalier !_

 _— Chevalier ! Un piètre petit grade pour servir un homme tel que vous êtes !_

 _— Je ferais comme si vous n'aviez rien dit Gauvain !_

 _Un brouillard épais se leva puis se dissipa. Il était maintenant dans les quartiers des chevaliers. Une main sur le cœur, il était assis au bord du lit, un baluchon à ses côtés. Bien qu'Arthur semblait voir à travers le chevalier, il n'aima pas du tout ce que ce dernier ressentait : c'était une douleur que lui-même, en tant que souverain ne pouvait se permettre d'éprouver."_

 _ **-MERLIN-**_

Gauvain, confortablement allongé sur le lit royal, souriait en contemplant le plafond. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de vivre dans le corps d'un souverain. Il commençait sérieusement à se dire que cette situation était amusante. Il était vrai que les choses n'auraient pas dû se dérouler ainsi. Une dizaine de jours plus tôt, il avait discuté avec Adrian. Gauvain avait surtout menti mais c'était à cause de Gaius. Ce dernier s'inquiétait de plus en plus sur l'état de Merlin. Alors, ensemble, ils avaient échafaudé un plan... et, comme il se retrouvait actuellement à la place du roi, autant dire que cela était un fiasco.

Gauvain avait pourtant suivi à la lettre les recommandations du médecin. Il avait raconté un faux rêve à Adrian : celui où il avait imaginé Arthur emprisonné dans le petit corps de son neveu. Évidemment, il avait conscience - _et honte à lui_ \- de se servir de l'enfant... ou de sa magie. Il connaissait assez le petit sorcier pour comprendre que ce dernier serait capable de tenir tête à son propre père. Ce devait être ainsi que, en les raccompagnant à la sortie de Healdor, il n'avait plus qu'à mettre le roi face à la vérité...

Pourquoi la magie de l'enfant avait-elle seulement interverti les adultes ?

.

 _"Gauvain, planté devant une fenêtre, regardait le ciel légèrement recouvert de nuages. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Les paupières closes, sa mâchoire se contracta quand le visage de Merlin s'imposa dans son esprit et le plus troublant fut de ressentir avec violence une multitude de coups de lame en plein cœur. En tentant de rester maître, il se rappelait que, le jour fatidique, il n'avait fait aucun geste envers le sorcier. Celui-ci était planté devant lui et pleurait à chaudes larmes..._

 _Gauvain, sans comprendre la souffrance qui lui enserrerait la poitrine, saisissait enfin que la mémoire du roi était en train de lui révéler les souvenirs qui le hantaient chaque jour... Désarmé d'être spectateur de ses scènes passées, il continua cet étrange vie du roi._

 _Gauvain/_ _Arthur ouvrit son regard brillant quand la porte grinça en annonçant l'arrivée de sa reine. Dans un rapide mouvement, il passa une main sur ses yeux, prit une respiration et pivota en regardant la reine qui resta au pas du lit._

 _— Arthur, lui chuchota-t-elle, pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti chercher Merlin ?_

 _— Je ne peux pas, répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme._

 _— Tu tiens à lui et..._

 _— Gwen, notre devoir est de gouverner Camelot et de fonder une famille, je n'ai pas le temps de batifoler avec..._

 _— ARTHUR ! coupa-t-elle d'une voix que le chevalier ne reconnaissait pas, je respecte tes choix mais Merlin a le droit de connaitre la vérité ! Tu dois être honnête avec lui !_

 _— Oh ! Et que lui dirais-je ?_

 _— Ce que tu ne ressens pas pour moi._

 _— Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! gronda-t-il en se tournant vers la vitre, Merlin est un homme et..._

 _Gauvain sentit l'âme du roi se déchirer et son cœur battre d'une tristesse qu'il dissimulait derrière sa voix autoritaire. Il comprenait pourquoi, aujourd'hui, cet idiot n'avait rien fait._

 _— Je..._

 _— Cela suffit GWEN ! intima-t-il, je ne veux plus entendre son nom ! Il est parti et j'en resterai là !_

 _— Bien."_

Gauvain se réveilla en sueur. Une main contre son cœur battant, il sauta de son lit et courut jusqu'à l'appartement de Gaius. Il l'appela en hurlant de panique.

— Qui va là ? lui répondit faiblement Gaius.

Il se dépêcha d'arriver au chevet du vieil homme qui en profita pour allumer une bougie plus épaisse.

— Gaius ! Cet échange de corps,... je,...

— Calme-toi mon ami, je ne te suis pas.

Le chevalier massa ses paupières en respirant profondément puis se racla la gorge.

— J'ai, non seulement changé de corps mais j'ai aussi les souvenirs d'Arthur !

— Comment cela ?

Le chevalier lui raconta la scène qu'il avait vue sans pouvoir intervenir.

— Ce n'est pas tout, j'ai ressenti...

Les mots lui manquaient. Comment expliquer la douleur que le roi s'interdisait de dévoiler ? Comment avouer soudainement à Gaius qu'Arthur avait passé tout son temps avec Guenièvre dans l'espoir qu'elle lui donne un héritier ? Comment lui dire que tout cela aurait pu être évité ?

— Qu'as-tu ressenti ? demanda le médecin en le secouant comme il faisait mine de se rendormir.

— Tout ! Tout ce qu'Arthur ressentait, je le ressens comme si cela m'était vraiment passé !

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, pas après tout ce qu'il savait maintenant. Il préférait lui mentir et attendre ce que la rencontre allait donner.

Gauvain s'excusa et remonta dans la chambre royale. Si Guenièvre était au courant, pourquoi le roi n'était-il pas revenu chercher Merlin ? Il s'arrêta au milieu d'un long couloir et s'interrogea tout de même sur un point : la reine étant décédée, pourquoi n'était-il pas parti le retrouver ? Il avait eu trois ans pour le faire !

 _ **-MERLIN-**_

Arthur avait mal au dos. Réveillé par de délicat coups de petits pieds, il grogna en dévisageant Adrian qui croisait des bras. Le regard menaçant était toujours affiché, ce qui commençait à l'agacer.

— Levez-vous ! lui cingla le blondinet, mon père ne va pas tarder à se lever.

En remarquant qu'il s'était endormi sur le tapis de la grande pièce, il étendit ses bras et, les mains posées sur le bas de son dos, il se cambra pour détendre ses muscles.

— Vous devez aller chercher du bois sec à la réserve, lui ordonna sèchement le petit, c'est dehors, sur la gauche de l'entrée.

La voix d'Adrian était tellement empli de haine qu'il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il foutait là !

— Si je suis ton deuxième père...

— Vous ! Vous n'êtes rien ! lui hacha l'enfant en lui décochant un regard noir puis courut en direction des chambres.

Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un héritier mais il était hors de question que ce môme puisse être le sien.

En entendant une porte s'ouvrir, il se précipita vers la sortie et pivota sur sa gauche. Il saisit deux bûches quand, son cœur en ratant un battement, il entendit la voix de Merlin :

— Gauvain ?

— Oui.

Le regard posé sur un visage plus serein que la veille, il s'étonna de le trouver toujours aussi attirant qu'autrefois. Mais les yeux océan avaient perdus leurs éclats. Était-ce à cause lui que le sorcier paraissait moins tenir à la vie ?

— P'pa ! coupa l'enfant en prenant toute l'attention de Merlin, oncle Gauvain m'a promis d'aller pêcher !

— Oh, je vois, taquina le sorcier en ébouriffant les boucles blondes, vous aviez déjà prévu une sortie entre vous, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mais, si tu veux, reprit Adrian, tu peux venir avec nous aussi...

— Non, c'est gentil mon trésor, tu sais que je dois aller voir Grand-mère ?

— Oui ! Tu lui feras un bisou de ma part !

— D'accord, mais avant de commencer cette journée, allons déjeuner...

Arthur sentait que le môme voulait juste l'éloigner un temps du sorcier. Adrian semblait bien plus malin qu'il ne laissait paraître et Arthur savait qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Assis sur une chaise, il regardait Merlin chauffer du lait pendant que l'enfant raclait une grosse barre de chocolat noir. Il pencha la tête quelques secondes et prit enfin le temps de détailler ce gamin. Ce fut le cœur palpitant d'angoisse qu'il dut conclure que ce garçon devait vraiment être le sien. Il avait les cheveux de sa mère Ygraine et les yeux de Merlin, mais le plus beau était de découvrir le même sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Voilà ton café bien serré Gauvain, lui chuchota Merlin en déposant la tasse devant lui.

Arthur plissa ses paupières et rumina intérieurement. Il voulait aussi du chocolat chaud !

— Tu as l'air contrarié ? lui murmura Merlin.

Arthur but d'une traite le liquide et leva son visage vers ce dernier.

— Aucun problème.

Merlin éclata de rire en secouant la tête, puis Arthur se figea en voyant ce dernier s'approcher de lui et déposer un doux baiser sur sa chevelure. Gauvain et Merlin avaient une étrange relation...

.

à suivre, mercredi prochain.


	3. CHP 1 - Partie 2

**Note de l'auteur :**

Merci pour vos commentaires !

Désolée, je bosse tard donc... le temps de relire et tout et tout...

Bonne lecture !

 _ **-Merlin-**_

 **Chapitre 1 : Les souvenirs se mêlent au nouvel hôte** **\- Partie 2**

.

À Camelot, Gauvain marchait en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre en direction du terrain d'entrainement. Il avait si mal dormi qu'il avait besoin de... s'ouvrir l'esprit et de profiter de son nouveau rôle : _être le_ _Roi_.

Ce matin, il avait un brin oublié dans quel corps il se trouvait et encore moins dans quel lit il s'était endormi. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait dû voir le visage de George d'aussi près. Le pauvre, se disait-il, n'avait-il pas idée de réveiller un homme qui détenait une dague sous l'oreiller ? Le servant avait dû avoir sa dose de frayeur et, son arme n'était _–fort heureusement–_ pas aiguisée. Bon, il avait à peine éraflé le cou d'un George blanc comme un linge... Il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme...

Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin les chevaliers, ses lèvres s'étirèrent avec malice. Il se frotta frénétiquement les mains l'une contre l'autre et regarda _ses hommes_ se placer en ligne devant lui. Il savoura ce moment... avec délectation.

— Bonjour, sire ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

— Bonjour à vous !

Tout le monde semblait bien là et personne ne manquait à l'appel. Il sourit en tournant quelques secondes son visage vers Léon. Si ce dernier était tellement dévoué à son souverain, Gauvain n'avait qu'une seule envie : celui de le voir ramper au sol jusqu'à mordre la poussière !

— Bien, commença-t-il en marchant devant eux les mains dans le dos,... j'ai entendu dire que dans un royaume lointain, il faisait concourir tous les chevaliers sur plusieurs défis,...évidemment, seront disqualifiés ceux qui auront échoué au premier essai...

— Que se passerait-il pour le vainqueur ? demanda Perceval.

— Il se passera que cette personne, répondit-il en se plantant devant Léon, obtiendra un petit domaine aux alentours du chateau.

Gauvain croisa un regard tout d'abord ahuri qui passa ensuite à un noir non dissimulé.

— Il est temps que certaines lois changent et que le royaume puisse féliciter le meilleur d'entre vous ! s'écria-t-il sans lâcher de ses yeux ravis un Léon qui tendait durement de la mâchoire. Demain, je vous donnerais la liste des défis, en attendant, tous les chevaliers doivent se présenter auprès de l'archiviste pour toutes inscriptions.

Sur ces mots, il se retira et partit en direction du laboratoire de Gaius. Il aurait tellement voulu faire pour déstabiliser Léon, mais il ne connaissait pas sa faiblesse. Et Dès qu'il le saurait, il le briserait.

— Votre majesté !

Gauvain s'arrêta, ferma ses paupières et soupira pour reprendre un visage… royal...

— Oui, Léon ?

— Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? demanda celui-ci.

— Cela est-il un problème de vous retrouver face aux autres chevaliers ?

— Non ! s'exclama-t-il, c'est la façon dont vous avez amené le sujet ! Vous ne m'avez pas consulté !

— Oh, aurais-je – _par mégarde–_ touché votre fierté ?

Gauvain tentait de retenir son sourire mesquin.

— Non, votre majesté mais je demande à ce que Gauvain y participe.

Ce fut à son tour d'être surpris : pourquoi Léon aurait-il souhaité cela ? Et puis, devait-il plutôt faire en sorte qu'Arthur _–qui était coincé dans son corps–_ participe à ce truc ?

— Même s'il n'est qu'une dizaine de jours présents, reprit Léon, j'estime qu'il a aussi le droit de faire valoir son statut.

— À vous entendre, vous seriez prêt à tout pour que _Gauvain_ soit là ?

— Non, lui répondit Léon dont les joues empourprées ne lui échappèrent pas. Mais j'aimerais voir ce qu'il vaut.

— Bon point.

Gauvain le regarda partir et se demanda ce que ce dernier avait vraiment contre lui. Le jour où il avait voulu partir, Léon avait osé lui poser un ultimatum et il ne l'avait pas du tout apprécié. Mais là ? C'était étrange…

Soudain, il pensa à la cause de son nouvel emploi du temps : Constantin.

Il l'avait oublié. Demain, il enverrait Gaius prévenir le roi pour que celui-ci relève les défis. L'accepterait-il ? Sûrement pas avant de lui avoir foutu un bon coup de poing...

 ** _-MERLIN-_**

Arthur attachait les rênes de son cheval près d'un arbre lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Constantin.

— Hé ! Gauvain !

Il n'eut pas le temps de pivoter qu'un corps fin venait de se jeter sur son dos, glissant les jambes autour de sa taille. Il savait que son chevalier passait du temps avec cet adolescent déjanté mais il n'était pas GAUVAIN ! Il se sentit rougir quand il reçut un baiser contre sa tempe droite avant de sentir son dos s'alléger du poids du jeune homme.

— Gauvain ?

Arthur baissa son regard qu'il parvint à maitriser et fronça ses sourcils, quand les lèvres de Constantin bredouillèrent :

— Toi,... t'es pas mon frère.

Le roi venait de perdre de sa superbe.

— Je, quoi, comment tu...

— Adrian ! brailla l'adolescent.

Arthur, figé, se disait que si ce dernier n'avait pas reconnu Gauvain alors... Merlin le saurait. Soudain, il sursauta quand des éclats de rire résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Les yeux écarquillés, il vit ses satanés gosses se taper de la main avant de croiser les bras.

— T'avais raison Adrian, c'était marrant de le voir la bouche ouverte !

Non seulement, il devait prendre sur lui d'être dans le corps de Gauvain, mais en plus il devait aussi supporter leurs blagues ?

— Bien ! cingla Arthur, maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé A-drian ! Remets-moi dans mon corps et ne t'inquiète pas, je laisserais ton père vivre sa vie, c'est au moins la seule chose qui semble marcher pour lui.

— Non ! trancha le blondinet.

— Et pourquoi, je te prie ?

Il vit l'enfant serrer des dents avant de lui dire amèrement :

— Pas avant que vous n'ayez réparé ce que vous avez détruit en lui.

Arthur allait lui dire sa façon de penser mais les yeux emplis de haine lui glaça le dos.

Après une longue et terrible minute de silence, il regarda les gamins partir patauger dans l'eau pendant qu'il se demandait encore la raison de sa présence. Merlin n'avait pas besoin de lui et ce gosse non plus. Il avait mis du temps pour effacer la seule nuit qu'il avait passé avec l'enchanteur et il avait le beau nier, tous les sentiments qu'il avait enfoui au fond de lui revinrent hanté son pauvre cœur. Pouvait-il considérer cela comme une seconde chance ?

.

Il passa la matinée à les regarder nager puis, en sentant un coup de fatigue, il s'allongea à l'ombre d'un chêne et ferma ses paupières,... juste le temps d'une petite sieste. Ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas était qu'une nouvelle fois, une magie semblait persister à ce qu'il voit à travers les yeux de Gauvain une partie de ses souvenirs.

 _"Il faisait sombre lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de la maisonnette de Hunit._

 _— Bonsoir, est-ce que Merlin est là ? demanda-t-il._

 _Elle eut à peine le temps de hocher la tête qu'il pénétra sans attendre son accord. Son cœur palpita quand, au milieu de la petite pièce, son regard se posa sur le dos de son ami._

 _— Merlin, c'est moi, Gauvain._

 _— Va-t'en, murmura-t-il d'une voix qui réussit à le poignarder._

 _— Je m'en irais que quand tu m'auras expliqué pourquoi tu es parti de Camelot !_

 _Il voyait bien que quelque chose ne collait pas... et cela le blessa de l'entendre encore lui dire de s'en aller. Non, il n'abandonnerait jamais celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Il osa s'avancer malgré que la voix brisée de Merlin s'éleva plus fortement :_

 _— Je t'ai dit de t'en aller Gauvain ! Va-t'en !_

 _— Non, répondit-il avec calme._

 _Arrivé derrière Merlin, ce dernier pivota et son souffle se coupa lorsque ses yeux s'attardèrent sur un ventre arrondi. Une multitude de questions envahirent soudainement sa tête, mais les sanglots de son ami le sortirent rapidement de ses pensées._

 _— Je... suis... un monstre... marmonna le sorcier qui, le visage rougi et humide, recula d'un pas tremblant._

 _— Non, répliqua-t-il en tendant ses bras, c'est moi le monstre, j'ai juste été surpris et, non, je ne partirais pas._

 _— Mais, hoqueta Merlin, regarde-moi, j'ai..._

 _Il s'avança et l'étreignit de force tout contre lui jusqu'à ce que Merlin se salme._

 _— Non, tu es beau, murmura-t-il à son oreille, et tu le seras encore plus si tu me souriais..._

 _— Ce n'est pas vrai... continua-t-il en pleurant._

 _— Regarde-moi, insista-t-il en écartant son buste._

 _Le regard océan qui se planta dans le sien lui fit l'effet d'une torture. Ses yeux étaient si remplis de larmes et si perdus que tout ce qu'il désirait à cette seconde était de le protéger des hommes tels que le roi._

 _Puis… Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il vit un petit sourire s'afficher sur ses lèvres._

 _— Tu es enceint, poursuivit-il en inclinant son visage sur le côté, et porter un enfant est toujours un acte de beauté._

 _— Mais, bafouilla son ami en s'essuyant les joues, je suis un homme,... pourquoi je ne te répugne pas ?_

 _— Et alors ? Tu peux être tout ce que tu es, tu restes mon ami,... et tu savais très bien que lorsque j'aurais appris ton départ que je serais venus te chercher, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Il sourit en apercevant une légère lueur danser dans ses prunelles._

 _— Oui..._

 _Il resserra son étreinte en lui murmurant qu'il allait rester avec lui._

 _— Mais... reprit le sorcier, tu es chevalier et..._

 _— Merlin, écoute-moi bien…._

 _Il y avait une telle fragilité dans le regard bleu qu'il se demanda ce qu'Arthur avait bien pu faire subir à Merlin._

 _— Tu es plus important que tout ce que Camelot a à m'offrir,... de plus, je dois prendre soin de mon petit frère..._

 _— Petit frère ?_

 _— Oui, Constantin,... il a neuf ans. Il vit non loin du lac d'Avalon avec ma grand-mère, donc, je profiterais de mon temps libre pour le passer avec toi,... parce que toi aussi tu es comme mon frère..._

 _— Tu es sûr de le vouloir ? lui demanda timidement Merlin qui semblait reprendre des couleurs.._

 _Pour toute réponse, il le fixa droit dans les yeux et lui confirma qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés. Il allait lui demander depuis combien de temps il était dans cet état quand la voix d'Hunit l'interrompit d'une voix… sèche :_

 _— Bien ! Maintenant que vous savez qu'il est enceint, qu'allez-vous faire ?_

 _Le cœur affolé, il s'écarta subitement du sorcier et se tourna vers elle. À sa façon de lui avoir posé cette question, nul doute qu'elle pensait qu'il était celui qui... avait mis la graine... Il fallait qu'il rectifie l'erreur :_

 _— Oh, euh, bafouilla-t-il, je, ce... ce n'est pas ce que... vous cro-croyez..._

 _Il plissa ses paupières lorsqu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire._

 _— Merlin m'a raconté que vous étiez un enfant coincé dans le corps d'un adulte et je dois avouer que c'était tentant de vous faire une petite frayeur..._

 _— Ah-Ah, se moqua-t-il en voyant Merlin retenir un rire, moquez-vous bien, ma vengeance sera terrible..._

 _Les jours suivants parurent passer assez vite et Arthur voyait à travers les souvenirs de son chevalier un Merlin qui irradiait de bonheur._

 _— Gauvain, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais que..._

 _— Que quoi, mon cœur ? Que tu vas toi-même construire un toit dans ton état ?_

 _Il se posta derrière le corps du sorcier, collant son torse contre son dos puis, d'une petite caresse amicale, il plaça une main sur son ventre._

 _— Quand est-ce que je le sentirais bouger ? demanda-t-il le menton sur l'épaule droite de Merlin._

 _— Je ne sais pas... bientôt..._

 _— Je veux te construire une petite maison où tu seras bien avec ton bébé,... laisse-moi t'offrir ça..._

 _— D'a... d'accord,... Merci Gauvain..._

 _— De rien mon cœur, répondit-il en osant mordre une oreille de Merlin qui, à ce geste, s'éloigna subitement de lui,... oh, euh, je... pardon Merlin, c'était juste tentant..._

 _Le visage rougi du sorcier l'inquiéta : avait-il pris un coup de froid ? L'hiver, pourtant doux, dans son état, il valait mieux qu'il rentre se coucher._

 _— Merlin ?_

 _Sans lui répondre, il le vit partir à grand pas jusque dans la maisonnette de Hunit. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit, il le trouva devant la cheminée. Il ôta ses chausses et son long manteau et s'approcha de son ami qui tressaillit. Il voulait tellement faire plus pour l'aider que, parfois, il avait du mal à le rendre, ne serait-ce, un peu heureux. Merlin avait le droit de se sentir bien, le droit d'être bientôt un papa comblé... alors, pourquoi s'interdisait-il tant de chose ? Était-ce parce qu'il était un homme qu'il devait se haïr de porter un enfant ?_

 _— Tu devrais partir Gauvain, lui dit-il en s'écartant d'un pas._

 _— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Et puis, ta mère étant avec Constantin, je ne vais pas te laisser seul._

 _— Il le faut..._

 _— Merlin, je n'aime pas être rejeté sans rien y comprendre, qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _— Rien._

 _— Si ! Et je ne partirai pas tant que tu..._

 _— Je, coupa le brun d'une voix tremblante,... je crois que... ce sont les hormones et je..._

 _— Oh, répondit-il en comprenant ce qu'il voulait lui dire._

 _Il sentait un tel manque de confiance et de peur dans la voix de Merlin que cela lui brisait trop souvent le cœur. Il n'aimait pas voir son visage se baisser de honte alors que Merlin n'avait rien demandé de tout ça._

 _— Je... je sais ce que tu penses... bafouilla péniblement son ami en fuyant son regard,... je n'ai pas... je ne suis pas du genre à... je ne suis pas..._

 _En le voyant bégayer à en perdre les mots et à trembler comme une feuille, il le blottit tout contre lui et dessina, de sa main droite, de grands cercles d'apaisement sur son dos._

 _— Chut, il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir se faire du bien..._

 _Merlin releva son regard vers le sien, un brin paniqué de surement croire qu'il se moquait de lui._

 _— Je... je ne te demande pas de… et puis... tu aimes... les femmes... et..._

 _Il le fit taire en déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes. À travers leur premier baiser, il sourit en le voyant accepter cet échange et lui révéla enfin :_

 _— J'aime les hommes... et, toi, Merlin, reprit-il d'une voix amusée pour qu'il n'ait pas à avoir peur de ses mots,... tu as la chance d'avoir un beau spécimen à tes côtés..._

 _L'éclat de rire de Merlin lui embauma le cœur._

 _— Gauvain, s'essouffla Merlin qui ne semblait pas accepter cette situation, je ne peux pas..._

 _— Hé, répondit-il en encadrant son visage, j'aime faire l'amour et je peux t'assurer que le sexe c'est bien,... le sexe soulage ton corps, il diminue le stress et c'est extrêmement bon pour la santé... et, pour toi Merlin, je ne t'oblige à rien,... mais dès que tu sens l'envie venir, je suis là et surtout, susurra-t-il à son oreille, n'aie aucun scrupule à me le faire savoir... parce que je ferais tout,... mais absolument tout pour te faire hurler de plaisir..."_

.

Arthur, affolé, se réveilla en redressant son buste, le front en sueur.

 _—_ Bien dormi ! nargua Adrian le sourire mauvais au bord des lèvres.

Maintenant le roi en avait marre :

 _—_ Je t'ordonne de me rendre mon CORPS ! Ou je t'assure que je dirais tout à Merlin !

 _—_ Était-ce ce genre de menace que vous lui avez proféré pour qu'il s'en aille de votre château ?

 _—_ Rends-moi mon corps !

 _—_ J'imagine que les souvenirs de mon oncle Gauvain vous ennuient, reprit froidement le petit, maintenant, vous saurez pourquoi il souffre et peut-être, trouverez-vous comment soigner ce que vous avez détruit en lui !

La rage au ventre, Arthur se mit debout en le toisant durement.

 _—_ Tu penses que je ne serais pas capable de tout lui dire ?

 _—_ Faites ce que vous voulez, répondit-il les yeux passant d'un bleu océan à un ambré étincelant, _elle_ ne vous l'autorisera jamais.

.

à suivre, mercredi prochain.

N'hésitez pas à passer sur le blog et découvrir mes romans MM

.

ERIDINE


	4. CHP 2 - Partie 1

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Parce que j'avance un peu dans cette correction :D_

 _ **-Merlin-**_

 **Chapitre 2 : La blessure de Merlin** **\- Partie 2**

.

 _Elle avait passé des années à lui murmurer que rien de tout cela n'était de sa faute. Elle le regardait, impuissante, sombrer dans des souvenirs remplis de cris et de pleurs alors qu'elle n'avait que ces trois jours pour tenter de le ramener à la raison. Elle voulait juste que Merlin vive sa vie. Elle avait besoin de le voir heureux... mais le chagrin inconsolable qui faisait saigner le cœur du sorcier était tellement profond pour un homme qu'elle devait agir autrement. Cela devenait même urgent. Adrian, en âge de tout comprendre, était prêt à entendre la vérité. Il était assez grand pour comprendre que Merlin devait la laisser s'en aller... car, en la retenant, l'enfant sorcier perdait petit à petit ses pouvoirs... jusqu'à étouffer sa magie au fond de son être._

 ** _-MERLIN-_**

Arthur venait de faire entrer son cheval dans l'étable. Sans un regard au gamin, une seule question ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête : de qui parlait Adrian ? _« Faites ce que vous voulez, elle ne vous l'autorisera jamais. »_ Surement de la magie, se dit-il... après tout, Merlin était un puissant sorcier et puis, la couleur intensément ambré qui s'était affiché dans les yeux de l'enfant montrait combien ce dernier détenait de ce père.

— Gauvain ?

Les mains sur le flanc du cheval, il tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix de Hunith. Il prit une profonde respiration et pivota pour découvrir une femme au visage doux et aimable. Lorsqu'il posa son regard marin dans le noisette de son interlocutrice, il y lisait tout l'amour d'une mère à son fils et, probablement, pour Adrian. Il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup mais ses yeux avaient le pouvoir de le rendre nerveux.

— Hunith, bonsoir.

Il paniqua quand il la vit froncer ses sourcils. Sans oser bouger, il la suivit du regard et elle se posta devant lui, le forçant à baisser légèrement la tête. Il n'aimait pas sa façon de le scruter. Elle paraissait le sonder et, en se sentant comme un enfant pris en faute, il détourna ses yeux vers le sol. Il le pressentait : il venait de se trahir. Il ne releva pas son visage quand enfin elle lui murmura d'une voix emplie de peine :

— Devant mon fils, appelez-moi "maman Hunith", c'est comme ça que m'appelle Gauvain...

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans le corps du chevalier, il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié qu'un cœur pouvait battre aussi vite. Il voulait lui répondre mais elle le devança :

— Quoi que vous ayez pu dire ou faire à mon fils, profitez de votre nouvelle position pour découvrir sa vie.

— Je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs, osa-t-il lui répondre d'une voix vibrante d'émotions, mais si je dois me retrouver devant Merlin, je dois le faire en étant dans mon propre corps.

Arthur sentit des frissons dans le dos lorsque le regard empli d'éclairs de la femme le statufia sur place. À quoi pouvait-il s'attendre ? Il avait perdu la personne qu'il n'avait jamais autant aimé et jamais, il ne s'était déplacé pour venir la récupérer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire combien il avait dû la décevoir.

— Vous aviez dix années pour le faire. Aujourd'hui, à vous d'accepter cette situation.

— Je veux revenir dans mon corps, supplia-t-il.

— Je veux, je veux ! Voilà ce qu'est d'être roi ! grinça-t-elle en le dévisageant froidement, il est temps que vous subissiez les conséquences de vos actes !

— Mais...

Arthur se tut devant les yeux soudainement humide de Hunith. Il y avait une peine indescritible comme si elle lui dissimulait quelque chose d'autre... comme s'il y avait autre chose que la présence d'Adrian.

— Pourquoi avez-vous cesser de l'écouter ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il eut soudainement mal à la tête. Tout parut tournoyer autour de lui, l'obligeant à s'adosser contre un mur en bois.

— Je ne comprends pas, bafouilla-t-il le visage livide.

— Votre fils, Adrian, n'est pas aussi puissant que Merlin. Il est incapable (magiquement parlant) d'intervertir les corps... de plus, sa magie se meurt.

Surpris par ces mots, il la regarda quitter l'enclos quand il parvint à lui demander :

— Pourquoi ?

Elle pivota et lui chuchota avant de partir :

— Vous êtes son père, vous devriez le savoir.

Arthur ferma ses paupières en se demandant dans quel guêpier il s'était retrouvé...

.

Il sursauta en tremblant de tous ses membres lorsque Merlin l'appela. Il sortit rapidement de l'étable et le rejoignit dans la petite pièce à vivre. Merlin lui souriait à en faire battre son cœur, mais Arthur réalisa que ses sourires étaient comme une seconde nature comme si cela lui permettait de survivre au milieu de tout ça.

— Si je fais des crêpes aux myrtilles, cela te conviendra-t-il ?

— Où est passé Adrian et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son corps frissonna en sentant celui du sorcier contre le sien. Enlacé par des bras longtemps oubliés, il écouta Merlin lui murmurer :

— Tu te souviens que ce soir, ma mère emmène Adrian parce que Constantin mange chez elle.

Il aurait voulu le garder tout contre lui encore plus longtemps. La chaleur corporelle de celui-ci semblait l'appeler à l'étreindre à son tour, mais il ne s'en sentait pas le droit...

.

La soirée se passa bien. Assis sur une chaise, il le regardait préparer ses fameuses crêpes avec habilité. Le parfum des myrtilles mêlé à la pâte embauma rapidement la pièce. Arthur n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard du corps du sorcier. Ce dernier semblait l'entretenir et Arthur le trouvait toujours aussi attirant.

— Tu vas bien ?

Arthur parut soudainement sortir de ses pensées et paniqua en voyant son hôte s'assoir sur ses cuisses. Pourquoi Merlin parvenait-il encore à l'émouvoir ?

— Embrasse-moi, souffla-t-il perdu dans le regard océan qui le fixait avec inquiétude.

Le cœur battant, les bras du sorcier passèrent sous les siens et ce dernier lui chuchota :

— Tu sais bien que nous avons arrêté ça depuis que... enfin, tu vois...

Arthur sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine quand la voix de Merlin parut soudainement lointaine. De quoi voulait-il parler ?

— Mais cette nuit, dors avec moi... supplia le sorcier qui l'étreignait comme si quelque chose lui échappait,... j'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi.

La vie auprès de Merlin était trop calme pour ce que ce dernier était autrefois. Arthur avait des regrets et, peut-être, devait-il apprendre la vie du sorcier à travers le corps de Gauvain ? Si cela était sa punition, il y survivrait, mais il avait peur des souvenirs du chevalier.

Lorsqu'il s'allongea, plus tard, Merlin collant son dos à son torse, il le prit entre ses bras et attendit qu'il s'endorme pour mieux le sentir contre lui.

.

 _"Il avait fait aussi vite qu'il avait pu. L'amer colère qui assaillait ses entrailles se tourner contre Léon. Ce dernier l'avait envoyé plusieurs jours au nord du royaume pour amener une famille au château alors que Léon savait pertinemment qu'il devait partir le lendemain... mais, non, son supérieur avait besoin de lui ! Il s'était laissé endormir par ses belles paroles ! Léon lui avait confirmé qu'il était l'un des rares chevaliers en qui il avait une confiance aveugle. Tout ça pour rencontrer une jeune fille muette qui semblait au bord du suicide. Gauvain(Arthur) n'avait même pas eu le temps d'arriver au parvis qu'Elyan l'avait averti que Gaius était parti deux jours plus tôt._

 _A ces souvenirs volés, Arthur se sentit furieusement trahi : la plupart de ses chevaliers savait pour Gauvain et Merlin !_

 _Gauvain(Arthur) était fatigué lorsqu'il arriva devant la nouvelle petite demeure de Merlin. Il poussa la porte et vit immédiatement Hunith qui, les larmes aux yeux, lui indiqua qu'il pouvait retrouver son fils. Le roi qui suivait cette scène comme un fantôme crut recevoir une claque en voyant le visage rougi de Merlin se lever dans sa direction. Celui-ci pleurait à chaudes larme tout en tendant ses bras vers lui. C'était étrange, il pressentait que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire... pourtant, il entendait le cri d'un bébé._

 _— Merlin ? murmura-t-il en le blotissant contre lui._

 _Ce dernier au lieu de lui répondre s'agrippa à son dos, secouant son corps au rythme du sien comme si la vie venait de lui ôter une partie de son âme. Ce n'était pas le genre de réaction auquel il s'attendait, mais peut-être que cela venait-il du trop plein de fatigues et des hormones qui bouleversaient encore l'intérieur de Merlin._

 _Alors, comme un frère, il l'étreignit en lui soufflant des mots doux et rassurants... des mots qu'Arthur ressentait avec douleur parce qu'il n'avait pas été là pour le sorcier._

 _Gauvain(Arthur) l'avait gardé tout contre son corps puis, en sentant le calme revenir, il déposa des baisers papillons sur les joues humides de Merlin. Ce dernier semblait lentement reprendre une respiration régulière mais ses yeux étaient comme vide : pourquoi l'étincelle de vie avait-elle disparu ?_

 _Arthur sentait que Gauvain aurait voulu qu'il parle, mais au lieu de cela, le sorcier ne lui murmura qu'une seule chose :_

 _— Ne me quitte jamais._

 _Le cœur du roi venait d'éclater en mille morceaux. S'il aurait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris son courage et n'était pas parti à sa recherche ? Pourquoi sa fierté l'en avait-elle empêché ?_

 _— Promis Merlin, tant que tu auras besoin de moi, je serais là..._

 _Il tourna son visage quand Gaius pénétra dans la pièce, les yeux gonflés par des larmes incessantes._

 _— C'est un beau garçon Merlin, souffla le vieil homme qui tentait de sourire, chose qui le perturba momentanément._

 _Arthur le regarda déposer le bébé dans les bras du sorcier et celui-ci déposa un baiser sur le front du tout petit._

 _— Adrian,... je l'appelle Adrian..._

 _— Il est mignon comme tout, s'extasia-t-il en le voyant dormir contre la poitrine de son père._

 _C'était des instants uniques que le roi souffrait de ne pas avoir vécu auprès de Merlin. La fragilité du regard océan lui transperçait tellement le cœur qu'il haïssait de voir que c'était le chevalier qui avait pris sa place._

 _Mais, Arthur n'avait-il pas justement laisser cette place à un autre ? Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il ne méritait que ce qui lui arrivait..._

 _Mais... peut-être qu'un jour Merlin lui pardonnerait ? Peut-être avait-il une chance de se rattraper ?."_

 _ **-MERLIN-**_

Gauvain regardait Gaius qui finissait de préparer une sacoche. Ce dernier allait partir à Healdor et probablement passer du temps avec Adrian.

— Qu'allez-vous dire au roi ? demanda-t-il au médecin de la cour.

— S'il me pose la question, la vérité.

Le chevalier ne lui parla pas des souvenirs d'Arthur, car il avait appris auprès de Merlin,que la magie n'agissait jamais sans aucune raison. Il lui suggéra seulement de faire un baiser sur le front de Merlin en pensant très fortement à lui.

— Je serais de retour dans une dizaine de jours, en entendant mon garçon, évitez de détruire le château.

— Oh, comme si j'allais déclarer une guerre... sourit-il en se laissant blottir par les bras de Gaius, pourriez-vous dire à Constantin que je suis désolé de pas pouvoir être là pour la fête de l'équinoxe.

Le médecin éclata de rire avant d'ajouter à son tour :

— Vous pensez qu'il ne sait rien, détrompez-vous, avec Adrian, je suis certain que ces garnements ont dû déjà en faire voir au roi.

Le chevalier sourit et le salua une dernière fois.

.

Gauvain soupira en se souvenant de la missive qui lui avait annoncé le décès de sa pauvre mère. Elle laissait derrière elle, un petit garçon de neuf ans qui allait vivre chez sa grand-mère. Cette dernière, trop âgée pour veiller sur un gosse, Gauvain était parti le retrouver et le prendre en charge.

Au début, cela n'avait pas été facile. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu grandir et, comme un étranger, Constantin ne lui faisait pas confiance. Bien que le petit châtain pleurait encore la mort de leur mère, Gauvain se rappelait des mots blessant qu'il lui avait hurlé :

— T'étais pas là quand elle était malade ! T'était pas là quand elle est partie ! De toute façon, t'es pas mon vrai frère ! Je te déteste !

C'était vrai. Il n'avait pas le même père, mais il restait son petit frère de sang.

Ce ne fut que la curiosité du gamin qui était parvenu à briser la glace. Constantin le suivait à chaque fois qu'il allait voir Merlin. Comme Gauvain lui construisait une petite maisonnette vers l'extérieur du village, Constantin avait été stupéfait par son travail. Son petit frère, un peu sauvage, était devenu très proche de Merlin, le saoulant parfois un peu trop avec ses questions d'enfants. Il avait peur que le sorcier ne le repousse mais le résultat était plutôt jolie à voir : c'était comme une nouvelle famille.

Lorsqu'Adrian naquit, Constantin veillait sur le bébé et lui racontait ses histoires. Les yeux gris de son cadet pétillaient à chaque fois qu'il parlait du bébé : _"tu verrais, il a fait trois pas aujourd'hui..." " J'aime bien quand il m'appelle Tantin..." "Gauvain, tu crois qu'il sait que je suis son copain ?" " Je lui ai appris à nager !..." " J'aimerais qu'il ne grandisse pas..."_

Puis, le temps avait passé, faisant de ses deux garnements les meilleurs amis du monde. Malgré leurs différences d'âge, il s'étonnait encore de voir son frère toujours aussi fou d'Adrian. Ces gamins étaient inséparable et quelque part, cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Même Maman Hunith était sous le charme de Constantin. Elle était une femme super qui ne manquait jamais d'offrir tout l'amour qui manquait à son petit frère.

— Votre majesté ?

Gauvain sortit de ses pensées, pivota et tomba face à Léon qui jetait un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

— Oui ?

— Les chevaliers et moi somme prêts pour la réunion sur les défis.

— Bien, j'arrive.

.

Alors, ça avance, un peu...

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

.

à suivre, mercredi prochain.

.

ERIDINE


	5. CHP 2 - Partie 2

_**Merci Didinou**_

 _ **-Merlin-**_

 **Chapitre 2 : La blessure de Merlin** **\- Partie 2**

.

Gauvain sentait que le rôle de souverain serait vraiment moins _marrant_ que prévu. Il était assis devant _son bureau_ à dévisager depuis plusieurs minutes des bouts de parchemin où il avait demandé aux chevaliers de noter des idées de défis. Il s'accouda et posa pitoyablement sa tête entre ses mains. Les chevaliers avaient-ils bien compris sa question ? Bon, se dit-il en relevant quelques secondes ses yeux vers le plafond, il avait surement dû mal la poser _"Trouvez-moi des défis de mise en situation !"._ Il fronça ses sourcils en relisant les quelques réponses :

 _\- Combat sous la pluie (à cause de la boue, nous avons tendance à glisser)_

 _\- Combat avec nos propres moyens (parfois, sans nos armes, nous sommes souvent confronter à nous servir de ce que nous trouvons à portée : exemple les choppes pleine des tavernes)_

 _\- Tir à l'arbalète sur cible mouvante_

Il finit par se dire que cela paraissait finalement une bonne idée. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent soudainement en un sourire mesquin lorsqu'il imagina très bien les chevaliers, dans la boue, se battant l'un contre l'autre, bandant leurs muscles et... grrr... ce serait vraiment trop bon d'assister à ça ! Il se frotta les mains en se convainquant que ce serait amusant !

— Entrez ! hurla-t-il en entendant des coups frappés à sa porte.

Sa mâchoire se tendit en reconnaissant Léon puis, en repensant aux défis, il imagina le chef de la cavalerie, torse nu, se battant avec virilité et habilité et... secoua hâtivement la tête en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait ! C'était tout de même Léon ! Celui qui l'avait empêché de retrouver Merlin ! Celui qui voulait qu'il reste parmi les hommes de Camelot ! Bien sûr, Gauvain aimait être chevalier mais à l'époque, sa vie avait pris une tournure radicale : sa mère était décédée et il n'avait pas pu assister à sa crémation. Constantin l'avait haï pour cette absence puis, il y avait eu Merlin...

— Sire, reprit son aîné, veuillez m'excuser de vous déranger, mais je tenais à vous voir concernant ma sœur.

Gauvain dut faire un effort pour éviter de paraitre étonné : une sœur ? Quelle sœur ? Il l'aurait su...

— Comment cela ? dit-il en tentant de garder le visage froid d'Arthur.

Il regrettait de pas s'être habitué avec ses mimiques royales.

— Ce n'est pas grave, votre majesté, je sais combien vous êtes occupé, je vais vous laisser et...

— Non ! s'écria-t-il en se giflant mentalement.

Pourquoi cela devrait-il l'intéresser ? se demanda Gauvain. Ce n'était que Léon.

— Juste, bafouilla-t-il en faisant mine de relire les petits bouts de parchemins, rappelez-moi ce que vous vouliez.

Un silence envahit la pièce l'obligeant à fixer le chevalier. Il y avait dans le regard scrutateur de ce dernier des questions muettes qui l'inquiétèrent. Il devait faire vraiment attention à ne pas se faire prendre.

— Sir Léon ?

— Vous sentez-vous bien ? interrogea l'aîné qui fronçait dangereusement des sourcils.

— Oui, bien sûr, continuez je vous prie...

— Je désirai savoir si Nadia pouvait quitter sa place de servante.

Gauvain qui réfléchit rapidement finit par hocher la tête. La jolie Nadia était donc sa sœur. Pourquoi Léon ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

— Merci, sire !

La voix soulagée de Léon le troubla, faisant battre son cœur avec plus de violence. C'était une de ces facettes qu'il ne lui reconnaissait pas. L'aisance et la stature de son interlocuteur semblaient plus révélatrices que ce qu'il savait de cet homme. Pourtant, se convainquait-il, c'était ce même Léon qui ne méritait pas de compassion.

— Vous êtes certains que cela ne dérangera pas la gouvernante si elle s'en va ?

Gauvain eut un moment d'absence en se rappelant de la jeune adolescente qu'il était parti cherché alors que Merlin donnait naissance à Adrian.

.

 _"_ _— Combien d'hommes te faudrait-il ? demanda-t-il à travers la voix du roi Pendragon._

 _— Quelques gardes et j'aimerais que Gauvain les accompagne, lui répondit Léon._

 _L'un en face de l'autre, il voyait bien l'inquiétude dans les yeux du chevalier qui, habituellement, ne laissait jamais rien paraitre._

 _— J'ai une totale confiance en lui, poursuivit Léon, si je pouvais venir je le ferais..._

 _— Mais vous devez accompagner ma reine._

 _— Ou sinon, je peux y aller et demander à ce que Gauvain prenne ma place et..._

 _— Non ! coupa la voix du roi, personne ne doit savoir qu'elle se recueille au lac !_

 _— Bien votre majesté, j'aurais juste une requête à vous demander._

 _ _—_ Oui ?_

 _ _—_ Je souhaite qu'aucun de vos hommes ne sachent que la jeune fille est ma soeur._

 _ _—_ Pourquoi cela ?_

 _ _ _—__ Elle n'a jamais su pour moi, bredouilla soudainement la voix vibrante du chevalier. Quand elle est née, mon père qui était au service du vôtre venait de mourir et pour avoir rejoins l'armée de Camelot, je crois que ma mère était persuadé de m'avoir déjà perdu... alors, elle ne lui a jamais parlé de moi... "_

 _._

Gauvain se réveilla en croisant un regard qui le contemplait d'un air inquiet. Pendant une seconde, il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait vraiment pas Léon. Comment une mère avait-elle pu renier son propre fils au point de mentir sur son existence à sa petite sœur ?

En fait, tout le monde avait des secrets. Et tout le monde se mentait.

 _ _ _—___ Je vais bien Sir Léon, vous pouvez disposer, dit-il en voyant que celui-ci lui parlait, mais que Gauvain était trop absorbé par ses pensées.

 _ _ _— En êtes-vous certains, sire ?___

 _ _ _— Oui.___

 _ _ _—___ Bien.

.

Léon quitta la chambre royale. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il se passait quelque chose et il était rare qu'il se trompe sur ce genre de chose. Il connaissait le roi depuis qu'il était venu avec son père à l'âge de huit ans pour devenir, plus tard, chevalier. Arthur étant plus jeune que lui, ils avaient tous les deux presque fini par grandir ensemble.

Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte que le roi agissait... bizarrement. Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié que Nadia était sa sœur ? Arthur avait lui-même insisté pour y envoyer des hommes malgré qu'elle ne vivait plus dans son royaume.

Foi de chevalier, il trouverait la réponse... mais en attendant, il devait retrouver Nadia.

.

Il sourit en la voyant regarder le ciel. Depuis qu'il avait pu la faire venir, grâce à feu la reine, sa sœur avait mis du temps à l'accepter en tant que frère. Il se souvenait du regard affolé qu'elle lui avait lancé le premier jour. Il y avait tellement de colère contre lui qu'il s'était senti abattu et, bien qu'il en avait voulu à sa mère, il s'en voulait aussi pour n'avoir jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer. Quel genre de frère était-il pour avoir abandonné sa famille ? Lorsqu'il avait pu lui parler, il avait fallu trois longues saisons de silence.

Il avait imaginé les pires atrocités qu'elle avait pu voir. Le village natal de Nadia avait été attaqué et sa mère avait réussi à lui envoyer une missive en l'avertissant qu'il lui restait encore de la famille. Cependant, Gauvain n'avait pu que trouver Nadia et un vieil homme, décédé en cours de route de ses blessures. Sa sœur ne lui avait pas vraiment tout raconté. Il le savait à son regard bleu qui ressemblait à celui de sa mère. Un jour, peut-être, saurait-il ce qu'elle lui cache ?

La vie à Camelot n'avait jamais été facile, surtout avec le roi Uther Pendragon qui proclamait sa haine contre la magie. Il avait vu les hommes de son père revenir des combats, en sang pour certains et morts pour d'autres. Au lieu de penser à sa mère, Léon avait admiré son père pour avoir mené à bien plusieurs batailles... mais c'était ça, la vie des hommes : protéger le royaume qui permettait aux familles de vivre dans une certaine mesure où il y avait assez de gardes et de chevaliers...

* Coucou toi ! mima-t-il avec ses mains.

* Bonjour Léon.

* J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Le roi te libère de ton poste !

* C'est super !

* Oui ! Alors, maintenant que comptes-tu faire ?

Le visage pâle de sa sœur s'empourpra soudainement et elle lui avoua enfin ce qu'elle ne voulait pas encore lui dire :

* Léon, ce soir quelqu'un va venir te voir et... te demandera ma main...

Il peina à comprendre que la petite adolescente de quinze ans avait maintenant dix années de plus et était devenue une belle jeune femme. Lui qui la voyait toujours aussi petite, sentit une pointe de déception... il aimait son rôle de grand frère et un homme avait réussi à voler le cœur de sa sœur... Il avait pensé que Gauvain -souvent entouré de jolies femmes- aurait pu la séduire. Combien de fois l'avait-il espéré en les voyant tous les deux parler avec leurs mains ? C'était une idée stupide... d'avoir pu imaginer que cela aurait pu marcher.

* Surtout, reprit-elle en souriant, ne soit pas dur avec lui.

* Qui est-ce ?

* Tu le sauras en temps voulu.

* Mais...

Elle éclata de rire et se jeta dans ses bras, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

.

Pendant ce temps, Gauvain avait assisté à la scène, en se souvenant parfaitement d'avoir passé un peu de temps avec la jeune fille. Elle était douce et gentille, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de son aîné. Il eut un léger sourire en se disant que ce dernier allait surement avoir du mal à accepter qu'elle se marie. L'un des chevaliers allait avoir du souci à se faire, mais Gauvain n'avait pas non plus oublié sa vengeance. Peut-être en apprendrait-il plus puisque Léon était souvent en compagnie d'Arthur.

Non, il devait plutôt penser à Merlin...

D'ailleurs, comment se comportait le roi avec lui ? Le sorcier allait-il mieux ? A cette question, il se doutait bien que non. Cette saison, bien que merveilleuse, était devenu l'enfer de Merlin. Gauvain se souvenait d'avoir tout fait pour lui dire que sa magie n'y était pour rien. Hunith le soutenait dans cette bataille qu'elle perdait toujours face au regard triste de Merlin. Celui-ci s'enfermait chaque année dans une profonde solitude que même parfois, Gauvain ressentait celle d'Adrian. Ce dernier semblait trouver refuge auprès de son petit frère qui l'adorait. Alors, peut-être, se disait-il, il était temps qu'Arthur réalise que la blessure de Merlin le tuait à petit feu.

 _ **-MERLIN-**_

Gaius ne tardait pas à arriver aux alentours de midi chez Merlin. Tout au long de son trajet, il avait écouté la petite voix qui lui avait entièrement révélé ce qu'elle souhaitait et lui avait soufflé de veiller sur eux, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il espérait que le changement de corps en valait le coup.

Il sourit en apercevant la demeure de son ancien pupille et amena son cheval à l'écurie où il croisa Arthur dans le corps de _Gauvain_.

— Bonjour, souffla-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de ce dernier.

— Gaius !

— Comment cela se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

— Je dois avouer que certaines choses m'échappent... et je risque de me trahir à tout instant parce que je ne suis pas Gauvain, Hunith m'a déjà découvert et je...

— Elle le savait.

— Comment cela est-il possible ?

Le médecin soupira en affaissant des épaules et lui demanda s'il entendait à nouveau la petite voix qui le hantait autrefois.

— Gaius, vous m'aviez dit que c'était mon imagination, bafouilla-t-il angoissé, vous m'aviez dit que le fait que Guenièvre ait fait une fausse couche et que mon désir d'être père était très fort, ça avait poussé mon cerveau à écouter la voix d'une enfant...

— Je le sais...

.

Arthur avait apprécié cette nuit, totalement collé à Merlin. Il avait aimé le sentir tout contre lui mais, ses rêves avaient achevé son cœur d'homme. Ce Gauvain semblait si proche de lui qu'il en crevait de jalousie.

— Arthur, murmura-t-il à voix basse, vous êtes certain de ne pas l'avoir entendu ?

— Nooonnnn ! Puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Merlin semble... à priori heureux et...

— Détrompez-vous, il est vulnérable à cette période.

— Pourquoi ?

— Votre fils ne vous a rien dit ?

— C'est à peine si j'arrive à me faire écouté ! Pour lui, je ne suis rien !

Ces mots avaient la fâcheuse tendance de lui briser le cœur. En parlant de lui, il porta lascivement une main sur ses paupières lorsqu'il l'aperçut avec Hunith et Constantin.

Adrian vint enlacer Gaius en lui souhaitant la bienvenue puis le petit frère de Gauvain salua ce dernier avec une poigne. Sa mâchoire se tendit quand _son fils_ commença à marcher sur les talons de Hunith qui sortait de l'étable.

— Adrian ! tonna le médecin d'une voix sèche.

L'enfant bouda en revenant vers eux comme s'il savait pourquoi le medecin l'appeler.

— Mon garçon, chuchota le vieil homme, pourquoi ne pas avoir dit à ton père comment se comporte ton oncle en compagnie de Merlin ?

— Pour quoi faire ? grinça-t-il en fusillant Arthur d'un regard noir, elle ne m'a jamais dit de faire plus que ce qu'elle m'a suggéré !

Adrian, le visage renfrogné, se tourna vers le roi et bomba son torse en lui hurlant avec colère :

— De toute façon ! Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Je vous déteste !

Arthur, malgré l'attitude blessante du gamin qui venait de partir en courant, releva tout de même ses propos :

— A qui fait-il référence en parlant de "elle" ?

— Si vous ne l'entendez plus, alors ce "elle", comme vous le dites, m'interdit de vous donner son identité.

— Parfait ! grogna-t-il. Je suis là, coincé dans le corps de Gauvain et je ne peux rien y faire !

— Cela a un but précis mais c'est à vous de comprendre, commenta Hunith avant de les laisser seuls.

— Puis-je au moins savoir quel genre de relation entretenait Gauvain et Merlin , demanda-t-il à Gaius le cœur battant.

— Ils sont amis. Parfois, à l'occasion, ils étaient amants jusqu'à il y a cinq ans...

Les lèvres vibrantes de déception, il cligna ses paupières pour ne pas se laisser emporter par sa jalousie. Il savait que cela ne le regardait pas, il avait volontairement mis fin à une histoire qui ne devait pas avoir lieu et qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais commencé.

— Bien, souffla-t-il d'une voix inaudible sans oser demander la raison qui les avait poussé à tout arrêter entre eux.

Merlin était à priori seul, constat Arthur. Quant à Gauvain, aux dernières nouvelles, il l'avait vu aux bras d'aucune autre personne. Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable sensation qu'il lui manquait une partie de l'histoire pour tout comprendre ? La réponse était surement là, quelque part...

— Oh, reprit Gaius, et tant que j'y pense, vous rentrerez avec moi.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Arthur.

— Hum... comment vous dire... Gauvain a décidé de faire participer les chevaliers à des sortes de... défis...

— Quoi ! ? Mais... Grrr ! Je savais qu'il allait foutre la pagaille au château !

— Vous devrez y participer.

— Hein ? ! Je vais le tuer, oui ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? !

— Je l'ignore, sire.

Arthur passa l'après-midi à écouter les gamins parler avec les adultes. Il fut même surpris de voir Adrian grimper sur ses cuisses, même si cela n'était seulement que pour éviter à Merlin d'avoir des soupçons et son cœur palpitait de joie en sentant son garçon près de lui.

Pour l'instant, il devait faire semblant d'être Gauvain... pourtant, lorsqu'il glissa ses bras autour de la taille d'Adrian, sa peau frémit au contact des petites mains qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Arthur, surpris que celui-ci ne le repousse pas, essayait de s'imprégner de la chaleur de son fils.

Il avait subitemet des regrets quand il observa le magnifique tableau : Merlin riait avec Constantin, Gaius s'affairait avec Hunith à préparer le souper et Arthur tenait son fils sur ses genoux.

La soirée se passa trop vite à son goût. Il n'avait pas vraiment participé aux discussions, il avait juste écouté. Lorsque Hunith et Constantin décidèrent qu'il était l'heure de rentrer, il les salua puis, la mère de Merlin lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il devait être patient, car bientôt, il comprendrait la douleur de Merlin.

.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gaius, installé dans la pièce à vivre lui sourit en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Arthur se dirigea vers les chambres et vit Merlin embrasser son fils... ou, plutôt leur garçon. Il pénétra dans la pièce l'intention de lui dire aussi bonne nuit -en tant que Gauvain- et regarda le brun s'en aller.

— J'espère que vous quitterez bientôt ce corps, souffla l'enfant en détournant son visage à son opposé.

Arthur, penché au-dessus de l'enfant, sentit son cœur se comprimer à ces mots.

— Quand j'aurais compris la raison de ma présence...

— Alors, faites vite ! grinça Adrian d'une voix froide.

— Sais-tu au moins ce que je dois faire ? tenta-t-il sans se laisser démonter.

— Je-ne-sais-pas ! Vous n'êtes pas idiot quand même !

— Adrian...

— Évitez juste d'être un crétin !

Il sortit de la chambre en soupirant. Ce gamin le haïssait, il n'y avait plus aucun doute mais lorsque son fils employa les mots que le sorcier utilisait souvent à son égard, il savait que Merlin avait dû parlé de lui.

Il rejoignit ce dernier qui était déjà allongé dans le lit. Le sorcier, toujours aussi silencieux, le désarçonnait. Ne se confiait-il plus à Gauvain ?

Il s'étendit et fut surpris de sentir le dos de Merlin se coller à son torse, tirant par la même occasion sur son bras droit pour qu'il l'enlace. Il ferma ses paupières en ne pensant qu'à celui qu'il avait honteusement éloigné de lui.

Demain, il tenterait de lui parler, pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait était qu'un jour, Merlin le pardonne...

.

 _Endormi profondément, Arthur tressaillit lorsque la voix d'autrefois revint résonner à ses oreilles... "Père..."_

à suivre

.

ERIDINE


	6. CHAP 3 - Entier

_**Merci Didinou et petiboune**_

 _ **-Merlin-**_

Ce chapitre étant moins long que les autres, je le mets en entier.

Comme j'avance sur sa correction, voilà le chapitre..

Bonne lecture !

.

 **Chapitre 3 : La vie d'un -petit- sorcier – Entier**

.

 _La petite voix chantait une mélodie depuis qu'elle était parvenue à se faire entendre à nouveau par le roi Arthur. Cela faisait neuf ans qu'elle avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'existait pas que dans ses rêves... des années à patienter de le voir auprès de celui qui devait compter le plus : Merlin. Le sorcier avait besoin de lui, besoin de comprendre que la vie pouvait continuer et que rien n'était de sa faute... Il devait la laisser s'en aller... parce qu'en restant coincée entre deux mondes, elle puisait dans les ressources d'Adrian..._

 _ **-MERLIN-**_

La petite voix l'appela.

Arthur leva doucement ses paupières et découvrit le visage endormi de Merlin. Les rayons de la demi-lune qui éclairaient facilement la pièce lui indiquait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Pourtant, il y avait cette voix, fluette et enfantine, qui attira son attention finit par lui murmurer sur un ton désespéré : « _Papa_... ».

Immobile et inquiet pour sa santé mental, il respira profondément et se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait et surtout, cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis plusieurs années. Soudain, son sens de l'ouïe en état d'alerte, plus aucun son ne vint troubler le silence. Il referma ses yeux dans l'objectif de se recoucher, mais au lieu de cela, il se sentit doucement partir contre son gré, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement...

.

 _À contre cœur, il voyait -encore- à travers le regard de Gauvain !_

 _Arthur regardait la vie de son fils défiler devant ses yeux comme si la voix essayait de lui faire passer un message. Son bébé semblait grandir dans une maison emplie d'amour. Presque jaloux d'avoir manqué à son rôle de père, il apprit que son garçon détenait de la magie depuis sa naissance, chose qui l'effraya quelques secondes jusqu'à ce le temps s'arrêta sur une scène qui l'obligea à entendre Merlin hausser le ton :_

 _— Adrian ! Qu'est-ce que papa a dit ? Pas de magie !_

 _— Tu exagères, sembla-t-il répondre en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, il n'a qu'un an, tu ne peux pas lui interdire..._

 _— JE ne veux plus ça chez moi !_

 _Arthur, troublé, sentit un nœud à l'estomac en imaginant le mal que cela provoquait à son petit bébé alors que Merlin avait grandi avec la magie._

 _— Pourquoi ! tonna-t-il en consolant Adrian qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, je ne te comprends plus ? Depuis qu'il est né tu fais comme si la magie ! Ta magie était devenue une malédiction !_

 _Le regard noir du sorcier lui fit l'effet d'un vent glacial dans le dos. Jamais il n'avait croisé des yeux aussi empli de colère que dans ceux de son père Uther._

 _— Ça ne te regarde pas !_

 _— Je pense que j'ai mon mot à dire ! Je vis avec toi et…_

 _— NON ! Tu couches avec moi ! Rien de plus !_

 _Arthur/Gauvain déposa l'enfant dans les bras de Merlin et répondit sèchement :_

 _— Parfait, élève-le comme tu le souhaites mais ce sera sans moi,... de toute façon, j'ai été assez idiot pour croire que je comptais un minimum à tes yeux..._

 _Il se tourna vers la porte, le cœur hésitant. Arthur/Gauvain avait fait de son mieux pour lui tendre la main, mais si Merlin refusait de se confier, il n'avait plus de solutions à lui offrir._

 _— Gauvain ? marmonna Merlin d'une voix vibrante de peine._

 _— Non, soupira-t-il pour éviter de céder pour la énième fois,... garde tes secrets, je t'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais et puis,… je ne suis pas Arthur... alors, dit-il avec sarcasme, trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Il sortit, la rage au cœur, abandonnant le sorcier dans sa tristesse et retourna à Camelot sans un regard en arrière._

 _Arthur sentait la déception qu'avait violemment ressentie le chevalier. Celui-ci semblait avoir mal pris le fait d'avoir été considéré comme un étranger et, bien qu'Arthur n'avait aucun droit sur Adrian, il aurait été présent, il n'aurait jamais interdit à son garçon d'user de sa magie (du moins, le supposa-t-il)... si Hunith était parvenue à éduquer Merlin, pourquoi refusait-il qu'Adrian s'en serve ?"_

 _-MERLIN-_

Adrian n'avait que quelques minutes quand son père l'avait serré pour la première fois tout contre son corps. Il ne se rappelait pas du jour de sa naissance mais sa magie, elle, elle avait tout gardé pour qu'un jour Merlin puisse saisir l'importance d'un acte fraternel. Alors, comme une mère, elle dissimulait à son tout jeune maître une vérité qui n'avait pas encore lieu d'être dévoilée. Elle avait cru bon de devoir veiller sur Adrian mais le bébé sorcier était déjà bien entouré d'amour.

Il faisait partie d'une grande famille : Grand-mère Hunith était une femme généreuse qui lui permettait d'avoir une bonne figure maternelle. Gauvain était, quant à lui, un jeune homme qui semblait fou amoureux du bébé... mais, le plus merveilleux pour sa magie avait été la rencontre de Constantin. Elle savait, tout comme celle de Merlin, que cet enfant deviendrait important pour le nouveau petit sorcier.

Adrian avait grandi avec tout ce monde et n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Pourtant, elle lui arrivait d'avoir peur pour son jeune maitre : la rancœur que Merlin ressentait envers l'ancienne religion semblait parfois effrayer l'enfant. Elle essayait de le consoler et ce n'était que dans les bras de Constantin que le petit sorcier parvenait à oublier sa peine...

Mais un jour, lorsqu'il fêta ses quatre ans, sa magie qui ne supportait plus que son jeune maitre ressente la colère de son père avait alors confronté Merlin à ses pires démons. Elle n'en était pas fière parce qu'elle était née de cet homme et d'Arthur Pendragon... toutefois, elle jugeait que l'enfant ne devait plus subir la souffrance de ce dernier.

.

Aujourd'hui, rien ne pourrait faire disparaitre du visage d'Adrian le sourire qu'il affichait depuis le levé du jour. Assis à côté de _Gauvain_ , il déjeunait le cœur heureux.

— Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux mon trésor, chuchota Merlin à son fils.

— Oui ! s'exclama-t-il en relevant son regard océan, ce soir, Constantin et moi, on va jouer à la fête !

Merlin rit en balayant ses boucles blondes.

— Et toi ? P'pa ? Inviteras-tu Gaël, le forgeron ?

En posant cette question, l'enfant fixait méchamment le roi et, peu lui importait le mal que ce dernier pouvait ressentir car tout cela était de sa faute. Si Arthur avait -vraiment- aimé son jeune père, Adrian ne serait pas là à tenter tout ce que la petite voix lui demandait de faire.

— Je ne sais pas... souffla seulement Merlin qui prit place en face de lui.

— Il t'aime beaucoup, insista-t-il.

Adrian baissa son regard au sol quand il aperçut un voile de tristesse dans les yeux de son père. Pourquoi ne s'autorisait-il pas à être heureux ? Le cœur en décomposition, il fut ravi de l'interruption de son meilleur ami.

— Hé ! Bonjour à tous ! Gaius est venu nous chercher de bonnes heures !

— Constantin ! s'écria-t-il en se levant puis, le sourire aux lèvres, il embrassa la grand-mère de ce dernier,... Nanou ! Vous êtes venue ? !

 _—_ Hé ! Hé ! Bonjour à tous ! s'exclama celle-ci en les saluant de la main.  
C'était une vieille dame âgée qui avait -semblait-il- encore du punch et malgré que la vie avait été difficile, elle paraissait détenir une force de caractère identique à ses petits-fils.

— P'pa ! Je peux sortir dehors ?

— Bien sûr, répondit-il en faisant la bise à la grand-mère.

— Merci p'pa ! Nanou vient ! tonna-t-il en tirant sur la main de cette dernière.

.

Arthur, après de brèves salutations, fixait son bol vide. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un étranger qui s'immisçait dans la vie de Merlin.

— Gauvain ?

Il releva son visage en se forçant à sourire. Le regard du brun fit battre son cœur avec tellement de frénésie qu'il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il détourna ses yeux tout en feignant d'étirer les membres.

— Tu en penses quoi ? lui demanda Merlin, je devrais inviter Gaël ?

Debout face à ses mots, sa poitrine se comprima.

— Cela dépend s'il t'intéresse...

Merlin lui tourna le dos sans rien répondre tandis qu'Arthur se sentait comme prisonnier. Il l'aimait mais, qu'avait-il fait pour réussir à le récupérer ? Rien et ce n'était surement pas dans le corps du chevalier qu'il allait y parvenir. Pourtant, il osa lui demander :

— Merlin ?

Il y avait dans la posture du sorcier quelque chose d'étrange qui le fit paniquer : s'était-il trahi ? Cela ne pouvait être possible...

— Gaius m'a dit qu'un tournoi entre chevaliers aura lieu à Camelot, reprit-il vivement,...

— Et tu dois y participer ?

Le sorcier venait de pivoter et le regardait. Combien de fois avait-il souhaité les revoir ? Et combien de temps allait-il tenir cette mascarade ?

— Il m'en a touché deux mots hier soir, l'informa Merlin. Gauvain, tu n'es pas obligé de passer beaucoup de temps chez moi, tu as ta vie, tes amis...

Arthur essayait de se mettre à la place du chevalier et jamais, ô grand jamais, Gauvain ne l'aurait abandonné ! Il en mettrait sa main à couper. Même si la vision de Gauvain quittant la maison de Merlin semblait lui dire un peu le contraire, le chevalier faisait toujours partie de sa vie.

— Je suis ton ami ! s'écria-t-il presque en faisant sursauter son interlocuteur, ma vie, elle est ici ! Avec Adrian ! Constantin et les autres !

— Non, lui murmura Merlin en saisissant une de ses mains, nous savons tous les deux que ta vie est là-bas, tu aimes Camelot, tu adores les chevaliers... la dernière fois, tu me parlais beaucoup de Nadia, elle me parait gentille comme femme... elle t'écoute mieux que je ne le suis capable de le faire...

Arthur, le cœur battant, jura au fond de lui : si Gauvain savait lire le langage des signes alors, il y avait de grande chance pour que ce dernier apprenne l'identité de Nadia. Il se mit à gémir en ayant oublié que Léon souhaitait libérer le poste de sa sœur...

Il sortit de ses pensées quand la voix rieuse de Merlin résonna à ses oreilles.

— Je sais qu'elle n'est pas ton style, s'amusa le sorcier...

— Et lequel serait-ce alors ? s'enquit le roi qui imaginait très bien la réponse.

Le visage de Merlin semblait rayonnant. Rien ne laissait croire que son hôte était triste...

— Hum, attend laisse-moi réfléchir... de tous ceux que tu m'as déjà parlé, je dirais bien sir Léon mais…

— Lé-on ! s'écria-t-il en écarquillant ses yeux : était-il tombé sur la tête ? Léon ?

Merlin éclata de rire sans retenu, obligeant son cœur à tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

— Oh arrête ! Je sais que tu aimes les hommes ! Depuis quelque temps tu ne cesses de me parler de lui comme s'il avait commis la pire erreur de sa vie...

— Mais, s'étrangla Arthur devant cette révélation.

— Gauvain, coupa le sorcier d'une voix soudainement sérieuse, Léon avait et a toujours une grande confiance en toi et ce n'était pas de sa faute si tu es arrivé deux jours après la naissance de mon garçon, tu devrais plutôt te sentir flatté qu'il t'ait demandé...

Arthur ferma quelque seconde ses paupières quand la petite voix ensorceleuse lui intima de poser ses questions...

— Merlin, j'aurai dû être là, tenta le roi qui comprenait enfin la distance qu'il ressentait entre le chevalier et Léon.

Le regard du sorcier luit subitement, comme si sa voix le ramenait à la réalité et cela lui fit l'effet d'une torture. Le temps que Merlin ne se lève, il distingua des larmes que ce dernier effaça rapidement.

Merlin aimait peut-être sérieusement Gauvain ? Et puis, que s'était-il passé cette nuit-là pour que cela le bouleverse autant ?

— Accompagne Adrian et ton frère, vois si les villageois ont besoin d'aide pour la fête, lui chuchota Merlin en lui tournant le dos.

Arthur tenta tout de même de poser une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci mais il l'esquiva en ajoutant plus sèchement :

— S'il te plait...

.

Adrian qui avait laissé Nanou rejoindre à mi-chemin Gaius était resté auprès de son meilleur ami.

Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, Constantin avait toujours été présent dans sa vie et il l'adorait comme Gauvain aimait son jeune père. Il était peut-être encore jeune mais il comprenait certaines choses. Il savait que Merlin pouvait entendre la petite voix mais il s'interdisait de l'écouter et cela le peinait parce que cela l'avait poussé à faire venir le père qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Chaque fois que la saison d'été arrivait, Merlin se refermait sur lui-même et parfois quand ce dernier le croyait endormi, il l'écoutait pleurer. Il avait alors appris à haïr la personne qui l'avait rendu triste... même si, la petite voix lui confirmait que cela n'était en rien de la faute du roi.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de le détester car si cet homme avait vraiment aimé son père, il serait venu le chercher et, ensemble, ils auraient formé une vraie famille. Adrian avait plusieurs fois imaginé qu'Arthur viendrait frapper à la porte et aurait fait une déclaration d'amour et de regrets à son père... mais, tout ça n'était que des rêves et, pour un enfant comme lui, il avait besoin de croire en quelque chose... Constantin était devenu un repère qui lui permettait de rire et de s'amuser. Bien que Merlin fasse tout pour paraitre heureux à ses yeux, il adorait cette période festive.

.

Adrian passa l'après-midi auprès des plus âgés pendant que Merlin finissait de préparer des gâteaux avec Hunith. Il ne parla pas à Arthur une seule fois... pourtant, son cœur d'enfant, aurait bien voulu lui pardonner, mais si son jeune père refusait de reprendre contact avec le roi alors, il lui fallait aussi accepter sa décision.

Marchant au bord d'un ruisseau, non loin de la place de Healdor, il observait Constantin rire avec d'autres jeunes qui avaient l'âge de ce dernier. Pourquoi n'était-il pas aussi grand que son ami ? Pourquoi fallait-il que le temps défile aussi vite ? Sa peur la plus profonde serait de perdre son meilleur ami.

— Adrian ?

La fête ne tardait pas à commencer et il avait fallu que le roi choisisse ce moment pour lui adresser la parole.

— Quoi ? grogna-t-il sans lever son regard.

— Pourquoi ton père n'utilise plus sa magie ?

— A votre avis ?

.

Arthur prit sur lui l'envie de gifler cette tête de mule et tenta une autre approche. Il s'agenouilla et l'enfant le fixa si sévèrement durant plusieurs secondes qu'il dut admettre qu'Adrian était un Pendragon. Son regard ne le fuyait pas et ses traits du visage reflétaient parfaitement sa rancœur.

— Bien, tu as le droit de me détester. Tu as le droit de me menacer, mais si tu veux que je quitte le corps de ton oncle, tu dois me dire tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir : pourquoi ton père n'utilise plus sa magie ?

Il patienta, détaillant le regard identique à celui de Merlin. Il avait ses yeux mais, à l'instar du sorcier, ceux de son garçon semblaient tellement emplis de colère qu'il fut certain d'une chose : cet enfant n'était pas bien. Puis, les éclairs se transformèrent doucement en une mer calme, prête à lui donner une chance.

— Mon papa Merlin n'utilise plus la magie parce que…

Arthur qui n'avait vu jusqu'ici que de la haine dans ses petits yeux pouvait enfin apercevoir sa peine.

— Parce que ? reprit-il, une main sur son épaule.

— Il dit que c'est de sa faute. De sa faute si…

— Si quoi, Adrian ?

Arthur sentit son cœur se figer quand les yeux océans se remplirent soudainement de larmes en même temps qu'il voyait la lèvre inférieure vibrer au rythme des mots qu'il chuchota :

— Si je suis là.

Il soupira en le regardant partir comme une flèche en direction de la maisonnette de Merlin. Il se redressa et tenta de comprendre pourquoi le sorcier en voulait à sa magie. Merlin regretterait-il d'avoir eu Adrian ?

Il se massa les paupières et croisa enfin les yeux gris perle de Constantin. Arthur qui ne l'avait que très peu vu à Camelot ne le connaissait pas vraiment.

— Sire, lui murmura l'adolescent, Adrian est un gentil garçon. Ne croyez pas qu'il vous déteste. Il en sait assez sur vous pour vous aimer comme il aime Merlin.

Arthur, la gorge sèche, l'écouta sans parvenir à le croire.

— Vous savez, poursuivit le jeune homme en soupirant, même s'il vous en veut, il ne souhaite qu'une chose. Que vous fassiez la paix avec son père et que, peut-être justement, Merlin pourra se pardonner.

— Se pardonner de quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, lui avoua-t-il en baissant le regard vers la terre, tout ce dont je suis certain, c'est que Merlin ne vous en a jamais voulu. Le problème vient d'ailleurs.

— Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ?

— J'ai grandi avec votre fils, sire. Ne croyez pas que la vie lui a tout offert. Adrian n'est encore qu'un enfant.

— Tu l'aimes beaucoup ?

Arthur le vit rougir avant de hocher la tête.

— Il a de la chance de t'avoir, alors ? murmura le roi en lui souriant.

— Non. Je crois que c'est moi qui en aie, répondit-il en partant rejoindre Adrian.

Il resta quelques minutes seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

Son fils avait tout d'un prince héritier mais comme le lui disait Constantin, ce n'était qu'un enfant. Arthur se demandait pourquoi son garçon pensait que la magie était la cause de sa présence ? Et, si Merlin ne lui en avait jamais voulu, pourquoi la détestait-il quand, finalement, il avait eu le droit d'avoir un enfant ? (Sur ce sujet, il essayait déjà d'accepter l'idée que le sorcier ait pu être un jour enceint).

Tout cela semblait si compliqué qu'il baissa son regard sur l'herbe et passa une main sur ses paupières. Il prit une profonde respiration en admettant qu'il avait merdé. Non seulement il avait un héritier mais il avait aussi perdu l'homme qu'il aimait depuis toujours.

 _"Papa"_

Il leva son visage et entendit de nouveau cette étrange petite voix. La brise avait quelque chose de merveilleux. Comme une mère, elle semblait lui murmurer d'écouter celle qui avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de prendre contact avec lui.

— Qui es-tu ? souffla-t-il sans conviction.

 _"Papa, pourquoi m'as-tu oubliée ?"_

Le cœur soudainement en panique, il fit un tour sur lui-même. Devenait-il fou ? Pourquoi la voix enfantine lui parler comme s'il la connaissait ? Pourquoi avait-elle, autrefois, disparu de ses rêves ?

— Qui es-tu ?

Il dut s'adosser contre un arbre quand la brise se fit plus violente, tournoyant autour de son corps comme si une force invisible se frayait un chemin dans ses mémoires. Ses yeux se fermèrent, ses jambes flageolèrent et Arthur tomba sur les fesses. Une vague de douceur venait de l'enveloper puis, tout devint soudainement flou et opalin.

.

.

 _Arthur se trouva projeté dans la pièce à vivre de chez Merlin. Ce n'était pas un rêve et c'était aussi différent de ces précédentes visions. Il ne voyait pas à travers les yeux de Gauvain. C'était comme s'il était là sans vraiment l'être. Un peu comme un esprit errant._

 _Pour confirmer ses pensées, une petite main saisit la sienne, le poussant à baisser son regard sur une ombre aussi haute que trois pommes. Il essaya de la détailler mais il ne parvint pas à voir son visage._

 _— Ce n'est pas un rêve, lui révéla-t-elle._

 _— Où suis-je alors ?_

 _Le cœur battant d'une peur inconnue, il suivit de ses yeux la seconde main de la petite fille -chose dont il était certain au son de sa voix enfantine- et observa la scène..._

 _Il voyait Merlin, aussi jeune que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, allongé sur de grosses couvertures. Il avait oublié combien il était attirant, combien il avait chéri son corps,... combien il l'avait aimé toute une nuit durant..._

 _Il regarda son visage rougi et vit Hunith qui semblait compatir à sa douleur. Il avança instinctivement de quelques pas quand il réalisa qu'il assistait à la naissance d'Adrian. Grace à Gauvain, Arthur savait que le chevalier était arrivé peu après l'arrivée de son garçon…_

 _— M'man, murmura le jeune sorcier, je n'ai plus de force, ma magie,... elle se fatigue..._

 _— Chut, le coupa celle-ci d'une voix aussi brisée que celui de son fils, respire profondément, c'est bientôt fini..._

 _Arthur, les larmes aux yeux, vit Gaius arriver à son tour. Ce dernier posa un drap bleu en forme de boule sur le fauteuil en osier et se plaça en face du jeune homme. Pendant que Hunith prenait le nouveau-né dans ses bras, le médecin récita une incantation qui referma l'ouverture du bas-ventre de Merlin._

 _Arthur n'osa pas s'approcher. Cet instant, il se refusait de le voir parce qu'il n'était pas là quand Adrian était né…_

 _Soudain, Merlin lâcha un hurlement qui ressemblait à celui d'un animal blessé. C'était empli d'une peine si innommable que cela lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Arthur, le regard embué et le corps affolé, ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer._

 _Pourquoi Merlin pleurait-il à chaude larmes ? Adrian était bien né ?_

 _À cette question, il fut tiré par la main de la petite qui lui désigna le drap bleu qu'avait déposée le médecin sur le fauteuil. Arthur plissa ses yeux et distingua une petite lumière dorée étinceler autour de ce qu'il avait pris pour une simple boule de tissu._

 _Son cœur palpita d'effroi quand il s'avança et vit le visage d'un bébé. Si Adrian était ici, qui était dans les bras d'Hunith ?_

 _— Veux-tu la prendre ? murmura celle-ci en tendant au sorcier un drap rose._

 _Enfin._

 _Arthur comprit._

 _Merlin avait eu des jumeaux._

 _Adrian avait eu une sœur._

 _Et Arthur n'était pas là…_

 _Il avait fait ce choix idiot…_

 _Maintenant, il réalisait son erreur._

 _Arthur, la gorge noué et l'estomac retourné, s'approcha de Merlin. Des larmes de peine coulèrent le long de ses joues, enserrant soudainement sa poitrine d'une douleur jusque-là inconnue. Merlin avait eu une fille. Sa fille. Et il n'était pas là pour le soutenir et s'en voulut terriblement de l'avoir fait fuir de Camelot…_

 _Arthur le regarda étreindre leur bébé comme un trésor prêt à partir dans l'oubli. Le torse comprimé d'un étau invisible, il contempla Merlin qui hoquetait sans s'arrêter tout en pleurant des torrents de larmes._

 _— J'aurai dû être là, murmura-t-il en sanglotant, il n'aurait pas dû vivre ça, sans moi..._

 _Il était impuissant devant la perte du sorcier qui semblait murmurer des petits mots d'amour à son bébé mort-né, des mots qu'il aurait voulu partager avec lui. La vision de Merlin lui devint si insupportable qu'un hurlement déchiré franchit de sa propre bouche. Tombant à genoux, il secoua la tête, regrettant d'avoir été le plus stupide des hommes._

 _— Pardon, pardon..._

 _Arthur savait, à cette seconde, qu'il méritait la haine d'Adrian et sûrement aussi la colère enfouie du sorcier. Quand il aperçut Gauvain entrer dans la maisonnette, Arthur prit enfin conscience des mots de Merlin "Ne me quitte jamais"._

 _— Papa, murmura la petite fille._

 _Les yeux remplis d'eau et les lèvres déformées par la douleur, Arthur peinait à comprendre que tout cela s'était réellement passé. Le cœur déchiré, il put enfin discerner le visage de sa fille. Il la contempla, remarquant avec douleur la similitude de son visage à celui d'Adrian. Il éclata à nouveau en sanglots quand elle tendit ses bras pour qu'il la prenne tout contre lui._

 _— Est-ce de ma faute ? demanda-t-il._

 _Elle secoua la tête._

 _— Pourquoi Merlin ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?_

 _Il l'étreignait si fort qu'il avait peur que ce rêve ne soit qu'un leurre... peur qu'elle n'ait jamais existé..._

 _— Je suis tellement désolé..._

 _— P'pa._

 _Arthur se fit violence pour plonger son regard dans celui de sa fille. Il était d'un océan si profond qu'il pouvait y voir celui de Merlin. Soudain, sa respiration s'arrêta net : la couleur vira doucement en un ambré éclatant._

 _Elle devait repartir._

 _Mais avant cela, elle lui murmura des mots d'enfants à son oreille. Ce n'était que ceux d'une fille à son père. Des mots qui semblaient avoir le pouvoir de l'aider à comprendre la situation. De simples mots qui semblaient lui dire qu'il détenait les mêmes armes que Merlin._

 _ **-MERLIN-**_

Merlin qui avait laissé son fils avec les aînés était au chevet de Gauvain. Gaël, le forgeron, l'avait découvert évanoui à côté du ruisseau. Cela faisait bien plusieurs heures que son ami était allongé et cela l'inquiétait.

Depuis quelques jours, il sentait la manifestation d'une magie qui n'était pas la sienne. Ce n'était pas non plus celle de son fils. Il avait peut-être enfermé à double tour l'essence de sa magie dans un coin de son esprit, il n'en restait pas moins un puissant sorcier. Elle avait beau tenter de s'échapper de son emprise, il ne la laisserait plus faire. Pour toujours, il l'espérait l'avoir enfouie avec toute sa colère. Dès l'instant où sa vie avait basculé, son âme avait été comme coupé en deux. L'un sombrant dans une démence éternelle et l'autre ne vivant que parmi les hommes pour y survivre.

Tombant de fatigue, il s'allongea et colla son torse au dos de son ami. Comme toutes ses nuits depuis de longues années, il faisait taire une petite voix qui essayait toujours de s'insinuer au fond de son cœur... et Merlin, persuadé que cela n'était que l'œuvre de sa propre magie, préféra l'ignorer... parce qu'à ses yeux, la destinée s'était moquée de lui.

Quel genre de sorcier était-il pour n'avoir pas pu sauver sa fille ?

à suivre

.

Je n'ai pas encore écris la suite... j'espère la poursuivre, hein...

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine.

ERIDINE


	7. CHA 4 - Partie 1

_**Merci Didinou et petiboune**_

 _ **-Merlin-**_

Je vous ai dit que le chapitre précédent était court ? J'ai réalisé (une fois mis en ligne) qu'en fait il ne l'était pas,

je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pensais qu'il ne faisait que 2500 mots -_-/

J'avance, j'avance sur sa correction... et toujours rien écrit pour la suite mais les idées reviennent !

Bonne lecture !

.

 **Chapitre 4 : Adrian, Arthur, elles et... les autres - Partie 1**

.

 _Elle n'avait plus vraiment de corps. Elle était -juste- coincée à cause de l'amour de son père. Mais aujourd'hui, son esprit souriait de bon cœur, car enfin, Arthur avait compris la profonde blessure de Merlin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à agir à travers le corps de Gauvain et de lui rendre sa liberté. Le sorcier devait cesser d'enfermer ce qui faisait de lui Emrys._

 _Elle rit en se penchant sur le visage endormi de son frère jumeau. Son âme d'enfant ressentait sa peine et sa tristesse... et, comme toutes ses nuits à ses côtés, elle veillait sur sa moitié en lui murmurant des mots d'une sœur à un frère..._

 _ **-MERLIN-**_

Merlin ne pensait pas avoir de regret. Il avait cru à des rêves secrètements enfouis au fond de son cœur mais le résultat de ses actes l'avaient amené à croire qu'il devait en subir les conséquences. C'était ce qui était en train de le tuer à petit feu car, sur le coup, il aurait préféré mourir que de n'avoir jamais pu vivre cette unique nuit d'amour avec Arthur. Elle avait été merveilleuse et douce. Chaque caresse que lui avait offert son amant lui avait prouvé combien celui-ci tenait à lui.

Merlin n'en avait jamais douté : Arthur l'aimait. Il avait ensuite accepté les mots qu'il lui avait calmement dit « cela ne devra plus se reproduire ». Même s'il en avait souffert, il savait que la soudaine distance qui les séparait n'était due qu'à leurs rangs respectifs.

Mais, il n'avait pas imaginé que les conséquences seraient aussi difficile que s'il avait été une femme parce qu'à ses yeux, il n'aurait pas dû en avoir. Lorsque sa magie lui avait révélé qu'il attendait un bébé, Merlin avait paniqué. Il avait essayé à maintes reprises de parler avec Arthur mais ce dernier l'avait soigneusement évité durant les trois premiers mois jusqu'à ce qu'un soir où il était parvenu à le coincer dans une alcôve.

— Arthur, je dois te parler de-

— C'est majesté, lui avait-il souligné d'un ton ferme, le blessant dans son amour propre.

— Majesté, j'ai besoin de discuter avec vous de-

Il se souvenait de s'être tu. Comment le vouvoyer après leur union ? Le regard indéchiffrable que lui avait décoché son amant d'une nuit lui avait brisé le cœur, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux, comme si... il ne représentait plus qu'un simple sujet de la cour. Il avait instinctivement posé ses mains sur son ventre à peine arrondi et dissimulé par un haut un peu plus large... chose qu'Arthur n'avait pas paru s'en rendre compte. Ce qui l'avait fait le plus souffrir avait été de le voir pivoter et lui cingler d'une voix tranchante :

— Il n'y a jamais rien eu Merlin. Tu restes enchanteur de la cour et rien d'autre. Nous ne devons plus nous voir.

— Arthur, je...

Ce dernier lui avait alors ordonné de le retrouver dans sa chambre, peu avant l'heure du coucher. Merlin, persuadé de pouvoir lui avouer ce qui grandissait en lui, se rappelait d'avoir souri. Il était certain que son amant saurait être compréhensif et, peut-être, aurait-il pu accepter l'enfant qu'il portait de lui ?

Bien que Gaius avait eu l'air inquiet, Merlin avait voulu croire qu'il avait une place auprès du roi. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de prendre celle de la reine mais, juste que le roi sache qu'il allait donner naissance à son enfant... Malheureusement, le rendez-vous ne s'était pas déroulé comme il l'avait espéré. À peine Arthur avait-il ouvert la porte que ce dernier lui avait froidement recommandé d'arrêter de faire des allusions à leur fameuse nuit. Merlin avait voulu y croire jusqu'au bout. Il avait juste imaginé que ce masque n'était qu'un mur invisible entre eux... et Merlin s'était fait violence pour tout lui avouer...

— Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle... avait-il commencé.

— MERLIN !

— Non ! Tu dois savoir que cette nuit-là...

— Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Merlin ! lui avait-il subitement hurlé, ce n'était qu'une erreur ! J'ai cru que tu l'aurais compris ! C'est la pire que j'ai pu faire de toute ma vie !

À ces horribles mots, ses larmes avaient dévalés sur la peau claire de ses joues, enserrant sa poitrine et sa gorge. Incapable d'arrêter ses pleurs, il lui avait tout de même murmuré d'une voix vibrante d'espoir :

— Non,... ce n'est pas vrai,... j'ai ressenti ton amour,... j'ai-

— A d'autre Merlin ! Ne fait pas la fille ! Regarde-toi !

— Arthur...

Durant quelques secondes, il avait cru qu'il aurait changé d'avis mais il l'avait gentiment intimé d'en rester-là et qu'il pouvait continuer à vivre au château en tant qu'enchanteur. Mais le plus douloureux avait été d'entendre de simples mots qui avait fini par l'achever :

— Guenièvre est enceinte.

Merlin avait fui le royaume en haïssant sa naïveté. Il s'en était voulu d'avoir cru que le roi aurait pu réellement l'aimer puis, à force de se détester de s'être abandonné dans les bras d'un menteur, il avait commencé à haïr sa condition. Comment un homme pouvait-il tomber enceint ? Nul doute qu'Arthur l'aurait sûrement banni pour lui avoir fait un enfant. Il avait fini par s'en persuader... mais, l'arrivée de Gauvain dans sa nouvelle vie l'avait réconforté. Son ami ne l'avait jamais vu comme un manipulateur ou un monstre. Cela l'avait un peu aidé. Il s'était même fait à l'idée de pouvoir -un jour- présenter l'enfant à Arthur lorsqu'il serait né.

Mais là, encore, la magie ne l'avait pas soutenue, brisant une partie de son être. Elle lui avait enlevé une vie : celle de sa fille, celle qu'il avait portée en lui pendant neuf mois. Il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, sanglotant la mort inexpliquée de son enfant. Cela avait été la goutte d'eau. Sa magie n'était qu'une abomination. Elle l'avait condamné à vivre sans amour et sans espoir alors, il avait décidé de haïr cette part de lui. Il ne l'utiliserait plus et la ferait taire à chaque fois qu'elle aurait envie de le consoler... parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à sauver chez lui. C'était définitivement terminé.

 _ **-MERLIN-**_

Le lendemain matin de l'évanouissement du chevalier, Merlin s'étonna de désirer le corps de ce dernier. C'était étrange, lui qui ne pensait plus éprouver ce genre de sentiments, voulait sentir sa chaleur contre la sienne. Depuis quelques jours, il se sentait attiré alors qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé cela avec lui. Gauvain et lui avaient peut-être eu des relations mais il avait toujours su qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus que de l'affection. Merlin l'aimait mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi fort qu'avec _l'autre_. Peut-être qu'à force de le voir et de passer du temps avec son ami, il était tombé amoureux de lui ? Peut-être qu'il était temps pour lui de s'ouvrir un peu plus et de vivre en couple ?

— Merlin ?

Il ouvrit ses yeux et son cœur se mit à battre si violemment qu'il ne put rien dire.

— Adrian t'appelle de l'autre côté de la porte.

Ravi de pouvoir échappé à l'attraction de Gauvain, il se dépêcha de quitter la chambre et d'embrasser son fils.

— Adrian !

Il s'agenouilla et cette fois-ci son cœur de père venait de se fendre devant la triste mine de son garçon. Adrian se jeta dans ses bras, éclatant soudainement en sanglot. Son fils semblait lui marmonner des mots mais il peinait à les comprendre. Seul le prénom de Constantin parut s'éclaircir.

Il l'emmena dans la pièce à vivre et s'assit sur le banc recouvert de coussins. Il soupira, le serrant très fortement contre son torse. Parfois cela lui rappelait ses chagrins lorsque sa mère essayait, dans sa jeunesse, de le consoler.

— Qu'est-ce qui passe mon trésor ?

Merlin patienta quelques minutes, attendant qu'Adrian calme ses tremblements puis, il réitéra sa question.

— Maëlle m'a volé Constantin ! Et lui, il n'a pas voulu resté avec moi !

— Tu sais qu'il est plus grand que toi et...

— Non ! Moi je ne veux pas ! Il doit rester avec moi !

Ce qui arrivait souvent à lui percer le cœur était le caractère de son garçon. Il lui rappelait souvent _l'autre_ et c'était très difficile de ne pas oublier celui qui avait participé à sa déchéance. Bien qu'Adrian soit la seule personne qui le maintenait en vie, il regrettait que son garçon n'ait pas un peu plus de lui. Merlin faisait des efforts pour ne pas voir les traits de _l'autre_ mais, de temps en temps, il n'arrivait pas à faire l'impasse.

— Adrian, peut-être qu'il a envie d'être avec cette jeune fille ?

— Non ! je ne veux pas qu'il l'aime plus que moi ! Constantin est à moi !

Merlin ne savait pas comment lui expliquer ces choses-là et il se doutait bien que cela arriverait un jour. Constantin était, certes, important mais il avait toujours su qu'à un moment, le frère de Gauvain devrait se séparer de lui pour vivre ses petites amourettes.

— Peut-être qu'il est amoureux ?

Le regard humide et sombre que lui lança son fils le figea : il était identique au Pendragon.

— T'es jamais amoureux papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? ! lui hurla-t-il en s'enfuyant de la maison.

Il se leva, les jambes tremblantes et allait partir le rejoindre près du ruisseau quand la voix de Gauvain le stoppa.

— Je vais le chercher.

Merlin hocha la tête sans parvenir à lui répondre. Il n'osa pas lui demander de mettre un bas plus convenable alors qu'il ne portait qu'une braie. Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur les fesses, le faisant soudainement rougir. Pourquoi son traître de cœur avait-il choisi son meilleur ami ? Pourquoi ressentait-il soudainement quelque chose pour lui après tant d'années ?

 ** _._**

Arthur profita de la fuite de son fils pour aérer sa tête. Il ne prit même pas la peine de courir. Il avait besoin de réconforter son cœur et de comprendre ce que sa fille avait voulu lui dire. Il se disait qu'Adrian saurait mieux lui en dire plus. Mais avant cela, il devait régler le cas de Constantin.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et fut accueilli par une voix cinglante :

— Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? !

Il leva quelques secondes ses yeux vers le ciel et soupira. Ce n'était pas gagné.

— Adrian...

— Si vous venez jouer au papa, je vous le dis tout de suite ! Je n'en ai qu'un !

— O...Kay. Écoute, tu es un Pendragon et un Pendragon ne pleure pas.

Le regard noir qui se planta dans le sien le fit à peine tressaillir. Arthur qui avait fini par s'y faire ne pouvait plus nier que ce garçon était le sien.

— Je ne pleure pas !

— D'accord, admettons que tu aies une poussière dans l'œil, dis-moi pourquoi tu te réfugies ici ?

— Je ne me cache pas !

— D'accord, t'es-tu bien amusé hier soir à la fête ? demanda-t-il en haussant des épaules.

— Oui.

Arthur sentait que cela allait être horriblement dure.

— Adrian, écoute, je sais que tu me détestes, je sais que tu aurais voulu que ce soit Gauvain mais pour l'instant tu n'auras pas le choix que de me supporter, tu devras faire avec ce que tu as sous la main.

Il entendit l'enfant ronchonner puis, il le vit respirer profondément avant de lui poser une question :

— Pourquoi vous n'avez pas d'enfant ?

Il serra ses dents à son tour et se rappela du malheur qui avait frappé sa reine.

— Je le voulais mais je n'ai pas pu.

— Pourquoi ? Vous n'en vouliez pas ? sembla tester le blondinet.

Arthur prenait sur lui la douleur d'avoir perdu l'enfant qu'avait porté Guenièvre mais, le pire était de savoir une seconde fois dans sa vie qu'il en avait perdu un autre. Il déglutit, avalant sa salive de travers. Il toussa et prit une inspiration quand Adrian détourna ses yeux pour fixer la surface du ruisseau.

— Vous l'avez perdu, lui souffla doucement son fils qui le fit frémir de peur.

— Comment le sais-tu ?

Le visage de son garçon parut moins stricte et prêt à se confier.

— Elle me l'a dit.

Arthur pensa immédiatement à sa jumelle mais connaissant Merlin, il était persuadé que ce dernier ne lui aurait jamais parlé de sa sœur et aurait tout fait pour le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de comprendre. Arthur aurait sûrement fait la même chose. Toutefois, il s'agissait d'Adrian : un petit sorcier.

— Tu lui parles souvent ?

Cette fois-ci, il croisa un regard empli d'incompréhension.

— Je ne peux plus. Elle, bredouilla-t-il en fuyant pour la première fois son regard, elle est morte.

Il réalisa qu'il ne parlait pas de la même personne.

— De qui me parles-tu ? De ta magie ou...

— C'est ma magie qui m'a dit d'aller lui parler au lac d'Avalon.

— Parler à Qui ?

Arthur, le coeur palpitant, fronça ses sourcils devant son silence et préféra attendre une réponse. Bien qu'il avait été habitué à la magie de Merlin, il commençait serieusement à avoir peur. Qu'allait lui révéler son garçon?

— C'était notre secret, bafouilla timidement Adrian, mais comme elle n'est plus là, je peux te le dire ?

Presque ravi de voir que l'enfant commençait sérieusement à s'ouvrir à lui, il respira plus facilement et poursuivit :

— Je crois que c'est à toi d'en décider.

Il vit ses lèvres se pincer puis, le cœur battant, les siennes vibrèrent au nom qu'Adrian prononça :

— Guenièvre.

Arthur retint sa surprise, restant vaillant devant cette nouvelle inattendue. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi sa reine désirait aller plus souvent seule au lac. Il se souvint que les dernières fois, lorsqu'elle en revenait, elle était moins renfermée et un peu plus souriante. Soudain, il comprit une chose :

— Merlin ne t'a jamais parler de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Son fils secoua la tête, lui plantant un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Ainsi, il s'était fait des idées. Le sorcier l'avait rayé de sa vie.

— Et ta magie, demanda-t-il, elle te parle ?

— Uh.

— C'est elle qui t'a dit d'échanger mon corps avec Gauvain ?

— Non. Elle l'a fait toute seule. Papa, il dit que je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie.

— Mais il t'arrive bien de lui désobéir.

— Que quand je suis avec oncle Gauvain, lui révéla-t-il à voix basse comme s'il craignait d'être entendu par Merlin, mais je fais que des petits trucs sinon papa la sent et se met en colère. Très en colère.

Les yeux extrêmement brillants d'Adrian lui firent mal au cœur. Bien que la magie n'était pas sa tasse de thé, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre son fils et lui, comme si, enfin, il parvenait à trouver un semblant d'équilibre avec lui. Il tendit ses bras instinctivement vers son garçon et ce dernier s'y jeta. Arthur sentait qu'il venait de franchir un pas important puis, il sourit en l'entendant renifler :

— Je ne pleure pas !

— Oui, je sais.

à suivre

.

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant,

Sur ce, à la prochaine.

ERIDINE


	8. CHAP 4 - Partie 2

.

 **Merci pour vos commentaires.**

.

 **Chapitre 4 : Adrian, Arthur, elles et... les autres - Partie 2**

.

 _* langage des signes !_

 _._

Pendant ce temps, loin de toute l'agitation qui régnait dans certains cœurs, Gauvain avait passé le début de la soirée à errer au château. Il avait vraiment cru que d'être dans la peau du roi serait amusant mais, au fil des heures, il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme : ce n'était finalement pas marrant du tout !

Il marchait en direction des quartiers des chevaliers quand, au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut Nadia. La jolie brune semblait en pleine conversation avec un jeune homme qui était malheureusement de dos. De l'endroit d'où il se tenait, il arrivait à comprendre les gestes de Nadia. Elle semblait inquiète à propos de son frère. Gauvain sourit en pensant aux défis mais ses lèvres grimacèrent quand elle ajouta que Léon se sentait ailleurs en ce moment. Il déglutit et la vit poursuivre en déchiffrant ses mouvements de mains :

* Je l'aime beaucoup et je crois que nous faisons une terrible erreur si nous décidions de nous marier maintenant. Serais-tu d'accord pour que nous repoussions le mariage ?

Gauvain retint de justesse une quinte de toux.

Soulagé de ne pas avoir été repéré, il sortit sa tête et s'étonna de ne plus arriver à suivre les mouvements de Nadia ou était-elle confuse ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait agir ainsi. Elle était habituellement calme et, parfois, il se rappelait combien il adorait rire avec elle. Il avait cru l'aimer un temps mais ce n'était qu'une profonde et sincère amitié. Il l'avait réalisé quand Merlin avait rompu leur relation... Ou du moins, il l'avait forcé.

A cette pensée, Gauvain fit demi-tour et retourna dans la chambre royale. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de la situation. Aurait-il la chance de vivre le vrai amour ? Ou serait-il amené à se consoler dans les bras d'un autre ? Il lui suffisait de voir comment le sorcier occupait ses journées. Merlin ne vivait que pour Adrian mais parfois, il semblait tellement prisonnier de sa souffrance qu'il oubliait de vivre lui-même sa vie.

Ensuite, il y avait Nadia. Gauvain ne voulait pas la priver d'un aussi bel événement. Il l'aimait beaucoup. C'était une gentille femme qui avait toujours su l'écouter, surtout lorsqu'il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec Constantin. Ce n'était pas facile de gérer un petit frère quand il était un peu perdu dans son rôle d'oncle et de chevalier.

Mais, Léon, cela était autre chose et, à cette seconde, il se sentait tiraillé. Il lui en voulait encore d'avoir raté la naissance d'Adrian puis, en y réfléchissant, il se demandait pourquoi il ne lui avait pas fait confiance pour garder le secret sur sa sœur ? Léon l'avait tout de même envoyé la secourir...

.

.

 _''Gauvain plissait ses paupières quand les rayons du soleil couchant tombaient sur son champ de vision ou, du moins, celui du roi dont il voyait à travers ses yeux. C'était à la fois étrange et instructif. Cela lui permettait de mieux cerner Arthur et, peut-être par la même occasion, Léon._

 _Il baissa son regard vers le parvis et aperçut la reine qui descendait du carrosse avec l'aide du chevalier. Elle avait horriblement maigri depuis qu'elle avait perdu le bébé. Gauvain se rappelait des larmes qu'elle avait versées et jamais le roi ne l'avait abandonné quand, Gauvain lui-même, savait que Merlin vivait avec un héritier non reconnu._

 _Mais, ce jour-là, dans le for intérieur du roi, Gauvain sentait qu'elle était différente. Son visage était rayonnant et son sourire avait un air de gaieté qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis des années. Il pivota, patientant le retour de Sir Léon. Il parvenait à comprendre les pensées d'Arthur quand le chevalier vint faire son rapport au roi. ''_

Soudain, Gauvain se réveilla en sursaut : Constantin et Adrian lui avaient raconté qu'ils avaient discuté avec une gentille dame au bord du lac. Était-il possible que Guenièvre ait pu les rencontrer ? Les enfants, âgés à l'époque respectivement de 13 et 4 ans, aimaient beaucoup patauger dans l'eau. Il réfléchit en roulant sur le côté et referma ses paupières... La reine avaient dû les voir durant deux années consécutives avant de quitter le monde des vivants...

Tout cela devenait de plus en plus étrange : c'était exactement quelques jours avant la fête de l'équinoxe d'été et plus précisément durant les trois jours de solitude de Merlin. Il roula sur son épaule droite et émit un soupir empli de questions. Il savait que Guenièvre y allait déjà avant de rencontrer les enfants et se demandait pourquoi son petit frère ne lui avait jamais donné son nom ? Bien qu'il avait confiance en ce dernier, il avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une personne de Healdor... De plus, Constantin n'était pas non plus stupide au point de ne pas reconnaître la reine puisqu'il l'emmenait assez souvent à Camelot.

Il roula de l'autre côté en sachant très bien que Guenièvre était habituée à dormir dans une petite tente. Mais, où avait pu passer Léon durant ces entrevues ? Quelque chose le tracassait... Lorsqu'il était venu pour confronter le roi à ses responsabilités, il lui avait bien semblé que le chevalier n'avait pas reconnu Adrian... Le petit blondinet aurait-il usé de sa magie ? Non, ce n'était pas envisageable. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne jouerait jamais avec les mémoires des autres...

.

.

— Majesté, il est l'heure de se lever.

Gauvain grogna et cala un bras sur ses paupières. Le lit était tellement douillet qu'il regrettait presque de s'être couché tard.

— Votre plateau est sur la table. N'oubliez pas que vous avez un entretien avec Sir Léon pour revoir la liste de vos défis. De plus, il aura aussi la liste des participants.

— George ! ronchonna-t-il en se redressant sur le lit d'Arthur, si tu ne te tais pas, je te plante ma lame !

Il sourit en le regardant se tenir soudainement droit à côté de la table.

— Voilà qui est mieux.

Il s'assit en tenue de nuit, trop affamé pour prendre le temps de s'habiller. Chose qui semblait étonner le valet et Gauvain n'y prêta pas attention. Cependant, il se permit de lever un regard noir dans sa direction quand ce dernier se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre.

— Une envie pressante ? demanda-t-il.

Le visage inquiet et livide de George se décomposa et lui répondit :

— Oh, euh, non, sire.

— Bon, qu'y a-t-il pour que tu sautes sur place ?

Gauvain but son verre de jus de fruit puis poursuivit en le voyant s'immobiliser :

— Je t'écoute.

— Majesté, puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

— Oui, naturellement.

Il ne savait pas si Arthur aurait répondu cela mais le valet commençait à l'intéresser.

— J'aimerai avoir la permission de prendre deux jours de congé. Je, euh...

— Pour quel motif ?

Gauvain était fier de lui. Arthur aurait surement posé ce genre de questions.

— Je vais me marier...

Gauvain se retint d'éclater de rire quand George passa du blanc au rouge. C'était donc lui le fameux courtisan de Nadia ! Mais... n'avait-il pas compris la veille que la jeune femme ne voulait pas précipiter la cérémonie ?

— Bien. Vous n'aurez qu'à me donner une date et...

— C'est prévu pour cette fin de semaine. Merci votre majesté ! Puis-je l'annoncer à ma future épouse ?

— Oui, bien sûr, je crois que Nadia serait absolument heureuse !

.

George se figea quelques secondes : ce n'était pas son roi.

Il le regarda reprendre son repas et finit par quitter la chambre. Il alla retrouver sa dulcinée chez lui. Guenièvre lui avait vendu sa petite maisonnette lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'il courtisait secrètement Nadia. Il se savait chanceux parce qu'il n'était ni chevalier et ni garde. Son rang aurait pu la faire fuir... ou fuir Léon. Il poussa sa porte et sourit en croisant les yeux noisette de sa bien-aimée. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux bruns en un très beau chignon et portait une robe rose foncé qu'il lui avait offerte quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'était pas à plaindre. Le roi le payait bien comme tous les sujets de la cour.

*Alors ? mima-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Il l'enlaça doucement par la taille et l'embrassa avant de s'écarter pour lui répondre :

*Je crois que tu as raison, ce n'est pas Arthur.

A travers le regard amusé de sa fiancée, il savait que les jours à venir aller être longs... longs pour lui et totalement amusant pour elle... mais pour sa bien-aimée, il était prêt à tout : même à faire tomber le roi.

.

.

Léon venait de pénétrer dans la chambre royale et vit immédiatement le dos d'Arthur qui semblait absorber par le ciel azur.

— Majesté ? Je vous attendais dans la salle de réunion. Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?

— Ici ou en bas, peu importe. Je voulais m'entretenir avec toi.

— Ah. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Il regarda le roi marcher doucement dans sa direction et fronça ses sourcils : Arthur était bizarre depuis quelques jours.

— Penses-tu que je ne devrais pas lancer les défis ?

— Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

— Je ne sais pas justement.

Léon ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

— J'envisage de me retirer des candidats et profiter de cet événement pour trouver mon successeur.

— Pardon Léon mais, je n'ai pas compris ta réponse, murmura-t-il surpris par ce revirement de situation. Enfin, c'est si soudain...

Gauvain faisait un effort pour ne pas se trahir : jouer Arthur c'était pire que de boire six choppes d'hydromel d'affilés ! Il prit une profonde respiration en attendant une réponse de Léon qui ne vint pas immédiatement. Le chevalier semblait soucieux et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il lui était rare de le voir ainsi... mais, l'amitié qui liait le roi et Léon ne datait pas de la veille. Gauvain le savait et peut-être se permettait-il de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire...

— Arthur...

Gauvain n'aimait pas du tout le ton amical qu'il venait d'employer.

— Depuis que Merlin a montré sa puissance au peuple de Camelot, plus personne n'a osé attaquer le royaume. Les quelques bandits qui s'y étaient tenté ne sont jamais revenus et,... je crois, soupira le chevalier, que j'ai besoin de partir.

— Pourquoi ? j'ai toujours pensé que tu te sentais bien ici ? !

Gauvain recula d'un pas quand Léon le dévisagea une seconde avant de poursuivre :

— Je ne vous l'ai jamais caché, sire !

— Bien, répondit-il sans vraiment connaitre les détails... mais, rafraîchis-moi la mémoire, s'il te plaît.

Le visage de Léon parut se détendre comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas parlé. Le chevalier lui tourna le dos, marchant autour d'un pilier imaginaire et se planta à nouveau devant lui :

— Depuis que Guenièvre est partie, j'ai espéré de tout mon cœur que vous puissiez trouver une autre femme mais,... ce n'est pas cela qui vous manque,... C'est Merlin.

Gauvain vit une étincelle briller dans les yeux de son aîné. Il leva son regard et sourit en apercevant une ride sur le front. Léon n'était pas pareil lorsqu'il était avec Arthur. Il le découvrait plus soucieux et attentionné.

— Sire ?

— Pardon ? réagit Gauvain en faisant un pas en arrière, tu disais ?

— Je parlais de Merlin !

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Bien, répondit le chevalier, si vous permettez, je dois me rendre sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Gauvain le regarda s'approcher de la porte quand il finit par lui demander :

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je revois Merlin ?

Il contempla le visage de Léon qui venait de se tourner dans sa direction. Il semblait à la fois calme et inquiet.

— Je voudrais vous savoir en bonne compagnie quand je partirais. Vous savoir seul avec vos regrets ne vous aideront pas à y voir plus claire. Vous devriez aller à sa rencontre.

— D'accord, bredouilla-t-il en croisant un regard empli de compassion, je lui ferais parvenir une missive,... pour venir voir les défis et,... je pense que Gauvain l'accompagnera si Merlin accepte...

— Je l'apporterai moi-même sire. Si vous me l'écriviez pour cette après-midi, je pourrais être chez sa mère dans deux jours.

Gauvain, la bouche close, hocha la tête. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait jamais regardé Léon de cette manière... Et son cœur semblait battre à vive allure dans sa poitrine... Il cala une main par-dessus et pria pour que le roi joue le jeu... Il était temps pour Merlin de revenir là où tout avait fini avec Arthur.

.

.

Merlin préparait le repas de midi en silence. Il repensait à ce qui s'était passé tôt ce matin : Adrian se confiant et se laissant consoler par Gauvain. Ce dernier avait toujours été là pour lui... bien plus que ne l'avait été _l'autre_... puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais rien fait avec lui.

Depuis que son meilleur ami était revenu de Camelot, il avait l'impression de le voir autrement... C'était comme si, quelque chose avait changé en lui... Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il éprouvait un sentiment de réconfort... Peut-être que, aujourd'hui, il devait prendre conscience qu'il avait le droit d'aimer à nouveau... et accepter ses sentiments ? Peut-être devait-il, enfin oublier _l'autre_...

— Papa, j'ai faim ! s'écria son fils en se jetant tout contre sa taille.

Il baissa son regard pour le plonger dans celui d'Adrian. Son garçon paraissait heureux... et c'était grâce à Gauvain. Il releva alors son visage et posa ses yeux océan sur son ami de longue date. Il sourit nerveusement et fit mine de retirer une casserole du feu quand, la respiration coupée, son cœur s'emballa et ses joues s'enflammèrent.

— Tu vas bien Merlin? l'interrogea Gauvain quand son garçon ressortit pour nourrir les chevaux.

— Oui, répondit-il sans se tourner.

Il sentit Gauvain s'éloigner et s'asseoir sur une chaise.

— Adrian va mieux, l'informa son ami.

— Il t'apprécie beaucoup, chuchota Merlin d'une voix tremblante, et... moi, aussi... enfin, ce que je veux dire...

Il arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'approcha de son ami. Gauvain le regarda à son tour et son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine quand il parvint à poser une main sur celle du chevalier.

— J'aimerai qu'on discute sérieusement de... nous.

.

Arthur figé par ces mots ne voulait pas débattre d'une histoire entre Merlin et Gauvain. Il ne pouvait pas ! Mais peut-être devait-il l'avoir pour passer à autre chose et se pardonner d'avoir gâché la vie de Merlin. Au moins Gauvain avait été là pour lui depuis le début... Dix ans qu'il ne savait pas ce qui était advenu du sorcier et aujourd'hui, Merlin était attiré par Gauvain.

à suivre

.

à la prochaine.

Vous aimez la magie, les dragons et les loups ? Retrouvez Minigiciens (mon univers) sur mon blog !

.

ERIDINE


	9. CHAP 5 - Partie 1

.

 **Merci pour vos commentaires.**

.

La nouvelle version est modifiée à partir de ce chapitre puisque j'ai retouché des paragraphes pour l'orienter comme je le souhaite maintenant, le chapitre suivant sera donc nouveau, autant pour vous que pour moi. De ce fait, les publications seront plus espacées.

On m'a demandé en mp Entre rêve & réalité, pour l'instant, je ne le prévois pas dans mes reprises (Une fanfic, c'est déjà pas si mal :D) et si cela doit avoir lieu, ce sera sur mon blog.

Bonne lecture

.

 **Chapitre 5 / L'amour… - Partie 1**

 _Elle avait regardé la vie de son père s'effondrer petit à petit autour de son frère. Elle pouvait lire dans le cœur de Merlin toute la souffrance qu'avait engendrée sa perte. Pourtant, elle avait essayé par tous les moyens de lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Impuissante, la noirceur s'était emparée de l'âme du plus grand des sorciers… Avant qu'elle ne le perde à jamais dans les limbes d'une colère contrôlée par la magie, elle devait parvenir à faire ressortir de son père ce qui restait encore d'humanité chez lui…_

 _Alors, quand, enfin, elle vit les joues de Merlin rougir pour Arthur, elle savait qu'un pas venait d'être franchi._

 _ **—MERLIN—**_

Gauvain n'avait qu'une envie : celui de se saouler la gueule. Cela lui manquait terriblement. Il en avait besoin mais il essayait de se retenir à cause de ce corps qui n'était pas vraiment le sien. Arthur n'était franchement pas de nature à boire comme il le faisait et c'était bien dommage car, après avoir reçu Léon, il n'avait pas la tête à se décider si oui ou non, il allait faire ses défis. D'ailleurs pourquoi ce cehevalier souhaitait-il partir ? Nadia allait se marier, Léon devrait être heureux pour elle ? Et, pourquoi s'intéressait-il à l'état d'Arthur ? Après toutes ces années, ce crétin n'avait même pas une seule fois parlait de Merlin…

Ou… En avait-il discuté avec Léon ? Gauvain en mettrait sa main au feu. La manière dont ce dernier s'était permis de lui parler ce matin lui prouvait qu'ils étaient amis en dehors de leurs vies respectives… Mais, pourquoi cela l'agaçait aussi ?

— Majesté ?

Gauvain pivota et aperçut George qui semblait l'appeler depuis quelques secondes.

— Oui ?

— Gaius vous demande dans son laboratoire.

— Bien, merci.

 _ **—MERLIN—**_

Gaius faisait les cent pas, inquiet par ce qu'il entendait depuis qu'il était rentré de sa cueillette. Son cœur s'était mis à tambouriner en reconnaissant la petite voix qui lui avait chantonné « papa l'aime toujours, j'en ai la preuve. Merlin n'est pas perdu ». Pour ces mots, il était heureux de savoir que son pupille était encore capable d'aimer, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait.

— Gaius ?

Il s'arrêta et fixa Arthur. Cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre d'imaginer le chevalier Gauvain dans ce corps-là.

— Gaius ? réitéra le chevalier lorsqu'il s'avança en lui présentant un tabouret.

— Assieds-toi, il faut que je te parle.

— Bien.

Gauvain n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il le regardait. Il fit ce que lui demanda le vieil homme et le dévisagea.

— N'as-tu pas remarqué des changements ou, des envies personnelles… comme,… je ne sais pas,… toi qui aimes bien boire…

— Si, pourquoi ?

Gaius soupira, une main glissant le long du front.

— C'est ce que je craignais…

— Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Arthur et toi ne pouvaient pas rester trop longtemps séparés de vos corps…

— Y a-t-il eu un problème avec lui ? Avez-vous eu des nouvelles dont j'ignorerais ?

— Non, Gauvain, calmes-toi. C'est juste que,… tu te souviens quand je te disais que je l'entendais ?

— Qui ça ?

— La sœur d'Adrian.

Gauvain blêmit, la peur au ventre de ce qu'aller lui dire le médecin. Si Merlin ne lui avait jamais avoué ce qu'il avait perdu la nuit de la naissance d'Adrian, il aurait continué à prendre Gaius pour un fou. Gauvain se rappelait qu'au retour du lendemain, le médecin n'avait pas parlé. Il avait cru qu'il était un peu fatigué à cause du trajet… puis, les mois passant entre ses entraînements, ses visites chez sa grand-mère et Merlin, il avait réellement craint pour sa santé mentale. Lorsqu'il s'était souvent pointé devant la porte du vieil homme, il l'avait entendu plusieurs fois discuter… seul.

Cinq ans plus tôt, il en avait fait part à Merlin.

Ce jour-là, il avait enfin saisi toute l'histoire. Il se souvenait de l'avoir serré tout contre lui, navré de l'avoir laissé seul avec ce poids alors qu'il aurait pu le soutenir dans ce deuil. Gauvain avait pleuré toutes larmes de son corps quand il avait pu comprendre que Merlin avait pris cette perte comme une sentence. Tout s'était emboîté dans sa tête : de la naissance d'Adrian à sa colère contre la magie. Mais son aide ne lui avait pas été d'un grand secours. Le sorcier s'était mis en tête de refouler sa rage avec sa magie au fond de lui. Il s'était senti soudainement impuissant. Son ami n'avait pas conscience de la punition qu'il s'infligeait encore.

Adrian avait besoin de Merlin… et tant que ce dernier conservait toujours ses trois journées pour celle qu'il avait perdue, il savait qu'il serait très difficile de le ramener parmi les hommes. Gauvain ne se leurrait pas. Si Merlin avait été capable de garder ce secret durant cinq ans, il savait que le fardeau pourrait encore perdurer des années. Le pire dans tout cela était que le sorcier ne paraissait pas vivre mais seulement survivre…

— Que vous a-t-elle dit ? bafouilla-t-il inquiet.

Gaius lui répéta les mots de l'enfant et il n'y comprenait rien.

— Gauvain, tout le temps que tu as passé à vivre auprès de Merlin, n'as-tu jamais eu de sentiments… enfin, amoureux envers lui ?

— Non ! s'écria-t-il, tout était clair depuis le début. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime Merlin, je l'aime comme un frère, même si…

Il se sentit rougir rien qu'en y repensant parce que cette époque-là était déjà loin et que depuis leur séparation, il ne s'était jamais remis avec une autre personne.

— J'ai compris Gauvain, épargne-moi les détails… Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui alors ?

— Non, je vous le promets ! Pourquoi ?

— Gauvain, soupira Gaius, je crois que Merlin est en train de tomber amoureux de toi…

— Hein ?

— Enfin, d'Arthur qui est dans ton corps…

— Ce n'est pas possible ! Je-j'aime Merlin mais cela n'est jamais allé aussi loin dans nos sentiments !

— Ce que tu n'as pas compris, c'est que sa magie a ressenti l'essence du roi… et elle aime Arthur autant que Merlin…

— La magie ne peut pas œuvrer sans lui ! rétorqua-t-il en plissant des yeux.

— Je t'explique, poursuivit le médecin, c'est comme si la magie agissait comme une conscience et qu'elle est une part de Merlin… tu me suis ?

Gauvain secoua la tête, perplexe et surement un début de migraine.

— En gros, s'éclaircit Gaius, Merlin tombe amoureux d'Arthur sans savoir que c'est lui.

— Vous m'avez encore perdu !

— Merlin est amoureux d'Arthur ! Il est en train de retomber amoureux de lui, même s'il est dans votre corps !

Gauvain écarquilla des yeux et hocha la tête :

— Okay…

— Et… il ne faudrait pas que cela arrive parce que s'il croit tomber réellement amoureux de toi et qu'ensuite, tu reprennes ton corps et qu'il se rende compte de la supercherie…

— Ouai, on n'est pas dans le caca, quoi ?

— Comme tu le dis…

Gauvain affaissa des épaules, se leva et fit quelques pas.

— Attendez, je dois écrire une missive pour Arthur, enfin moi… pour l'inviter au royaume,… si j'avançais la date et que…

Il claqua subitement des doigts et coupa rageusement :

— Si je fais ça, je précipite son départ !

— Pardon ?

— Non, c'est juste que Léon vient de m'apprendre qu'il veut partir…

Gauvain fronça ses sourcils quand Gaius se releva en grimaçant…

— Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne voyait plus que son dos et cela l'énerva un peu.

— Pourquoi veut-il s'en aller ? demanda-t-il au médecin. Il n'a rien connu d'autre, la preuve, il vit ici depuis qu'Arthur est môme et même sa sœur est sur le point de se marier.

— Gauvain, si tu avais pris un peu sur toi au lieu de canaliser toute ta ridicule colère contre lui…

— Quelle colère ? feignit-il le visage étonné, je ne suis pas en colère ! Je voulais juste lui rendre la pareille ! A cause de lui, je n'ai pas pu assister à la naissance d'Adrian et par la même occasion, j'aurai surement pu soutenir Merlin dans sa perte…

— Attends Gauvain ! tonna soudainement le médecin qui lui décochait un regard horriblement suspicieux. Comment sais-tu que Léon a une sœur ?

— Ooh, ça… il me l'a dit.

— Gau-vain ?

Le chevalier soupira et planta son regard au plafond :

— D'accord, vous vous souvenez de la nuit où je vous ai dit que je revivais des souvenirs d'Arthur… c'est comme ça que je l'ai su… mais je ne connais pas la raison de Léon à vouloir partir !

— Et, marmonna Gaius comme si la réponse était d'une telle évidence, tu ne t'en doutes pas une seconde ?

— Euh… non, pourquoi ? S'l me l'avait dit ? Je n'en ai pas le souvenir…

— Gauvain ! Vous êtes aussi aveugle qu'Arthur ! Et non, je ne me mêlerai pas de vos histoires ! J'accompagnerais Léon et si nous partons assez tôt, nous y serons pour demain soir.

— Mais, vous venez à peine de rentrer… oh, et d'ailleurs, comment s'est passé la soirée ?

— Très bien, bredouilla-t-il, Constantin l'a passé avec une adolescente…

— Et Adrian ? ! Ils sont inséparables d'habitude !

— Il était avec Hunith et Gaël.

— Et Arthur ? Et Merlin ?

Gaius grimaça et lui répondit :

— Ils n'ont pas pu y participer… Ton corps s'était endormi et Merlin était resté à ses côtés et…

— Hein ?

— Pour l'amour du ciel Gauvain ! Dépêchez-vous d'écrire cette missive !

Gauvain, interdit, se retrouva au pas de l'entrée, jeté comme un voleur. Il grogna mais un jour, il saurait la vérité ! Il releva à peine son regard que son corps percuta celui d'une autre personne.

— Pardon, sire.

Il s'écarta rapidement d'un pas, dévisageant le visage défait de son aîné.

— Léon ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Ma sœur vient de me présenter son futur époux.

— Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que cela te contrarie ?

— Je, non, c'est juste que…

— Elle a 24 ans Léon, c'est une belle jeune femme et elle a vraiment tout pour plaire à un homme.

Il ne put poursuivre quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna son regard et tomba sur Nadia qui lui sourit. Il vit immédiatement Léon qui bougea ses mains :

* Nadia, je t'ai donné ma bénédiction.

* Je sais Léon, mais je sens que c'est à contrecœur.

Le chevalier soupira, posa ses yeux noisette dans ceux d'Arthur et lui murmura :

— Désolé, je sais que vous ne comprenez pas le langage des signes…

— Nooonnn, faites, sourit Gauvain content de pouvoir épier une conversation aussi intéressante que celle qu'il venait d'avoir avec Gaius.

* Tu n'aimes pas George, c'est ça ?

* Si, c'est un homme bien, je le sais.

* Alors quoi ?

Gauvain ne saisissait vraiment pas le mécontentement de Léon. Ce dernier devrait être heureux pour elle.

* Rien Nadia.

* C'est à cause de Gauvain ?

Ledit nommé eut soudainement les oreilles tout ouïe ou… les yeux bien ouverts.

* Non.

* Si c'est lui !

* Non !

* Tu l'aimes bien ?

Gauvain souriait d'un air ravi. Qui pourrait ne pas l'aimer ? Lui ?

* Enfin, reprit Nadia, je veux dire, l'aimer comme moi j'aime George.

Gauvain toussa violemment tout en avalant sa salive de travers : Quoi ! ? Puis, il remarqua les joues empourprées du chevalier qui semblait secouer la tête et Léon partit en les laissant seul.

Il sursauta lorsque Nadia posa une main sur son bras droit et se força à lui sourire. Il ne pouvait pas se trahir en disant qu'il n'était pas réellement le roi. Ce fut, finalement, une longue et horrible matinée. Il avait hâte de retrouver son corps !

.

Une heure plus tard, Gauvain regardait Léon qui venait de prendre la missive, prêt à partir sans un mot. Tout ce qu'il trouva à lui dire fut :

— J'ai bien précisé à Gauvain qu'il ne pourrait pas y participer si Merlin n'est pas présent.

— Bien, majesté.

Il contempla quelques minutes la porte fermée, incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées : Léon amoureux de lui ? Il l'aurait su ! Il savait ressentir ce genre de chose mais il dut admettre que ce chevalier savait dissimuler ses sentiments… puis, comment aurait-il pu le savoir s'il lui en voulait ? Finalement, c'était nul d'être dans le corps d'un autre…

à suivre

.

ERIDINE


	10. CHAP 5 - Partie 2

Bonne lecture

.

 **Chapitre 5 / L'amour… - Partie 2**

Pendant ce temps, comme Adrian jouait dehors, Arthur qui débarrassait la table en profita pour discuter un peu avec le sorcier. Il l'avait trouvé étrangement silencieux après la discution qu'il avait réussi à éviter de justesse. Comment parler des sentiments de Gauvain s'il ne les connaissait pas ? Et puis, n'était-il pas dans ce corps pour tenter quelque chose ? Peut-être celui de le reconquérir ?

— Merlin ?

— Oui.

— Tu vas bien ?

Il s'inquiéta de la couleur de ses joues écarlates. Il posa une main sur le front de ce dernier et lui demanda s'il ne couvrait pas une quelconque maladie.

— Non, non, je vais bien. J'ai juste un peu chaud.

— Allons-nous baigner au lac ! s'écria le roi en se souvenant qu'Adrian aimait y aller.

— Ouais ! répondit le blondinet qui entendit ses mots pour s'agripper au haut de Merlin, s'il te plait, dit oui !

— Bon, d'accord, je finis la vaisselle et on y va.

Arthur souriait, maudissant le corps de Gauvain mais, au moins, il allait passer l'après-midi avec Merlin et son fils. Il espérait aussi pouvoir parler de sa fille. Il avait besoin de savoir que Merlin ne s'en tenait pas responsable… mais le doute subsistait. Quel que soit le temps que cela mettrait, il patienterait jusqu'à ce que le sorcier accepte de tourner la page et, peut-être, pourrait-il avoir une seconde chance ?

.

Bien plus tard, au bord de l'eau, Adrian se sentait heureux. Malgré l'absence de Constantin, il contemplait ses deux pères qui nageaient en riant. C'était un beau tableau. Est-ce qu'il aurait la chance de les voir enfin réuni ? Est-ce que sa magie, celle qui lui murmurait des mots la nuit, serait contente pour lui ?

Soudain, il fronça les sourcils en voyant Merlin sortir du lac en brayant :

— Je ne veux pas parler de lui ! Je te l'ai déjà dit !

Adrian fusilla Arthur d'un regard assassin : c'était décidément un crétin ! Pourquoi devait-il l'avoir comme père ? Ne pouvait-il pas profiter de l'après-midi en famille ? A cause de cet idiot, ils rentrèrent à Haeldor dans un silence de plomb. Il ne laisserait pas ça passer sans rien faire. Foi de Pendragon ou de sorcier ! Il trouverait le moyen d'en faire baver à ce père indigne !

.

Arrivée à destination, Adrian attendait devant la petite maison de son père. Il patientait de pouvoir arracher les yeux du seul crétin incapable de fermer sa bouche. Lorsqu'il vit son père entrer, il fixa méchamment Arthur qui allait rejoindre Merlin. Il croisa ses bras et fit étinceler deux secondes ses orbes qui firent pousser miraculeusement une racine aux pieds du roi. Ce dernier, dépité, s'écrasa durement contre la terre.

Ce dernier se retint de hurler et se permit de ronchonner. Il se releva, plissant ses paupières quand le petit sorcier lui cingla :

— Crétin ! J'espère n'avoir hérité aucun de vos gênes !

Arthur se mordit rageusement la lèvre inférieure sinon, il allait inévitablement ne plus réussir à se contenir. Autant son fils pouvait être un ange mais la plupart du temps, c'était un monstre !

— Adrian ! appela soudainement la voix de Merlin, va dans ta chambre, je dois parler avec ton oncle.

— Mais ! P'pa ! Je n'ai rien fait ! s'écria celui-ci un peu inquiet.

— Je sais mon trésor, je veux juste discuter quelques minutes avec Gauvain, d'accord.

Arthur, debout, reçut un regard noir avant de voir disparaitre le blondinet à l'intérieur de la maisonnette.

— Entre, Gauvain.

Il resta à côté de la petite bibliothèque pendant que le sorcier referma la porte.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu parlé de _l'autre_? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix vibrante de tristesse et les yeux déjà embués, tu m'avais promis de ne plus prononcer son nom… pourquoi ?

Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Il n'était pas Gauvain.

— Pardon Merlin.

Savait-il combien cette situation l'embarrasser ? Savait-il la douleur que cela provoquait à son cœur ? Il fixa les lignes humides qui coulaient sur des joues de Merlin et se souvint encore du jour où il lui avait annoncé la grossesse de Guenièvre. Les larmes que le sorcier avait versées le hantaient certaines nuits de solitudes. Il ne voyait que ses trainées d'eau dévaler une peau qu'il avait secrètement chéri… et aujourd'hui, il le sentait : il le perdait de plus en plus.

Il prit sur lui, imaginant très bien comment aurait pu agir Gauvain. Il tendit ses bras vers le sorcier. Son cœur battait tellement dans sa poitrine qu'il priait pour ne pas se faire trahir. Lorsqu'il sentit le corps fin du sorcier contre lui, il l'étreignit, enfouissant son nez dans sa chevelure brune.

C'était agréable de sentir sa chaleur contre la sienne. C'était doux, merveilleux, comme l'un de ses rêves qu'il n'aurait jamais quitté pour le revivre des milliers de fois.

 _ **-MERLIN-**_

Adrian regardait ses pères à travers la petite ouverture de la porte qui le séparait de la pièce à vivre. Son petit cœur d'enfant aurait encore plus apprécié cette vision si Arthur avait été dans son vrai corps. Il continuait à les fixer quand sa magie lui murmura de les laisser seuls. Il fit ce qu'elle lui dit sans rechigner. Il avait toujours eu confiance en elle et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait lui désobéir.

Il pivota et se dirigea vers la sortie de derrière qui se trouvait face lui, juste après les portes des chambres. Il faisait bon, la chaleur n'était pas lourde et la brise était douce. Il aurait bien voulu aller chez Nanou, la grand-mère de Constantin mais il n'avait pas le droit d'y aller seul. Puis, il sourit en pensant que peut-être son meilleur ami serait chez lui. Au moins, ce n'était qu'à une dizaine de minutes de chez son père.

Pendant que les deux adultes ne voyaient pas Adrian partir, Merlin se laissait aller tout contre Gauvain. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son ami parvenait à soutirer de lui et cela l'effrayait. Il n'avait plus ressenti ces émotions depuis _l'autre_ … celui que Gauvain avait promis de ne plus dire le prénom. L'entendre était encore douloureux même si cela faisait déjà dix ans que sa vie avait été bouleversée par un homme.

Il ne le détestait pas, il était juste perdu… perdu parce que sa magie ne lui rendrait jamais l'enfant qu'elle lui avait arraché… et il s'en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir pu la sauver… Il soupira en cessant ses larmes. Gauvain n'y était pour rien si ce dernier souhaitait parler de l'autre. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour, Arthur reviendrait dans l'une de leurs conversations.

— Merlin ?

Il resserra son étreinte, incapable de lâcher le corps de Gauvain. Il leva tout de même son visage et planta ses yeux sur les lèvres qu'il avait plusieurs fois embrassées. Il était tenté de recommencer… de goûter à sa peau… de se sentir désirer… mais il se rappelait qu'il avait tout rompu parce que son ami méritait d'être vraiment aimé. Aujourd'hui, Merlin ne savait plus ce que c'était d'aimer…

— Gauvain, bafouilla-t-il, pourquoi veux-tu me parler…

Il s'écarta de son ami, prit une profonde respiration et prononça enfin le prénom qu'il s'interdisait de dire :

— D'Arthur ?

Ledit dénommé sentit son cœur battre la chamade : Merlin allait-il enfin se confier ? Arthur resta immobile, le détaillant comme si l'espoir pouvait être capable de lui donner plus de courage. Il saisit cette opportunité et se lança :

— Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas présenter Adrian à son père ?

Il regarda le sorcier se poster devant la fenêtre sur sa gauche et contempla son profil. Il le trouvait encore plus beau. Merlin avait pris en âge mais son visage, certes triste, reflétait une maturité qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir vu évoluer.

— Je n'en vois plus l'utilité. Adrian est grand et…

— Mais, c'est son père, insista-t-il doucement pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, ton fils a le droit de savoir.

— Gauvain, tout ce qu'il a le droit de savoir est qu'il est né de deux hommes, point. Arthur n'a pas de place dans sa vie et ni dans la mienne ! M'a-t-il recherché ? Non. A-t-il fait, une seule fois, preuve de compassion envers moi ? Non. Il m'a laissé pleurer… tout ce que j'avais pour lui…

Arthur sentait ses tripes se retourner. La voix était ni froide, ni colérique… elle était juste empreinte de peine et de déception. Il savait que ses choix avaient été des erreurs et qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

— Merlin, tenta-t-il de couper sans oser bouger.

— Non, Gauvain, laisse-moi terminer. Si je dois vraiment tourner ma vie sur ça… je dois être honnête avec moi-même…

— Non ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement en comprenant que jamais il ne viendrait à Camelot pour présenter officiellement Adrian comme son fils légitime.

— Qu-quoi ?

— Merlin, reprit-il plus fermement, tu ne peux pas priver Adrian de son autre père, tu…

— C'EST MON FILS ! Pas le sien !

— Qui es-tu pour interdire à ton garçon de connaitre l'identité de son deuxième père ? Qui es-tu pour savoir ce qui est bon pour lui ?

Arthur qui s'était laissé emporter regretta presque de lui avoir hurlé dessus. Cependant, Merlin n'avait pas le droit de mentir à Adrian. Même si ce dernier le savait, il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi le sorcier refusait catégoriquement de le faire. Il prit plusieurs respirations, calmant les battements de son cœur quand le visage de Merlin se déforma de douleurs.

— Pourquoi interdis-tu à Adrian de…

— Ce n'est pas pour lui que,… bredouilla Merlin d'une voix faible et vibrante d'angoisse,… que j'ai peur… je ne veux plus en parler, tu le sais bien…

Une fois encore, Arthur maudissait Gauvain. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de poser des questions alors que Merlin aurait déjà donné des réponses à ce faux frère !

— Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ? osa-t-il enfin lui demander.

— Je, je ne sais pas.

Arthur fronça ses sourcils, empêchant son cœur de tomber à terre. L'avait-il finalement perdu ? Si oui, à quoi cela lui servait-il d'être là ?

— Bien, répondit-il en prenant sur lui la douleur de ces mots, dans ce cas, je pense qu'il est temps que tu l'affrontes.

— Quoi-pour-quoi ? bégaya Merlin en secouant la tête. Ce, ce n'est pas possible, je-

— Tu viens de me dire que tu ne savais pas si tu l'aimais encore. Je te propose d'aller à sa rencontre quand je serai invité pour les défis,… tu te souviens de ce que t'as dit Gaius ?

— Oui… mais,… je ne veux pas… t'accompagner…

Arthur s'approcha de lui puis, le temps de capturer les yeux océan avec les siens, son cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux, le figeant sur place. Merlin aimait Gauvain. Ce dernier avait gagné l'amour de celui qu'il avait abandonné… comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué le plus tôt ?

.

Merlin qui n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement s'étonna de voir son ami s'arrêter alors qu'il était persuadé qu'il allait l'étreindre. Il baissa honteusement son visage au sol, en sachant que Gauvain avait raison : il devait affronter le regard d'Arthur et… faire sa vie. Mais, en avait-il eu une jusqu'ici ? Oui, il en avait une, grâce à son ami de toujours. Gauvain méritait qu'il fasse ce petit effort et puis, à la lueur de ses nouveaux sentiments naissant pour ce dernier, il se devait de l'accepter… parce que, finalement, en imaginant Arthur à ses côtés, son cœur ne battait plus aussi fort que par le passé.

— D'accord, Gauvain… je, je viendrai,… à une condition.

— Laquelle ?

— Gardes-moi près de toi, ne me laisse pas seul avec lui.

Avant qu'Arthur ne puisse lui répondre, Merlin s'était approché et venait de l'enlacer alors que dans sa tête, il imaginait sans peine le sorcier et le chevalier ensemble…

— Merlin !

Arthur sursauta en même temps que Merlin. Ce dernier le repoussa quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Hunith qui tenait Adrian par une main.

— Adrian ? murmura Merlin, inquiet. Pourquoi es-tu sorti ?

Le petit baissa son regard au sol et répondit froidement :

— Parce que tu voulais parler à Oncle Gauvain.

— Mais, reprit le brun, je ne t'ai pas puni ?

Adrian détourna ses yeux en voyant son père s'agenouiller devant lui mais, au lieu de le regarder, il recula de quelques pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— Rien, p'pa.

Il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses histoires d'enfants alors, il se réfugia dans sa chambre, claquant très fortement la porte.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il à sa mère.

— Merlin, je crois que tu dois discuter avec lui, tu sais, il n'a peut-être que neuf ans mais, il grandit.

Arthur le regarda hocher la tête et partit rejoindre le tout petit. Il put enfin relâcher la tension et se tourna sur la mère du sorcier.

— Merlin m'accompagnera à Camelot quand j'aurai reçu les dates pour les défis de… enfin, vous voyez.

— Bien, répondit-elle seulement.

Arthur leva ses yeux au plafond quelques secondes. Il comprenait bien que l'état d'Adrian l'inquiétait. Hunith était vraiment une femme adorable. Il l'aimait bien son côté maternelle et protectrice. Merlin et son fils étaient veillés par une femme qui semblait leur apporter un soutien inestimable.

— Pourquoi Adrian fait-il la tête ?

— Je pense qu'il voulait voir Constantin… et, je ne pensais pas le vexer mais…

— Mais ?

— Quand je lui ai dit où il était, il est parti le sourire aux lèvres, comme d'habitude et… quand il est revenu… il s'est fermé comme une huître.

— Comment cela ?

— Constantin flirte avec une jeune fille et je crois qu'Adrian sent qu'il le perd… ils ont toujours été ensemble et, là, c'est la première fois qu'ils ne trainent plus tous les deux… il est jeune et ne comprend pas.

— N'a-t-il pas d'autres camarades ?

— Non, répondit-elle en plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens, vous auriez dû voir votre garçon quand il n'était qu'un bébé…

— S'il vous plait, racontez-moi.

Arthur désirait connaitre le passé de son garçon. S'il ne l'avait pas vécu avec lui, au moins cette femme pouvait lui raconter sa vie. Elle sourit et l'invita à s'assoir.

— Merlin était parfois difficile avec lui, vous savez. Il ne voulait plus de magie…

— Je sais, j'en ai eu un aperçu…

— Comment cela ?

Il lui fit un récit rapide de ce qu'il avait vu en rêve, sans encore oser lui parler de sa fille. Elle compatit à sa douleur de devoir subir ce genre de choses.

— Peut-être, y a-t-il une raison à cela ? Vous devez surement chercher des réponses dedans.

— Oui mais, quoi ?

— Qu'en avez-vous tiré ? demanda-t-elle.

Arthur jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte communicante. Rassuré de la voire fermée, il passa lascivement ses mains sur le visage comme s'il cherchait les mots…

— Hunith, murmura-t-il doucement, retenant pleinement son attention, je sais que Merlin a eu des jumeaux…

Il se tut en apercevant des larmes naissantes au bord de ses yeux. Lui-même ne pensait pas que cela le ferait souffrir mais le souvenir du visage de son enfant lui revint en mémoire.

— Continuez, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

— Ma fille m'a parlé…

Sa gorge se noua encore davantage en entendant un hoquet franchir de la bouche de Hunith. En la fixant, il sentait son cœur battre d'un chagrin qu'il n'avait pu partager avec Merlin.

— Elle m'a montré le soir où… Adrian est né et…

Il fit disparaitre ses premières larmes d'un revers de la main et poursuivit :

— Mon dieu, Hunith,… Je regrette tellement… j'aurai dû être là… là pour lui et…

Il secoua la tête en sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait plus rien y faire mais il devait lui confier ce que sa fille lui avait murmuré à l'oreille :

— Elle m'a dit que… Merlin était en colère, très en colère contre sa magie… qu'il la détestait tellement qu'il ne voulait plus s'en servir… mais,… ce qui m'a fait peur, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit avant de me quitter…

— Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

— Elle m'a dit que lorsque Merlin serait prêt, je le saurais…

Sa voix vibrait d'une telle panique qu'il sentit les tremblements de Hunith. Cette dernière venait de poser une main contre son bras droit, resserrant ses doigts pour qu'il continue. Il déglutit, la peur au ventre.

— Elle m'a dit que Merlin pourrait autant faire naitre la terreur de ses mains que celui d'accepter celui du pardon,… et pour le garder auprès de moi, elle m'a conseillé de me battre avec les même armes… mais si elle me parle de magie, je n'en ai pas ? Même Adrian m'a demandé de réparer ce que j'ai détruit en lui et…

Il fut interrompu par la voix de son fils qui semblait hurler après Merlin :

— Je ne veux rien te dire parce que tu t'en fous ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste !

Arthur, les yeux écarquillés, se redressa et le vit partir dehors. Il posa son regard affolé sur le sorcier qui serrait des dents. Ce dernier lui chuchota :

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, et… il ne veut rien me dire… je crois que je ne suis pas un bon père Gauvain…

— Ne dis pas ça Merlin… soupira-t-il en le voyant baisser son visage au sol, reste-là, je vais le voir.

Il quitta la petite maison, levant son regard vers le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir. Il trouva Adrian adossé à son petit arbre. Il toussa pour l'avertir de sa présence.

— Je ne veux pas vous parler.

Arthur qui voulait prendre son rôle de père ne fit pas attention à ses mots. Il se mit en tailleurs à côté de son fils et l'obligea à s'assoir sur ses genoux. Son garçon ne fit aucune résistance. Il l'étreignit et lui demanda :

— Raconte-moi comment c'était quand tu étais petit ?

Comme Hunith s'était mise à parler de sa fille, il voulait vraiment tout savoir de lui.

— Pourquoi ? ronchonna tout de même le blondinet. J'étais trop petit pour m'en souvenir ! Demandez-le à mon père !

— Non, c'est à toi que je le demande.

— Mais…

— Tu tiens beaucoup à Constantin, non ?

— Et alors ? !

— Bah, je ne sais pas, dis-moi ce que vous faisiez tous les deux… et…

Arthur sourit lorsque la voix de son garçon commença à conter…

— Constantin c'est le meilleur,… j'ai fait plein de truc avec lui…

— Comme quoi ?

— Il m'a appris à nager… et, oh, s'exclamait soudainement Adrian le regard pétillant, il sait même faire danser les cailloux sur l'eau…

— Ah ouai ? s'amusa-t-il.

— Ouai, il les fait rebondir avant qu'ils ne tombent au fond du lac et,… et moi, je ne sais pas le faire sans ma magie…

— Tu triches, quoi ?

Son cœur s'embauma au son de son rire.

— Il le sait, mais il fait comme si je savais vraiment le faire,… et, et Guenièvre, elle a fait comme lui…

Arthur ne dit rien, préférant laisser à Adrian le droit de lui dire ce qu'il voulait. Si son garçon avait besoin de quelque chose c'était bien de l'attention. Surement ce dernier se sentait-il mis à l'écart, laissant Merlin sans ses histoires d'enfants ?

— Elle était gentil avec moi. Elle m'a dit que je ressemblais beaucoup à toi…

— Elle savait ? coupa-t-il le cœur battant.

— Uh, c'était un de nos secrets…

Il voulait en savoir plus mais il s'abstint. Les yeux bleus d'Adrian étaient si beaux à cette seconde qu'il espérait de toute son âme que ce dernier l'accepterait. Puis, comme si son fils semblait lire dans ses pensées, il le laissa caler une main contre son oreille et il lui murmura comme un secret :

— Ma magie lui a dit que mon petit frère était parfois avec lui…

Arthur ne put retenir ses larmes. Cette journée était miraculeusemennt emplie d'émotions fortes. Lui qui avait pu voir sa fille ne pouvait que croire les mots d'Adrian… et, ému par ce rapprochement, il ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il allait lui révéler :

— Alors, ta sœur n'est pas toute seule…

.

Au même instant, Merlin qui préparait le repas fit tomber le plat de ses mains. Une infime partie de son être sut à cette seconde que son fils savait maintenant pour sa naissance…

— Non, marmonna-t-il le cœur battant, ADRIAN !

à suivre

.

ERIDINE


	11. CHAP 6 - Partie 1

Non, ne courrez pas sur le blog, le chapitre suivant n'y est pas... la reprise est prévue pour février après les fêtes !

Merci pour les quelques commentaires, en espérant que cette suite vous plaise toujours.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

.

 **Chapitre 6 / Elle… - Partie 1**

 _Si elle avait la possibilité de se jeter sur le corps d'Arthur, elle l'aurait fait. Il ne devait plus y avoir de secret entre elle et Adrian. Elle souhaitait que son frère sache qu'elle avait toujours été là. Il était temps à Merlin de comprendre qu'Adrian était en âge de comprendre certaines choses et, peut-être, accepterait-il d'ouvrir à nouveau son cœur d'homme._

 ** _-MERLIN-_**

Merlin se mit à courir jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'arrêtent à quelques pas de Gauvain et de son garçon. Ses yeux s'embuèrent devant la scène qu'il découvrit. Adrian pleurait tout contre le chevalier. Son cœur, mitigé entre son devoir de père et d'amis, battait sans réellement savoir comment il devait se comporter. Sa magie lui avait soufflé pendant sa course qu'Adrian savait maintenant pour sa jumelle… et là, il se sentait incapable de l'approcher. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il réalisait ce qu'il avait osé faire à son enfant.

Qui était-il pour avoir caché une telle vérité à son fils ? Qui était-il pour ne pas lui avoir dit qu'à sa naissance, il avait eu une sœur ? Un étau invisible enserra douloureusement sa poitrine, le faisant tomber à genoux. Qu'avait-il fait pour s'être perdu alors, que son bonheur n'était jamais loin de lui ? Il finit par éclater en sanglots quand deux petits bras enlacèrent son cou. Il étreignit instinctivement le trésor que représentait son garçon. De toutes ses forces, il lui marmonna des excuses…

.

Quelques secondes avant l'arrivée de Merlin, Arthur qui s'était rendu compte de sa bourde avait alors expliqué, le cœur battant et les mains tremblantes, qui était la petite voix qui lui parlait. Le silence qu'il avait reçu de son fils l'avait un peu effrayé, mais dans ses yeux bleus, il vit ni de la colère et ni de la déception. C'était, comme si Adrian s'en était toujours douté et qu'Arthur venait de le lui confirmer.

Il ne regretta finalement pas de le lui avoir dit, même si cela n'était pas son rôle… Ou, peut-être, était-il là pour rétablir cette vérité ? Après tout, il était aussi son père. Il dut serrer sa mâchoire pour ne pas pleurer quand Adrian, maintenant dans les bras de Merlin, continuait à lâcher ses larmes.

— Papa ! gesticula son fils tout en s'accrochant au haut du sorcier, je sais ! Je sais tout !

— Pardon, répétait inlassablement Merlin, les sanglots au fond de la gorge.

Arthur s'éloigna en les laissant un peu seul puis, en marchant vers la maisonnette, il se rendait compte qu'il aurait sûrement fait comme Merlin. Mais, Adrian était un sorcier, il l'aurait un jour su d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il resta au pas de porte de la maisonnette et les contempla de loin. Ils étaient beaux, tous les deux, à s'enlacer tendrement. La petite tête blonde releva son visage vers le sorcier, bougeant ses lèvres au rythme des mots d'enfant qu'il imaginait sortir de sa bouche.

Sa poitrine se serra un peu. Il enviait l'amour de ce fils qu'il ne connaissait pas tant que cela. Il avait découvert un petit garçon qui lui ressemblait mais qui avait énormément d'affection pour Merlin. Soudain, ses yeux s'embrouillèrent parce qu'il n'avait jamais été là pour eux. Sa fille était morte et Adrian était en vie. Il pouvait sans peine imaginer toute la douleur d'un père face à cette tragédie car, d'une certaine façon, il avait aussi perdu un bébé.

— L'avez-vous dit à votre fils ? lui demanda subitement Hunith à ses côtés.

Il se pinça les lèvres, hocha la tête puis tourna son visage vers cette dernière. Elle semblait être d'accord avec lui.

— C'est sorti tout seul et,… Adrian a le don de me surprendre.

— Je crois que votre garçon l'a toujours su. Il avait juste besoin de savoir qu'il était dans le vrai.

— Hunith ? bafouilla-t-il en prenant une respiration, saviez-vous qu'il avait déjà rencontré Guenièvre ?

Elle détourna son regard du sien et il la regarda sourire.

— Je me rappelle d'une fois, où les enfants sont rentrés sans prendre la peine de dire comment la balade s'était passée. Ils s'étaient faufilés jusque dans la chambre d'Adrian. Je préparais un gâteau et comme j'avais besoin de farine, je voulais y envoyer le plus grand chez Gaël. C'est là que j'ai compris que tous les deux la voyaient au lac. Et, aujourd'hui, je me dis que si Merlin ne fait rien, quelqu'un d'autre devait sûrement guider les pas de votre garçon.

— Ma fille ?

— Je ne sais pas. Votre fille ou leur magie, peu importe. Merlin doit se réveiller. Pour lui. Pour Adrian et, aussi pour vous.

Il reporta son regard humide sur Merlin et son fils.

— Comment puis-je les aider ?

— Ça, c'est à vous de trouver la réponse. Si votre fille vous a dit de vous battre avec ses armes, trouvez de laquelle il s'agit.

À cet instant, Arthur sursauta en voyant son fils hausser le ton.

 ** _-MERLIN-_**

Merlin, le corps tremblant, s'écarta un peu de son garçon. La respiration courte et la gorge encore prise de hoquets, il caressa les cheveux blonds d'Adrian. Ses lèvres vivraient tellement de peur à la pensée de lui dire ces mots à voix haute que ses larmes ne cessèrent de couler le long de ses joues.

— Elle…

Le souvenir de son bébé tout contre lui était si insupportable qu'il ne parvenait pas à émettre le moindre son. Il se rappelait encore de la petite chose, fragile et en vie pendant quelques secondes qu'il avait tenu plusieurs minutes avant de la laisser. Le visage pâle de sa fille le hantait certains soirs, brisant chaque cellule de son corps jusqu'à lui déchirer le cœur des milliers de fois.

— Papa ?

Il enlaça à nouveau son garçon, l'enfant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur lui prenne. C'était son bébé, son trésor et sa seule raison de vivre quand, dans sa vie, il avait tellement perdu. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas continuer à se mentir. En faisant cela, il ne protégeait pas son fils mais, seulement, lui.

— Gauvain a raison, réussit-il à murmurer à l'oreille d'Adrian sans le lâcher. Tu as le droit de savoir…

— Je sais papa, pleura l'enfant qui resserra ses petits bras autour de son cou, je sais… elle me parle…

Merlin, les yeux rouges, eut un hoquet de surprise et secoua la tête. C'était au-dessus de ses forces d'imaginer une seconde ce qu'allait lui révéler Adrian.

— Non, répondit-il incapable de le concevoir, elle ne peut pas, elle est morte… ta sœur est…

— NON ! hurla son garçon, le souffle saccadé et le regard baigné de larmes, c'est toi qui ne veut pas l'écouter ! C'est toi qui la déteste ! C'est à cause de toi que Melinda reste ici !

Merlin, la gorge nouée, écouta comme le grondement d'un orage le prénom qu'il était le seul à connaître. Ses lèvres se déformèrent de douleur lorsqu'il ne put le retenir. Prisonnier dans le flot de sa déraison, il avait l'impression qu'il venait de tout perdre. Son cœur allait-il y survivre ? Merlin n'avait plus la force de poursuivre ce qu'il avait toujours cru bon pour son fils. Mais, à qui ce mensonge profitait-il ? Seulement à lui, celui d'abréger la souffrance qui se cramponnait comme une sangsue à ses entrailles.

Epuisé par ses batailles interieures, il se laissa choir contre la terre, ferma ses paupières et offrit ses larmes à la terre en échange de ses vieux souvenirs…

Il y avait dix ans, sa vie allait merveilleusement bien. Il avait été si heureux auprès du roi qu'il lui aurait tout donné et, ma foi, il lui en avait déjà trop donné. Mais, le plus triste était que ce dernier ne l'avait jamais aimé et c'était ce qui le faisait souffrir. _«Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Merlin ! lui avait hurlé Arthur, ce n'était juste qu'une erreur ! J'ai cru que tu l'aurais compris ! C'est la pire que j'ai pu faire de toute ma vie ! »_

Avait-il inconsciemment blessé son fils ? L'avait-il privé d'un deuil alors qu'il avait du mal à s'en remettre ? Peut-être, que la magie n'y était pour rien ? Peut-être, avait-il mérité de la perdre ? Peut-être, devait-il ramener Adrian à son second roi ?… et, en finir avec sa vie parce que toute son existence n'était qu'un mensonge de plus. Il était né pour servir le roi et, aujourd'hui, son fils était devenu le prix de ses erreurs.

Mais !

Merlin n'avait pas choisi d'être sorcier ! L'ancienne religion l'avait uniquement doté d'un immense pouvoir dans le but de servir et de protéger le roi Pendragon. Et puis quoi ? Avait-on pensé à lui ? Aux pertes que tout cela avait dû impliqué ? Et après tant d'année de fidèlité, la magie l'avait récompensé en assassinant sa fille !

Il ouvrit soudainement son regard décidé et se releva en choisissant de réveiller enfin sa magie ! Il avait tellement de colère en lui qu'il ne devait plus la fuir. Arthur était le seul responsable de son malheur et il devrait en subir en les conséquences !

 ** _-MERLIN-_**

Arthur récupéra Adrian dans ses bras, navré de le voir dans cet état. Merlin était bien trop retranché dans ses positions pour ouvrir les yeux et son fils était en train de payer pour leurs fautes.

— Papa n'a jamais voulu écouter Melinda, bafouilla Adrian en pleurnichant tout contre son épaule, je le déteste ! Je ne l'aime plus moi !

— Ne dis pas ça…

— Si !

— Adrian…

Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il devait agir. Il tendit son fils à Hunith et cette dernière, désemparée, le porta en le regardant d'un air accablé. Lorsqu'il arriva à quelques pas de Merlin, il fut bloqué par un mur invisible. Quelque chose n'allait pas : les yeux du sorcier étaient si dilaté et si sombre que son cœur se mit à battre avec violence.

— Merlin ! l'appela-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Merlin, le visage à peine relevé, lui adressait un regard tellement mauvais que sa respiration se coupa quelques secondes. Arthur tenta de se reprendre et, de toutes ses forces, il chuchota aussi calmement que sa voix pouvait le faire :

— Pense à ton fils.

Le sorcier releva d'un cran sa tête et fit un pas dans sa direction. Arthur, paniqué, avait la sensation que ses jambes n'allaient plus le porter. Les traits du visage de Merlin étaient devenus si durs qu'il parvint seulement à murmurer :

— Reviens auprès de nous…

Son corps se figea en voyant deux orbes incroyablement dorés le fixer avec une profonde colère.

— Elle est morte Gauvain ! lui hurla le sorcier d'une voix glaciale qui parcourut son dos comme le ferait un courant d'hiver. Il m'a tout pris !

— Qui ? demanda Arthur le cœur palpitant de frayeur.

— Arthur ! Qui d'autres !

— Non, Merlin ! Écoute-moi !

— Il m'a pris ma vie entière ! J'ai combattu à ses côtés ! J'étais là pour le servir ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? ! Dis-moi, Gauvain ? N'ai-je pas assez souffert pour que la magie se moque de moi ?

Arthur, horrifié par ses mots, ne voyait plus le sorcier qu'il connaissait. Un rire sarcastique qui venait de franchir de la gorge de Merlin le pétrifia, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Les mains posées contre la paroi invisible, il fixa ses lèvres déformées par la colère.

— La magie m'a volé ma fille ! Tout ça pour me punir ! Me punir d'avoir aimé un homme ! Et…

Il profita de ces révélations pour le ramener à la raison, quand dans les yeux du sorcier, il y vit un moment de faiblesse.

— Non, ce sont des choses qui arrivent ! Des femmes perdent leurs bébés ! Merlin ! Toi qui as vécu auprès de Gaius ! Tu le sais ! Tu l'as déjà vu ! C'est la vie qui est ainsi ! Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde ! Tu ne peux pas mettre tout ça sur ta magie !

Arthur sentit la barrière disparaître et tomba soudainement en avant, le corps tremblant comme une feuille. Il se dépêcha de se relever et de prendre Merlin dans ses bras, l'étreignant comme si ce dernier allait mourir d'une seconde à l'autre. Les yeux clos, il resserra son étreinte quand, enfin, il l'entendit sangloter tout contre lui.

Merlin, blotti comme un enfant, n'arrivait pas à se défaire de sa colère. Elle était encore là, à épier le moindre de ses battements de cœur. Il s'accrocha désespérément à Gauvain et resta ainsi plusieurs minutes sans parvenir à écouter la petite voix. La brise qui effleurait son visage portait en elle la tristesse d'une petite fille, mais il refusa de lâcher prise.

— Je dois présenter Adrian à Arthur., murmura-t-il dansu n souffle.

— Merlin ?

— Tu as raison Gauvain, je dois arrêter de fuir et de voir la réalité en face.

Arthur, à bout de mots, n'aimait pas sa voix éteinte. C'était comme si Merlin se résigner à tout abandonner.

— Parles-en avec ton fils, conseilla Arthur en espérant qu'il ait tort de penser ça.

— À quoi bon, je suis en train de me battre pour quoi au juste ? Pour un royaume qui n'a jamais voulu de moi ? Pour un homme qui a fait l'erreur de coucher avec ce que je suis ? Pour une magie qui ose me condamner alors que j'ai tout sacrifié !

Arthur recula son buste, extrêmement déçu de ne pas être parvenu à le réconcilier avec la vie. Si Merlin devait vraiment s'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'était lui : ni son fils, ni la magie et encore moins sa fille. Il était sur le point de lui révéler qui était caché sous l'apparence du chevalier, mais comme le lui avait Adrian, ses yeux se fermèrent et son corps tomba lourdement à terre.

.

Adrian qui observait la scène ressentit avec violence la colère de sa sœur. Paniqué, il frissonna tout contre sa grand-mère et marmonna à son oreille :

— Elle est fâchée…

Après quoi, il glissa des bras de Hunith et fit ce que lui ordonna sa sœur.

 ** _-MERLIN-_**

À ce même instant, Gaius qui galopait en direction du village en compagnie de Léon ressentit dans l'atmosphère une colère affolante. Ses mains tirèrent sur ses brides et, avant qu'il ne put avertir son compagnon de voyage, le cheval de Léon hennit en relevant ses pattes de devant et le chevalier tomba à terre.

 ** _-MERLIN-_**

Plus tard, à Camelot, Gauvain qui marchait dans les couloirs commençait à ne plus supporter cette situation. Il allait devoir attendre deux horribles jours. Deux longues journées à s'ennuyer de Merlin, de son petit frère et de maman Hunit. C'était bien loin de chez lui qu'il réalisait combien il aimait sa vie. Elle ne ressemblait peut-être pas à celle qu'il avait toujours rêvée, mais toutes les personnes qui la partageaient étaient devenues sa famille. Il soupira en repensant au bon gâteau aux myrtilles de maman Hunith.

Soudain, il fronça ses sourcils. Le décollage inattendu d'une dizaine d'oiseaux lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Quelque chose de grave était en train de se préparer, il en avait le pressentiment.

— Sire !

— Oui, George ? paniqua-t-il en le voyant arriver à bout de souffle.

— Gaius vient de revenir et… Léon est tombé de cheval et…

Sans plus attendre, Gauvain courut jusque dans les appartements du médecin. Il vit immédiatement le visage pâle de Léon puis, le regard brillant de Nadia. Il savait que la sœur du chevalier avait toujours eu peur de perdre la seule personne qui restait de sa famille.

— Gaius ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à celui-ci.

— Quelque chose à effrayer son cheval et, Léon est tombé.

Il comprit que le vieil homme ne pouvait rien dire devant la jeune femme. Il décida alors de l'éloigner en lui demandant de bien apporter de l'eau chaude et des serviettes propres à Gaius.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, Gauvain regarda le médecin. Ce dernier paraissait inquiet et ce n'était pas rassurant.

— C'est Merlin ? questionna-t-il.

— Non. La sœur d'Adrian. Elle est furieuse. Et elle me le fait savoir.

— Je, quoi, comment ?… Qu'a fait le roi pour que Merlin…

— Je ne sais pas Gauvain, mais je dois vraiment y aller seul.

— D'accord, murmura-t-il un brin affolé. Je viens avec vous.

— Que n'as-tu pas compris dans « je dois y aller seul » ? Et puis, si Merlin découvre ce qu'elle a fait…

— À qui la faute ! cingla-t-il presque contre lui-même, j'aurais dû le pousser à venir ici bie a avant ! Je n'aurais pas dû accepter ses conditions…

— Gauvain, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Merlin refuse d'admettre que la magie n'y est pour rien.

— Bien, concéda Gauvain, dépêchez-vous… et, tant pis, s'il faut le forcer à venir ici. Prenez l'invitation et faite savoir à Arthur que s'il l'a provoqué, c'est moi qui vais lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser de tout ça.

Gaius opina et saisit sa sacoche. Avant de partir, il l'informa que Léon s'était foulé la cheville et lui expliqua comment la bander.

— Et, il a besoin de dormir ? railla Gauvain en calmant ses tremblements.

— Non, idiot ! En tombant, sa tête a heurté un caillou, donc, quand il se réveillera, tu poses juste des questions simples pour voir si tout va bien.

— Et sinon ? Je fais quoi s'il a perdu la mémoire ?

— Vous êtes le roi, son ami, à vous de l'aider ! Vous…

Gaius se tut en se redressant comme un piquet, faisant ainsi peur à Gauvain. La sacoche glissa des mains du médecin et tomba sur le sol en résonnant dans toute la pièce un son qui parut durer une éternité.

— Quoi ? demanda Gauvain.

— Adrian, il… commença Gaius, le visage blême.

— Quoi Adrian ! ?

— Il a pris le cor… celui qu'Arthur avait utilisé pour invoquer l'esprit d'Uther… mon Dieu…

.

à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ?

.

ERIDINE


	12. CHAP 6 - Partie 2

Voilà enfin cette suite !

Encore merci pour vos commentaires qui me font plaisir !

* * *

 **Réponse au reviews :**

au Guest : Je fais toujours des happy-end :D

* * *

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et découvrir cette partie.

.

 **Chapitre 6 / Elle… - Partie 2**

Adrian avait réussi à prendre l'objet dans la chambre de son père et était sur le point de fuir Healdor quand une main l'agrippa.

— Où vas-tu ?

En reconnaissant cette voix, il retira son bras d'un geste rageur et toisa son traître d'ami d'un regard plein de mépris. Constantin avait certainement raison de ne plus vouloir jouer avec lui. Même s'il avait l'allure d'un adolescent, c'était quand même un jeune homme de 17 ans. Depuis quelques jours, Constantin semblait vouloir suivre les traces de Gauvain et portait fièrement l'ancienne épée de ce dernier.

— Adrian ? Je t'ai posé une question ! Ton père, est-il au courant ?

— T'es pas avec ta nouvelle amie ?

— Adrian !

— Va jouer au chevalier avec elle ! De toute façon, t'es comme Gauvain !

— Vas-tu arrêter et me dire où tu pars ?

Il refusait de lui répondre après que son ami l'ait laissé tomber pour Maëlle. Celui-ci avait préféré être avec une fille, à faire le beau dans son ensemble d'homme adulte au lieu d'être avec lui et, ça, ça l'avait profondément blessé.

— Adrian !

Il ne l'écouta pas et se concentra sur la magie de sa sœur qui allait l'emmener comme elle l'avait fait en ramenant le roi ici. Il avait fait tout ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, même s'il pensait à ce moment-là qu'il s'agissait de la magie.

Maintenant, en ayant eu la confirmation que c'était sa jumelle, il autorisa sa magie à se combiner à la sienne. Les yeux fermés et le cœur meurtri, un vent léger se leva tout autour de lui pendant que Melinda lui chuchotait de venir lui parler face à face sur les hautes pierres de nemethon.

Alors que le tourbillon l'éclipsa jusqu'au lieu désiré, Adrian avait un peu peur. Au-delà de leur colère commune, il avait confiance en sa sœur, mais celle de Melinda l'était moins que la sienne. Il le sentait et il espérait connaître ses raisons.

.

Quand le décor changea, il s'aperçut que Constantin était là.

— Waouh ! s'écria celui-ci. Comment t'as fait ça ? C'est elle, hein ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas ! bougonna-t-il énervé.

Constantin s'approcha de lui et cela le força à lever son visage, lui rappelant encore combien il était plus petit. Adrian détestait cette différence de taille, et encore plus celle de l'âge : 8 ans ! C'était énorme !

— Tu vas arrêter ! lui ordonna son aîné, et me dire ce que tu fais ici !

— Sinon, quoi ? Tu vas le dire à papa ?

— Adrian, là n'est pas la question,… mais que fais-tu avec ça ? lui dit-il en désignant l'objet. Je ne suis pas débile, Gauvain m'a déjà raconté ce qu'avait fait Arthur en sonnant le cor. Tu sais que c'est dangereux.

— Et alors ? Peut-être que moi aussi j'ai mon mot à dire ! Et puis, Melinda veut me voir !

Adrian courut en direction des pierres où un brouillard opalin apparut comme par enchantement. Cela donnait un paysage sinistre et froid, mais il y fit front. Quand il franchit ce pan opaque, il découvrit l'autel au milieu de ces hautes pierres. Il se tourna quelques secondes et fut rassuré de ne plus voir Constantin.

.

Il hésita quelques secondes à souffler dans le cor en se rappelant que Merlin lui avait dit que cette magie était manipulatrice et qu'un jour, elle lui reprendrait tout ce que la vie lui avait donné. Mais, ça, c'était parce que son père en voulait à l'ancienne religion… alors, avec un peu tristesse, il prit une profonde respiration et souffla de toutes ses forces.

Un son rauque résonna autour de lui, entraînant à ce geste une brume blanche qui grossit à vue d'œil devant lui. Adrian, le corps frissonnant de peur, commença à regretter quand une ombre se dessina dans l'épais nuage. Elle était vraiment trop grande pour être celle de sa sœur.

— Melinda ? l'appela-t-il en se donnant un peu de courage.

Le voile se dégagea et enfin il put voir le visage d'un homme qui s'agenouilla devant lui. Il avait des cheveux longs et sombres comme son père Merlin et une barbe épaisse. Adrian qui ne le connaissait pas recula d'un pas.

— Vous ? Vous n'êtes pas ma sœur ! dit-il en essayant de rester fort.

L'homme rit en penchant la tête sur le côté.

— Pourquoi ce n'est pas ma sœur ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Elle m'a dit que je devais venir ici parce qu'il n'y avait que comme ça qu'elle pourrait me voir en vrai…

— Melinda est peut-être morte, mais elle n'est pas avec moi. Elle me rejoindra quand elle aura la certitude que tout ira bien pour toi et tes pères.

— Pourquoi m'a-t-elle menti ? s'écria-t-il, le cœur lourd. Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Adrian renifla, refusant de pleurer devant cet inconnu.

— Très bien, lui chuchota celui-ci d'une voix calme. Je suis Balinor, ton grand-père.

Comme Adrian resta silencieux, celui-ci poursuivit :

— Melinda n'a pas besoin de ce cor pour être près de toi, si elle a fait ça, c'est pour que tu comprennes que votre magie, celle qui te lie à ta sœur, est en train de s'affaiblir.

— Pourquoi ? marmonna-t-il avec attention, car cela l'inquiéta subitement.

— Parce qu'elle puise dans ta force vitale pour rester dans le monde des vivants.

— Et si je suis d'accord ?

— Ça risquerait de te tuer.

Adrian se dit que c'était ce qui avait de mieux à faire. Merlin avait osé dire que c'était à cause de la magie qu'il était né. Arthur était un crétin. Ses pères ne s'aimaient pas. Constantin l'avait abandonné et surtout, il croyait dur comme fer qu'il aurait dû mourir avec Melinda.

Soudain, en résumant cela dans sa tête, il écarquilla ses yeux :

— Elle est là la solution !

Quitter ce monde et rejoindre celle qui avait toujours était présente pour lui. Sachant ce qu'il lui restait à faire, il commença à s'éloigner à reculons.

— Adrian, tu as tort, lui rétorqua Balinor comme s'il avait pu lire ses pensées.

— Non, répondit-il sereinement. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si j'étais mort avec elle.

— Tu veux vraiment la voir ?

Adrian s'immobilisa, le cœur palpitant. Il aimerait que cela se produise, mais il ne pouvait que la sentir autour de lui.

— Va sur sa tombe, lui suggéra son grand-père. C'est le seul endroit où elle peut apparaître.

— Je ne sais pas où elle est.

— Elle est à l'orée du chemin que tu empruntes chaque fois que tu vas au ruisseau.

— C'est bizarre, ça ne me dit rien. Je l'aurai remarqué.

— Penses très fort à elle. Une fois près de sa tombe, unissez vos magies, et tu la verras car Merlin l'a dissimulé.

— Mais, pourquoi a-t-elle voulu que je vienne ici ? demanda-t-il tracassé.

L'homme sourit en s'approchant de lui et caressa ses cheveux. Adrian savait qui il était par sa grand-mère, mais rare, Merlin en parlait.

— Peut-être pour que nous nous rencontrions.

— Papa ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, mentit-il en espérant le blesser.

— Tu sais, je n'ai su son existence la veille de ma mort. Merlin était déjà un jeune homme accompli, prêt à protéger ton père, Arthur.

Adrian se renfrogna en écoutant ces mots.

— Pour ce que ça lui a apporté, marmonna-t-il tristement.

— Aies confiance en ta sœur, va la voir sur sa tombe et tu verras, j'en suis certain, tout s'arrangera.

— Mais… papa sait quand je fais de la magie…

— Il comprendra en vous voyant tous les deux, que pour vous sauver, il doit la laisser partir.

— Et s'il ne veut pas l'écouter ?

— C'est pourquoi Arthur doit être là. Il est le seul à le raisonner.

— Pas sûr… Il est… énervant…

Balinor lâcha un rire en roulant ses yeux.

— Au moins, tu sais que tu n'es pas son fils pour rien.

Adrian grimaça. Il était vrai qu'il avait ses yeux, la couleur de ses cheveux et sûrement un air de la famille Pendragon.

— Si j'y vais avec lui ? Ça s'arrangera ? le questionna-t-il.

— Oui.

— Mais comment pouvez-vous le savoir si vous n'êtes pas avec ma sœur ?

— Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Dès qu'Adrian hocha la tête deux ombres apparurent derrière Balinor et des milliers de frissons parcoururent son corps. La reine était là, portant un garçon à la peau métissé qui semblait être âgé de 4 ou 5 ans.

Il ne réalisait pas qu'il pleurait et au final, il s'en foutait parce que ça, c'était magique.

Guenièvre s'agenouilla et l'enfant se jeta contre lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Adrian sentit quelque chose le traverser. C'était comme la magie de sa sœur…

— Est-ce que c'est réel ? demanda-t-il la gorge nouée d'émotions.

— Oui, lui répondit la reine.

— Mais… le cor, il…

Adrian savait que cet objet ouvrait le voile que pour une personne…

— Adrian, chuchota Guenièvre. Arthur est né de la magie, de ce fait, Gabriel en détient une petite part… celle qui le lie à ses frères et sœurs, en l'occurrence, Melinda et toi.

Il enlaça enfin le corps de son petit frère comme s'il voulait vraiment s'imprégner de son odeur.

— Arthur a de la magie ? demanda-t-il en regardant Gabriel lui prendre la main.

— Oui, mais il ne le sait pas.

— Et Gabriel, il parle avec Melinda ?

La reine hocha la tête en souriant puis, ce fut son petit-frère qui attira son attention. L'enfant pointa un index sur son torse comme s'il se désignait lui-même et murmura :

— Mon papa, triste.

— Le mien aussi, tu sais.

— Tous les trois, va voir Melinda.

Balinor précipita la conversation :

— Adrian, ça va se refermer. Ce que veut te dire Gabriel, c'est qu'une fois sur la tombe, tout devrait aller pour le mieux.

Adrian leur promit de le faire sans savoir comment il s'y prendrait et les regarda franchir la brume avant que la nature ne se redessine autour de lui. Inconsciemment, il chercha Constantin du regard dans l'espoir de tout lui raconter. Celui-ci était assis en tailleurs et se leva en croisant son regard. Constantin n'avait plus l'air de lui en vouloir, mais semblait contrarié.

— Tu ne me demandes pas qui j'ai vu ? demanda-t-il timidement.

— Non, lui répondit-il en marchant.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Constantin respira profondément puis lui révéla :

— Quand j'accompagnerai tes pères à Camelot, pour les défis… Je ne rentrerai pas avec vous.

 _ **-MERLIN-**_

Pendant que les garçons semblaient avoir des choses à se dire, Gauvain était resté à côté d'un Léon endormi. Une demi-heure plus tôt, il lui avait ôté ses vêtements, ne lui laissant que sa braie pour que le chevalier soit à l'aise dans le lit. Gauvain avait soupiré devant ce corps trop bien caché sous ces tas de tissus. Léon était sublime et vraiment attirant.

Comme celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller, il décida de lui parler ouvertement de ce qui les avait éloignés. Maintenant qu'il connaissait les sentiments de Léon à son égard, Gauvain se sentait prêt à affronter ce qu'il avait toujours cru inaccessible.

— Si j'avais su que tu tenais beaucoup à moi, je n'aurai pas agi comme je l'ai fait ces dernières années avec toi. Si tu me faisais vraiment confiance, pourquoi m'avoir caché que Nadia était ta sœur ? Ce n'est pas parce que je fais le pitre que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sérieux. J'aimais notre amitié, ce que nous avions à l'époque et… du jour au lendemain, tout a changé. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore encore. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas…

Gauvain se tut quand Léon se mit à gémir puis à marmonner :

— Parce que je t'aime…

Gauvain qui ne pensait pas se sentir aussi ému pencha son visage vers Léon qui choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux et se lever d'un coup. Leur front se tapa l'un contre l'autre dans un bruit sourd.

— Léon ! s'écria-t-il en portant ses mains sur la douleur.

— Sire ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous alliez faire ?

« Sire ! Fichu corps ! Fichu magie ! » Si c'était comme ça que cela devait se passer, Gauvain allait le faire. Arthur ou pas ! Il aura son baiser !

— Léon, dit-il en le voyant reculer jusqu'à la tête du lit, les yeux fuyant et les membres tremblants…

— Non, je… ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais… j'ai dû rêver que Gauvain me parlait et…

— Et je t'ai entendu.

Gauvain posa une main sur la joue du chevalier qui glissa hors du lit à son opposé tout en tirant le drap vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais Arthur ? hurla celui-ci en le tutoyant. Et pourquoi je suis presque nu ?

— C'était pour que tu ne te sentes pas étouffé par tes vêtements…

— Arthur, je-ne-suis-pas-Mer-lin !

— Je sais, s'amusa soudainement Gauvain qui se plaça devant la porte pour éviter qu'il s'enfuie.

C'était marrant de voir un Léon tout affolé.

— Arthur, ressaisis-toi ? Ne serais-tu pas ensorcelé ? Ou…

— Ensorcelé ? Bonne question mon mignon…

— Mon-mi-gnon ? répéta celui-ci en écarquillant ses yeux paniqués.

— Oh oui, susurra-t-il en s'approchant de lui. Tu sais ce que je ferai avec un corps comme le tien…

Gauvain l'empoigna par le bras, le plaqua violemment contre la porte et colla son torse au sien.

— Si j'avais su ce que tu ressentais pour moi, il y a des années que je me serai abandonné à toi.

Tout en parlant, il avait approché dangereusement son visage du sien et avait laissé son index jouer avec les lèvres de Léon.

— Encore une fois, bégaya le chevalier, ce n'était pas à toi que je répondais ! Mais à…

— Gauvain, je sais, murmura-t-il en l'empêchant de s'éclipser de son étreinte.

— Arthur !

— Je ne suis pas le roi, chuchota-t-il en osant déposer des baisers au creux du cou de Léon.

Celui-ci tenta de le repousser mais Gauvain garda sa prise entre plaquant plus fermement son corps.

— Arthur, ça ne me fait plus rire…

— Je te le répète, je ne suis pas le roi. Je vais même te le prouver...

Gauvain posa une main contre le mur, cessa son activité sur la peau de Léon et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

— Puisque j'ai compris ta conversation avec ta sœur. Tu sais quand elle te disait qu'elle sentait que c'était à contre cœur que tu acceptais son mariage…

Gauvain vit les traits de Léon se durcir et s'éloigna en préférant lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais, le beau visage empourpré passa subitement à un rouge écarlate, ce qui n'était pas bon signe :

— Gau-vain ! s'égosilla celui-ci énervé. Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec le roi ! Et d'ailleurs, il est où ?

— Si on reprenait plutôt notre conversation et…

— Tout est un prétexte pour jouer avec toi ! lui brailla Léon qui ouvrit la porte. Tu as bien dû te marrer en te faisant passer pour Arthur !

Gauvain le regarda partir sans rien dire. Léon avait raison. Il devait arrêter de jouer…

.

Adrian va-t-il suivre les conseils de Balinor ?

Pour Gauvain, je ne sais pas, mais c'est un peu mal parti pour lui.

.

ERIDINE


	13. CHP 7 - Partie 1

Note : J'ai eu un plantage PC avec une mise à jour windows 10... (impossible de redémarrer mon pc, il tournait tout seul au démarage et le relancer lol) mais Doudou a réussi à prendre mon disque dur, de le mettre sur sa tour et à copier (presque tous mes docs), je dis presque parce que je n'ai pas vérifié encore... les plus récent ont été sauvé...

je n'ai plus windows 10, j'ai réinstaller windows 7 mais lui aussi fait des mises à jour (3 aujourd'hui) et je m'en méfie...

Bref,

Comme vous avez déjà attendu, je le poste.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 / Au revoir… - Partie 1**

.

 _Elle ne pouvait plus faire face aux imprévus. Le temps était tout ce qui lui restait, mais les forces commençaient à lui manquer. Une dernière fois avant de franchir la limite qui nuirait à la vie de son frère, elle parvint à le ramener à Healdor en compagnie de Constantin._

 _Depuis des années, sa magie se consumait et celle d'Adrian lui permettait de jouir d'un pouvoir que ce dernier n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser. Mais elle ne voulait plus de ça. Adrian était aussi un sorcier qui savait maintenant tout de l'histoire de Merlin. Il était à lui de montrer à ses pères que leur amour valait bien plus qu'une querelle inachevée._

 _Elle aussi était tiraillée entre son amour pour ce frère vivant et Gabriel qui désirait tant jouer avec elle. Bloquée par le voile qui la séparait de celui-ci, elle sentait qu'elle serait bientôt libre et que tout irait pour le mieux… encore fallait-il que Merlin ouvre les yeux et comprennent que la vie pouvait être magique sans l'ancienne religion._

.

.

Merlin était couché dans son lit, les yeux clos et le cœur perdu dans ses souvenirs. Gauvain l'avait obligé à se reposer pendant qu'il irait chercher Adrian avec sa mère. Son garçon s'était volatilisé comme si la magie d'Adrian avait refusé qu'il sache où il se trouvait.

Merlin était désemparé et n'avait plus la force de vivre comme ça. Pour son fils, il devait réagir, mais de quelle manière devait-il s'y prendre ? S'il retournait à Camelot pour le présenter à Arthur, celui-ci le prendrait-il comme un héritier ou le haïrait pour être né d'un amour qui n'existait plus que dans un coin de son cœur ?

Il n'en savait rien car après avoir pris conscience de tout le mal qu'il avait fait subir à son garçon, la petite part d'humanité qui restait en lui devait le protéger avant de…

De quoi, au juste ?

Merlin désirait en finir et oublier que sa vie entière était un mensonge parsemé de sentiments inaccessibles.

.

.

Arthur avait fait le tour d'Healdor sans aucun résultat.

— Quelque chose m'échappe, dit-il devant la maisonnette tout en regardant Hunith. Pourquoi ma fille aurait demandé à Adrian d'aller sonner le cor, ça n'a pas de sens ?

— Comment ça ?

— Les jumeaux sont liés et davantage avec leur magie. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose, mais si elle peut communiquer avec lui, pourquoi se servir de ça pour lui parler ?

— Peut-être avait-elle une raison ? lui répondit Hunith un peu songeuse.

— Lorsque je m'en suis servi, j'ai vu mon père et je peux vous dire que rien que d'y repenser, ça me donne la chair de poule. Uther qui avait gardé ses mêmes convictions n'avait pas aimé ma façon de gouverner…

— Majesté, l'interrompit la femme. Vous n'êtes pas lui et si Adrian s'en est servi, peut-être a-t-il vu quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Oui, mais qui ?

À ce moment-là, Arthur entendit du bruit de l'autre côté de la maisonnette. Hunith lui emboitant le pas, il contourna l'habitation et distingua deux corps dans l'obscurité du jardin.

— Adrian ?

— J'ai rien à te dire !

Arthur qui se sentit soudainement soulagé courut vers le garçon et le serra tout contre lui. Le parfum de son fils lui chatouillant les narines eut l'effet de lui nouer la gorge. Ce gosse était vraiment une tête de mules, mais il l'aimait.

— Tu as fait peur à ton père, chuchota-t-il sans parvenir à le lâcher.

— Laissez-moi partir !

— Pourquoi avoir pris le cor ? l'interrogea-t-il en l'éloignant un peu de lui tout en lui empoignant les bras pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuie.

Devant son silence, Arthur lança un regard à Constantin qui commença à ouvrir la bouche :

— Il n'a rien à te dire ! le coupa l'enfant. Ça ne te regarde pas !

Avant de pouvoir poursuivre, il sentit Adrian se tendre et lever son regard derrière lui. Arthur pensa immédiatement à Merlin.

— Je vous déteste tous les deux ! s'écria méchamment l'enfant. Vous passez tellement de temps à vous haïr que vous m'oublier !

Adrian s'échappa, suivi de Constantin. Hunith qui ne dit pas un mot resta en retrait comme si cet instant était devenu la nuit des révélations. Le regard luisant que Merlin lui décocha le fit frissonner de peur.

— Je vous déteste tous les deux, répéta le sorcier en reculant d'un pas.

Arthur ferma quelques secondes ses paupières puis respira profondément.

— Depuis quand es-tu dans le corps de Gauvain ! lui tonna le sorcier.

La voix sèche et emplie de colère lui transperça le cœur. Tout ça n'était que le retour des choses et Arthur avait conscient qu'il perdrait Merlin à tout jamais s'il lui mentait.

— Depuis que tu abandonnes notre fils, répondit-il en le défiant.

— Notre fils ? cingla Merlin d'un air dégouté. Tu oses prendre la place de mon meilleur ami et tu trouves ça normal de prendre ton rôle alors que tu m'as chassé de ton château ! Je veux que tu quittes les lieux !

— Merlin ! cria soudainement Hunith.

— Maman, je vais rejoindre Adrian et, dit le sorcier en se taisant subitement avant de fixer à nouveau Arthur. Savait-il que c'était toi à la place de Gauvain ? Non, ne me réponds pas ! Venant de toi, plus rien ne m'étonnes.

Arthur le regarda partir en direction du ruisseau.

— J'ai tout gâché, murmura-t-il.

— Allons-y, lui conseilla Hunith.

— Pourquoi ? Merlin va m'ignorer et mon fils…

— C'est près du ruisseau que se trouve la tombe de Melinda.

— C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il un peu honteux de ne pas y avoir pensé.

— Merlin l'a dissimulé avec un sort… et si Adrian l'a su, alors c'est que votre garçon a bien rencontré quelqu'un qui le lui a dit.

— Très bien, dit-il en commençant à marcher.

Son cœur bondissait de peur dans sa poitrine. Non pas à cause de sa fille, mais de Merlin. Celui-ci était-il prêt à découvrir que Melinda avait tout mis en œuvre pour sauver Adrian ainsi que leur amour ?

.

.

Merlin s'était réveillé avec un nœud à l'estomac. La magie qu'il ne cessait d'éviter depuis des années était parvenue à atteindre son garçon. Refusant de voir la traitresse qui lui avait volé sa fille et qui l'avait par la même occasion trahi sa foi, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'elle disparaisse à jamais de sa vie.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se disait en marchant vers le ruisseau. Quand, à la lueur des rayons de la pleine lune, il discerna son garçon, une main posée sur la tombe de Melinda, il sut en tant que père, il avait échoué…

— Papa, lui chuchota Adrian, je sais pourquoi tu t'enfermes trois jours durant. Elle ne veut plus que tu te fasses du mal…

— Elle ne peut pas te parler ! Melinda est morte !

— Si ! Mais tu ne l'acceptes pas ! Tu lui interdis de te parler et…

— Non !

— Alors qui es-tu pour ne pas me croire ?

— Je suis ton père.

— Non, parce que mon père me croirait !

Merlin était en colère, autant contre lui-même et sa magie ! Toute sa vie, il l'avait dédié à un seul homme et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour que la magie lui retire le droit d'aimer ! Et qu'elle finisse par lui ôter une vie !

Cette fois-ci, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle n'aura plus le dessus. Et, c'était malheureusement dans ces moments que Merlin perdait le contrôle de lui. Toute trace d'innocence et de candeur n'existait plus. Il plongeait irrémédiablement dans les ténèbres d'une colère amère.

.

Adrian qui désirait pousser à bout son père ne s'attendit pas à ce que celui-ci s'énerve comme il le faisait rarement. En voyant ses yeux extrêmement doré, il recula d'un pas et percuta en tressaillant le corps de Constantin qui se plaça devant lui pour le protéger.

— Je ne sais pas qui tu as vu au milieu des pierres, mais j'espère pour toi que tu es capable de te défendre contre ton père, lui chuchota son ami.

— Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais à l'imbécile de roi.

— Toujours des mots amusants, lui murmura son ami d'une voix sarcastique. Alors, éloignons-nous un peu avant de recevoir un sort…

Adrian n'était pas doué pour la communication, pourtant il essayait de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Si son grand-père lui avait dit d'amener Merlin et Arthur sur la tombe de Melinda, il ne voyait toujours pas comment les choses allaient s'arranger.

— Mais je veux y croire, marmonna-t-il en sentant son cœur battre à vive allure.

Adrian rêvait d'une vie de famille où il ne serait plus tiraillé par les blessures de Merlin… où il pourrait vivre sa vie de garçon sans s'inquiéter du lendemain… et, où ses pères seraient fiers de lui…

Il ne demandait pas grand-chose, mais cela paraissait difficile à croire quand il ferma ses yeux en voyant Arthur se faire violemment projeté contre un arbre.

— Adrian ? le secoua Constantin, tu devrais peut-être leur parler ?

— Non, ça les concerne tous les deux.

— Mais… Merlin va le tuer et qui plus est, dans le corps de mon frère…

— Tu dois avoir confiance, dit-il en s'en convainquant lui-même.

Adrian observa le roi se relever et passer une manche sur le coin de la bouche.

— C'est ce que tu veux Merlin ! cria celui-ci en crachant du sang.

— Tu es celui qui a pourri ma vie ! Je t'ai servi ! Et parce que j'ai osé t'aimer ! Tu m'as repoussé comme un lépreux !

Adrian frissonna en entendant Merlin émettre un ricanement qui lui donna froid dans le dos. Et si sa sœur avait eu tort ?

— Ma fille est morte des mains de celle qui a voulu que je te sauve ! Et ce sera des miennes que tu mourras !

Les yeux écarquillés par la peur et la situation, Adrian resta pétrifié quand le sorcier empli de haine fit mine de tenir le cou du roi à distance. La main droite en forme de C, Adrian n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Melinda avait eu tort ! Jamais ses pères ne pourraient à nouveau se réentendre !

— Papa ! s'écria-t-il en voyant Arthur toussoter et qui essayait de repousser la poigne imaginaire autour de son cou.

— Comment as-tu osé me faire ça à moi ! lui hurla Merlin d'une voix rauque et colérique. J'aurai dû me douter que le sang des Pendragon nuirait à ma descendance ! Tu es aussi fiable que ton père le roi ! Lui seul a pu te retourner contre moi !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Adrian était terrifié par ce père-là. Ce n'était plus Merlin, mais un être sombre qui se laissait guider par sa vengeance.

— Tu es un Pendragon ! reprit plus méchamment Merlin en tendant une main vers lui. Je ne peux plus tolérer qu'un seul d'entre vous me prenne pour un idiot !

— Merlin ! brailla soudainement la voix estomaquée de Constantin, ne faites pas ça ! Vous allez tuer votre fils !

Adrian, les larmes aux yeux et les pieds se balançant dans le vide, se sentit trahi. L'oxygène se faisant brutalement rare, il parvint à jeter un regard à Arthur qui murmura entre deux respirations :

— Merlin, je t'en prie, regarde-le, c'est notre fils, notre bébé…

— Il n'est pas mon fils !

Ces mots eurent raison d'Adrian qui abandonna. Il ne représentait rien pour son père à part la trahison d'Arthur… la preuve de toute une souffrance que Merlin n'avait jamais pu surmonter. Si la magie lui avait donné naissance, pourquoi devait-il mourir des mains de son père ? Pourquoi Melinda n'était-elle pas venu à son secours ?

Adrian ne souhaitait plus se battre. Il voulait rejoindre sa sœur et son frère, vivre parmi les anges en oubliant sa courte vie à essuyer les ravages d'un amour inexistant. Son père, le roi Arthur, avait échoué. Merlin n'était plus raisonnable… pas après ça. Pas après l'avoir tué.

La seule personne qui l'aimait était son oncle Gauvain. Le chevalier lui avait bien plus appris que Merlin… mais, maintenant, il pouvait s'en aller, rejoindre Melinda et Gabriel.

.

.

.

Alors que tout se jouait chez Merlin, Gauvain tomba du lit en hurlant comme un enragé. Ne prenant pas la peine de se vêtir convenablement, il courut à travers les couloirs du château et percuta violemment Léon qui tomba sur les fesses.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'égosilla celui-ci alors que Gauvin continua son chemin.

Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire et il avait peur. Très peur.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du laboratoire de Gaius, il l'appela à tue-tête jusqu'à ce que le médecin allume une bougie et lui somme de se taire. Ses mots n'avaient aucune cohérence tant il était paniqué et c'était certainement pour ça que Léon le dévisageait avec une mine inquiète.

— Sire ! Taisez-vous et prenez deux secondes !

— Gaius, intervint le chevalier, vous savez bien que ce n'est pas le roi, n'est-ce pas ?$

Gauvain jeta un regard assassin à Léon puis se tourna vers le vieil homme.

— On doit rentrer ! Tout de suite ! Y a un truc pas normal ! Je le sens, là ! bégaya-t-il en indiquant son propre cou.

— Gauvain, reprends doucement s'il te plaît.

— D'accord, marmonna-t-il en frissonnant comme une feuille. Je dormais, tranquillement. Puis, soudain… merde, je tremble, ce n'est pas normal…

— Il est en état de choc, chuchota le chevalier.

— Non, je ne le suis pas ! rétorqua Gauvain, c'est juste que… Adrian est en danger, Arthur aussi…

— T'en es sûr ?

— Oui, Gaius ! Bon sang, comment il faut que je vous le dise ? Si on part maintenant, on y arrivera en début d'après-midi sans halte !

— Gauvain ! Tu es en nage ! s'écria Gaius. Tu as dû faire un cauchemar !

— Non, non, je vous jure que c'est vrai !

— D'accord, en attendant bois-ça, ça te fera un peu de bien.

Gauvin but d'une traite la boisson que lui tendit le médecin puis vit soudainement le monde s'effondrer autour de lui.

.

.

Léon réussit à récupérer au vol le corps du roi et le déposa dans la petite chambre. Gauvain avait vraiment l'air sonné et surtout terrifié, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez lui.

— Gaius…

— Je pars dès maintenant.

— Mais…

— Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer et de ce que vient de me dire Gauvain, ne me rassure pas du tout. Je dois en avoir le cœur net.

— Adrian… le jeune garçon qui était venu avec Gauvain, c'est bien le fils d'Arthur ?

Gaius ne lui répondit pas officiellement, mais lui jeta un regard qui semblait tout autant lui dire oui.

— J'espère que Gauvain n'a fait qu'un mauvais rêve…

— Pourquoi ?

— Sinon, ça voudrait dire que le royaume est perdu…

Léon aurait voulu en savoir plus, or Gaius était pressé et Gauvain, prisonnier du corps du roi, avait sombré dans un sommeil profond.

— Sacré Gauvain ! hurla-t-il à son oreille endormie. Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire sans être vraiment toi-même ! Tu aurais pu me mettre dans la confidence !

Soudain, il se demanda si le royaume était perdu, cela voulait-il dire que le roi était mort dans le corps de Gauvain ? Ou bien, les choses allaient empirer pour tout le monde ?

.

.

Vous avez aimé ? Pensez à laisser un commentaire :D

.

ERIDINE


	14. CHP 7 - Partie 2

Désolée, il y a surement des fautes...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 / Au revoir… - Partie 2**

.

Merlin était aveuglé par sa colère. Pire encore. Il l'avait tellement confiné dans un coin de son cœur qu'elle était en train de pénétrer dans chacune de ses cellule jusqu'à effacer la part d'humanité qui restait encore de lui.

La magie lui avait donné la possibilité d'enfanter puis, comme un coup de poignard dans le dos, elle lui avait volé sa fille !

— Merlin, je t'en prie, regarde-le, c'est notre fils, notre bébé…

Il refusa d'écouter ce maudit traitre qui osait prendre possession du corps de son meilleur ami ! Celui qui passait ces derniers temps à lui mentir ! Comment la magie osait-elle se jouer de lui ?

— Il n'est pas mon fils !

Les mains tendues, chacune en direction d'un Pendragon, Merlin posa ses yeux dorés sur Adrian qui commença à manquer d'air. Un mince sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cela en fera un de moins !

Il concentra ensuite toute son attention sur Arthur et lui décocha un regard si mauvais qu'il espera que ce dernier sente la puissance de celle qui avait fini par le créer.

.

Arthur croisa des yeux dorés et extrêmement sombre. Cela lui coupa le souffle de constater que Merlin pouvait être aussi cruel que fut Morgana.

« Bats-toi avec ses propres armes » se rappela soudainement Arthur des mots de sa fille. « Il t'aime toujours, il a juste perdu la foi en l'ancienne religion… »

Malgré qu'il s'affaiblît, Arthur puisa dans ces paroles la force nécessaire pour convaincre Merlin que la magie n'y était pour rien.

— C'est arrivé, marmonna-t-il en gémissant de douleur. J'étais comme toi, j'en ai voulu à la terre entière…

La poigne invisible se resserra autour de son cou, mais ne l'empêcherait pas de poursuivre même s'il devait y laisser la vie. Les yeux se fermant par intermittence, les battements de son cœur redoublèrent sa cadence quand le corps d'Adrian chuta comme une masse par terre.

Tremblant comme une feuille, une peine identique à la perte du bébé qu'il aurait dû avoir avec sa reine l'envahit.

— Qu'as-tu fait ? hurla-t-il de rage. Merlin ! Je te connais ! Tu n'aurais jamais levé la main sur un enfant !

Arthur commença à avoir mal à la tête et à manquer d'air pour ses poumons. Les paupières lourdes et le regard vacillant, il chuchota d'une voix presque inaudible « j'en ai déjà perdu un, je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi… Merlin, j'aime notre garçon… »

Lorsqu'il sentit le choc entre son corps et la terre, il essaya de reprendre assez d'air tout en rampant vers son garçon, mais là encore, Merlin redoubla d'ingéniosité en comprimant de loin son cœur.

— Tu vois ? railla le sorcier d'une voix haineuse, je tiens ton cœur comme tu l'as fait avec le mien !

Refusant d'abandonner, sa respiration se saccada en raclant bruyamment sa gorge. À chaque mouvement qui le rapprochait d'Adrian, la chair de poule envahit sa peau : il n'arrivait pas à voir la poitrine de son garçon se soulever par intermittence ? Merlin avait-il osé tuer son enfant !

Les mains et les jambes se trainant sur la terre, ses yeux s'embuèrent quand l'ombre du petit corps qui révéla son immobilité entière. C'était de sa faute s'il en était arrivé là tous les trois et Adrian en avait payé le prix de sa vie…

Arthur aurait dû avouer son amour à Merlin. La reine l'avait toujours su et ne s'en était jamais offusqué. C'était comme si elle avait compris le lien qui l'unissait au sorcier…

Mais, en parvenant à poser sa main sur celle de son bébé, il sut que tout ce qui lui avait manqué venait d'être anéanti par ses choix passés.

Un cri désespéré et identique à celui d'une bête blessée franchit de sa gorge nouée. Arthur avait eu un héritier et il ne l'avait vu que durant quelques jours… Des jours où il avait appris à quel point son enfant avait tant de choses à dire et qu'il n'avait pas pu faire…

Sa respiration se stoppa net quand son cœur se comprima d'un coup.

Les larmes dévalant ses joues, ses lèvres se déformèrent au rythme des battements accélérés. Il n'était pas en colère, ni empli de haine… Il réalisait simplement avec regret qu'il n'aurait jamais dû éloigner Merlin de sa vie…

« À quoi bon lutter pour un royaume si je ne vous ai plus ? » pensa-t-il en abandonnant.

« Tu as perdu notre fille… quand moi, j'ai perdu tous mes enfants… » Si le bébé qu'il aurait dû avoir la reine avait survécu, il l'aurait appelé Gabriel… mais ça aussi, la vie le lui avait retiré ce droit…

« Je te demande pardon, j'aurai dû faire plus… » Le sorcier qu'Arthur avait autrefois connu n'existait plus que dans ses plus beaux souvenirs… C'était avec eux qu'il voulait s'en aller et revivre des milliers de fois avant que tout ne bascule…

S'il pouvait revenir en arrière, Arthur recommencerait différemment depuis le jour de leur rencontre. C'était il y a longtemps, autant dire une éternité…

 _— J'ai craint que vous ne soyez aussi sourd que bête, avait-il dit à Merlin quand ce celui-ci fut libéré du cachot pour lui avoir tenu tête._

 _— Je vous ai dit que vous étiez un idiot. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez un idiot royal..._

 _— Soyez prévenu. Depuis ma naissance on m'entraîne à tuer._

 _— Depuis quand vous entraîne-t-on à être un sot ?_

 _— Vous ne pouvez me parler ainsi._

 _— Pardon. Depuis quand vous entraîne-t-on à être un sot, Monseigneur ? (1)_

S'il pouvait revenir en arrière, Arthur aurait réagi autrement… mais cela était impossible…

.

.

 _Sauf si Melinda était en train de jouer avec Merlin…_

.

.

Merlin se réveilla le cœur battant et le front humide. Une main sur son cœur battant à un rythme endiablé, il secoua la tête en se disant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et que jamais il n'aurait fait de mal à Adrian… et ni même à Arthur… Pourtant, chose étrange, il avait ressenti toutes les émotions du roi comme s'il avait été à sa place. Merlin ne pouvait pas nier la sincérité de ce qu'il avait vu, mais cela aurait-il pu arriver? Merlin frissonna à cette horrible pensée. Comme le roi le lui avait dit dans ce rêve, jamais il n'aurait touché un enfant avec sa magie, surtout pas Adrian !

« Papa »

La peau recouverte de picotements indescriptibles, il ferma ses yeux quand la voix se fit plus nette à ses oreilles. Ce ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de la magie !

« Papa… pourquoi tu me détestes ? »

— Tu n'es pas ma fille, bredouilla-t-il en gardant ses paupières closes. Tu es morte, tu…

— Ton amour pour moi est si grand que je suis bloquée ici…

Sa voix brisée toucha une fibre à l'intérieur de lui. Merlin voulait croire, mais… après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il n'y arrivait pas.

— Je ne t'ai pas sauvé, Melinda… j'aurai dû…

Les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, il tenta de les retenir.

« Je veux aller de l'autre côté… je veux connaître grand-père et mon petit frère… »

Les lèvres et les yeux subitement ouverts, la vision d'une petite fille de l'âge d'Adrian apparut. Elle était si jolie qu'il éclata en sanglots.

— Melinda ?

Elle était comme il se l'imaginait. Des boucles blondes tombants derrières les épaules, le visage juvénile identique à celui d'Adrian et des yeux aussi bleu que le roi… Il sourit en voyant ses oreilles… C'était les siennes…

« Papa… Balinor, Guenièvre et Gabriel m'attendent… »

— Gabriel ? murmura-t-il en se remémorant ce qu'il venait de cauchemarder. C'est…

« Oui… »

Merlin désirait la croire tant Melinda dégageait une aura douce, pleine de sagesse et de paix. Ce serait-il trompé sur la magie ?

« Papa, Adrian risque de me suivre si tu ne fais rien. »

— Quoi ?

« Je puise dans sa magie pour éviter de disparaitre comme si je n'avais jamais existé »

— Tu existes… tenta-t-il d'insister.

« Je le sais papa, mais si je ne rejoins pas le monde des anges, c'est comme si je n'ai jamais été né »

Merlin comprit ce qu'elle voulut dire. Il l'empêchait son âme de retrouver celles de ses ancêtres.

— Oh mon Dieu… marmonna-t-il d'une voix tremblante, qu'ai-je fait ?

« Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais tu dois maintenant penser à mon frère. »

Merlin sortit du lit et s'habilla à la hâte sans allumer une bougie.

— Que dois-je faire ? dit-il en la voyant disparaitre.

Il alla devant la porte d'entrée comme elle le lui suggéra à l'oreille et lui demanda d'attendre le retour de sa mère et de Gauvain (envahi par l'esprit d'Arthur).

« Adrian m'attend sur ma tombe »

.

Quand il entendit des bruits de pas, la voix du chevalier résonna de l'autre côté :

 _— Quelque chose m'échappe, dit Gauvain devant la maisonnette. Pourquoi ma fille aurait demandé à Adrian d'aller sonner le cor, ça n'a pas de sens ?_

Merlin n'attendit pas davantage. Il l'ouvrit et se jeta contre le corps de Gauvain. Les yeux fermés, il comprit enfin pourquoi il se sentait étrangement attiré par son ami… C'était parce que le roi avait pris possession de celui-ci.

Quel que soit l'enveloppe, Merlin serait toujours amoureux d'Arthur.

— Merlin ? murmura Gauvain, gêné.

— Arthur, nous devons retrouver Adrian sur la tombe de Melinda.

.

.

Adrian, loin de se douter de ce que venait de vivre Merlin, fixait la tombe de sa sœur en tentant de l'appeler.

— T'es où ? demanda-t-il en espérant la voir.

Constantin le poussa légèrement sur le côté quand des ombres se dessinèrent non loin d'eux.

— Oncle Gauvain ? Grand-mère ? Papa... marmonna Adrian, un brin affolé.

Décidé à affronter son père, il commença à ouvrir sa bouche, mais rien n'en sortit en voyant Merlin s'agenouiller devant lui. Son regard luisait d'une lueur étrange. Elle n'était pas triste. Ni en colère…

— Je te demande pardon Adrian. J'aurai dû t'écouter…

Il fronça ses sourcils et leva ses yeux vers Gauvain qui semblait « confus ». Quant à sa grand-mère, il ne savait pas si elle était inquiète ou… bizarre.

— Tu me crois quand Melinda me parle ? demanda-t-il timidement de peur que son père lui hurle dessus.

Son cœur palpita lorsqu'il le vit hocher la tête.

— Oui.

— Mais tu ne me croyais pas ? dit-il, méfiant.

— Je pense qu'il était urgent que je comprenne la situation et, lui révéla-t-il après un soupir soulagé, elle m'a montré de quoi j'aurai pu être capable si… je restais sourd à ses appels.

— Alors, marmonna-t-il en reculant de quelques pas pour se réfugier derrière Constantin… tu sais que oncle Gauvain et…

Merlin inclina son visage d'un air serein et mi-amusé et lui sourit.

— Oui, je le sais, lui répondit son père en se redressant puis en regardant ledit Gauvain.

— Merlin ? bafouilla celui-ci. Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien ! Je…

Adrian, encore terrifié, les observa en priant que Melinda ait tout arrangé.

— Je sais Arthur, chuchota Merlin qui posa une main sur l'épaule du chevalier. C'est pourquoi, avant de dire au-revoir à notre fille, je souhaite que tu retrouves ton corps et que tu nous rejoignes au plus vite.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt l'échange eut lieu… chose qui dut perturber le propriétaire du corps…

— Nooooonnnnn ! s'écria Gauvain.

— Y aurait-il un problème à Camelot ? demanda Merlin en le dévisageant.

— Hein ? Camelot ?... Nooon, répondit-il en roulant des yeux, pff, jamais… pour qui tu me prends ?

Adrian sourit et se jeta dans les bras de Merlin.

— Elle a réussi ! s'exclama-t-il en le serrant très fort.

— Je suis désolé, trésor si j'ai été aveuglé par ma colère…

— Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Gauvain, l'air heureux. Tu es de retour ! Mon ami Merlin est là !

— Oui, dit-il en grimaçant. Et tu vas me raconter ce que tu as fait dans le corps du roi…

— Rien… promis, je n'ai rien fait… pas même une déclaration de guerre…

— Uh-hum…

.

.

.

Quelques minutes avant l'échange, Léon était parti chercher un plateau repas pendant que sa sœur veillait sur le roi. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire que c'était Gauvain. Les histoires de magies, ça lui passait au-dessus de la tête et puis, il n'avait pas le cœur de penser à ça.

Gauvain avait dû bien rire ces derniers jours et ça, ça l'agaçait.

.

La première chose que vit Gauvain en se réveillant fut le visage de Nadia.

— Où est Gaius ?

« Parti chez Merlin » lui répondit-elle avec ses mains.

— Non, non, non, murmura-t-il en essayant de sortir du lit mais un drap retint l'un de ses pieds et il tomba sur ses fesses.

« Si tu me disais enfin toute la vérité ? »

— Quoi ?

« Gauvain »

Blanc comme un linge, il se leva d'un bond et se plaça face à elle.

— Comment tu as su…

« Jamais le roi ne dort avec une dague sous l'oreiller. Et George a eu sa plus grosse frayeur le jour où tu as… »

— Ouais, je sais, grimaça-t-il un peu nerveux. C'est ça qui m'a trahi ?

« En partie. Mais bref, peux-tu tout m'expliquer ? »

Gauvain lui raconta dans les grandes lignes les raisons qui l'avait poussé à devenir le roi quelque temps. Nadia semblait heureuse de voir que le roi était vraiment amoureux, et qui plus était, celui-ci avait un héritier.

Elle ne put poursuivre, la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur Léon qui, impassible, déposa un plateau sur la table. Nadia commença à partir à reculons pour qu'il puisse lire ses signes « Dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour lui, il en a besoin Gauvain »

« Pas sûr qu'il apprécierait » répondit-il rapidement avant que Léon se tourne vers lui et qu'elle quitte la pièce.

.

Un silence pesa soudainement comme si chacun essayait de reprendre le fil des évènements.

Léon était curieux, mais ne demanderait rien à Gauvain. Celui-ci aurait dû lui dire la vérité au lieu de les cacher derrière le corps du roi.

— Léon ?

— Oui, répondit-il sèchement.

— C'est pour moi ? lui demanda le jeune chevalier en désignant le plateau.

— C'était pour le cas où tu aurais un creux.

— Tu me connais, j'ai toujours faim !

Léon refusa de le regarder, la peur de trahir ses sentiments… mais son interlocuteur semblait prêt à lui parler face à face.

— Léon…

Acculer contre un mur, Léon le dévisagea en essayant de rester maitre de la situation.

— Tu es dans le corps du roi ! hurla-t-il en tentant de s'éloigner de lui.

— Mais j'en suis conscient, lui susurra Gauvain qui l'emprisonna en posant ses mains contre le mur.

— Tu ne comptes pas utiliser le roi pour…

— T'embrasser ? Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait…

Léon, paniqué et figé, avait attendu ça si longtemps qu'il ne parvint pas à faire un mouvement. Sa tête lui ordonnait de le pousser tandis que son cœur souhaitait être embrassé…

Ce fut le moment où le regard du roi changea de lueur et qui s'écarquilla.

— Léon ? Léon ! s'écria le vrai roi en faisant un bond en arrière, mais… mhn ! Maudit Merlin !

— Sire ?

— Oh ne me dites pas que Gauvain et vous…

— Quoi ? Hein, non ! On était en train de… se prendre la tête parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar !

Léon se félicita d'être réactif… parce qu'après tout, ce n'était pas un si gros mensonge…

— Attends Léon ? lui dit le roi en le regardant de biais. Comment sais-tu que c'était Gauvain ?

— Heu…

— Bon, peu importe, je dois partir chez Merlin.

— Mais…

— Non, mes enfants m'y attendent…

— Quand avez-vous eu le temps de faire un autre enfant à Merlin ?

Devant le regard sombre du roi, il préféra le suivre et se taire…

.

ERIDINE

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Le prochain chapitre est (à n'en pas douter) un moment clé de l'histoire des Pendragon puisque la famille va être réuni.

Je pense que je le mettrais en entier pour vous plonger dans le chapitre.

Quant à sa publication, patientez 2 semaines, (les semaines passent trop vite...)

.

(1) scène de l'épisode 1


	15. CHP 8 - Partie 1

Désolée pour tout ce temps, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 / Un monde presque parfait - Partie 1**

 **.**

 _C'était une bataille qu'elle avait remporté avec l'aide d'Adrian, mais la victoire était loin d'être gagnée. Merlin avait repris ses esprits et Arthur n'allait pas tarder à arriver. En attendant que ses pères se réunissent, elle resta près de son jumeau, fière d'être la sœur d'un futur prince sorcier._

 _Longtemps, elle avait fait le choix de protéger et de guider Adrian, car il était tout ce qui représentait Merlin et Arthur. Maintenant, c'était à leurs pères de faire ce qui devait être fait... depuis longtemps._

.

.

Merlin, posé sur son flanc gauche, ouvrit ses yeux et découvrit Adrian à ses côtés. Il avait laissé Gauvain dans la pièce à vivre quand celui-ci avait déposé Constantin chez Nanou. La nuit avait été longue et difficile, mais elle lui avait appris que l'amour était un lien indéfectible. Si sa colère contre la magie avait entraîné l'inexistence de sa fille, Merlin devait y remettre de l'ordre et accepter que Melinda ait toujours été présente pour lui et Adrian.

— Papa ? marmonna son garçon en se frottant les paupières.

— Oui, mon trésor.

Adrian se redressa sur les coudes et sembla prendre le temps de le détailler comme s'il avait eu peur d'avoir rêvé.

— Je vais bien, le rassura Merlin.

— T'es plus fâché contre le roi Arthur ?

— C'est compliqué, mais je te promets que quoi qui se passe pour la suite, je ferai en sorte que tout aille bien.

Adrian ne parut pas convaincu, alors Merlin poursuivit :

— Il nous faudra du temps pour nous réconcilier et, le plus important est que j'ai enfin pris conscience que ta sœur a besoin de nous trois pour rejoindre les anges...

— Les anges ? répéta l'enfant, le sourire amusé au bord des lèvres.

— Oui, c'est comme ça qu'elle me l'a dit, chuchota-t-il.

Merlin et Adrian se contemplèrent, comme s'ils avaient besoin de ce silence pour dire que tout allait bien. Pourtant, le premier avait encore du mal avec ce qui s'était passé la veille. Le rêve magique lui avait fait ressentir les regrets, la tristesse et le chagrin de son fils ainsi que ceux du roi.

Merlin était perdu. La souffrance de son garçon l'avait ébranlé et celle d'Arthur, touché... mais il était certain d'une chose : il ne pouvait pas pardonner au roi, le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que Merlin avait quitté le château.

— Papa ? parla Adrian en reniflant l'air. Sens-tu le parfum au chocolat ? Oncle Gauvain est réveillé !

Merlin regarda son fils sortir du lit et entendit ses pas lourds courir sur le plancher jusque dans la pièce à vivre.

.

Il profita d'être seul pour s'habiller et repenser à la nuit précédente ou, plus précisément à sa fille, Melinda. Si la vie lui avait été retirée, Merlin refusait qu'elle devienne un souvenir. Elle avait sa place parmi les morts et il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour qu'elle ne soit pas effacée des âmes.

Penser à cela l'aida à voir les choses différemment, car si Melinda n'arrivait pas à rejoindre Gabriel, Guenièvre ou son père dans le royaume des morts, ce serait comme si elle n'avait jamais exister. C'était effrayant. Bien plus que celui de l'avoir perdu. Merlin s'en rendait compte.

.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Adrian déjeunait avec Hunith alors que Gauvain attira Merlin dehors. Devant la porte, loin des oreilles indiscrète, le chevalier lui demanda s'il était prêt à revoir Arthur.

— Pour mes enfants, je ferais ce qu'il faut.

Gauvain se sentait à la fois ravi de l'entendre dire pour la première fois « mes enfants ». Il avait quand même peur que son ami ne soit pas entièrement remis de toutes ses épreuves.

— Comme je l'ai dit ce matin à Adrian, j'aurai une discussion avec Arthur, mais il y a des choses qui ne s'oublient pas.

— Pour ton fils, je sais que tu feras l'effort, mais toi, qu'attendrais-tu de cette entrevue ?

Merlin haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait rien.

— Je veux qu'Adrian soit heureux.

— Mais toi, Merlin ?

— Je ne sais pas et, pour l'instant, il n'est pas là.

— Mais il doit être en chemin... tenta d'insister Gauvain qui priait intérieurement que Léon n'accompagne pas le roi.

— Je verrais le moment venu.

— Uh... d'accord...

— Dis-moi Gauvain ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ? Qu'as-tu vraiment fait dans le corps du roi ?

Merlin était un tantinet déçu de comprendre que l'attirance qu'il avait eue pour Gauvain n'était due qu'à la présence d'Arthur. Inconsciemment ses sentiments s'étaient réveillés et il avait du mal à gérer une nouvelle fois cela.

Il n'avait pas du tout hâte de revoir Arthur, au contraire, il souhaitait même qu'il prenne son temps. En attendant, il retourna à l'intérieur, suivi de Gauvain et s'installa à table.

Son fils avait l'air content. En le voyant souriant, Merlin se dit qu'il était temps de penser à son enfant. Si le roi arrivait dans l'après-midi (d'après ses estimations) il savait que la soirée allait être longue et difficile. Pas que pour lui, mais aussi pour le roi et Adrian.

.

Si la matinée s'était passée sans encombre, Merlin fut surpris de découvrir Gaius seul au pas de sa porte et s'en voulut de voir combien son cœur souffrait de l'absence du roi.

— Grand Dieu ! s'écria le vieil homme en enlaçant Adrian dans ses bras.

— Pourquoi tu trembles ? demanda l'enfant en reculant d'un pas.

— Pour rien, murmura Gaius qui effraya tout de même Merlin.

Avant que quelqu'un ait pu l'avertir que le roi avait repris son corps, Gaius s'était déjà empressé de saisir le bras de Gauvain et s'éloigna en disant :

— Je dois absolument parler à Gauvain !

À ses mots, Merlin comprit que le médecin était parti bien avant l'échange, mais à cause de quoi, son vieil ami avait décidé de venir ?

— Adrian, dit-il en observant le dos du chevalier et du médecin de la cour royal, sais-tu pour quelle raison Gaius a eu l'air d'être très inquiet ?

— Si je te le dis, tu vas me gronder.

Merlin s'agenouilla devant son garçon et posa son regard dans le sien, attendant que celui-ci lui donne une explication.

— J'ai pris le cor et j'ai soufflé dedans.

Merlin déglutit en se souvenant ce que cet objet était capable de faire. Toutefois, si Adrian était là aujourd'hui, ce dernier avait dû rencontrer quelqu'un.

— Et ? dit-il.

L'enfant leva son regard quand Constantin se trouva sur le chemin qui menait vers eux. Merlin vit dans ses yeux un voile de tristesse qu'il ne comprit pas, mais il avait sa petite idée.

— Constantin t'a accompagné ? reprit Merlin quand son garçon baissa son regard vers le sol.

— Uh, confirma celui-ci. Mais il n'a rien vu.

— Qui as-tu vu ?

— Grand-père... dit-il la voix tremblante d'émotions. La reine et... mon petit frère...

— Gabriel.

Merlin l'étreignit en voyant ses yeux se remplir d'eau. Le voir ainsi mit son cœur de père à rude épreuve. Et ce fut en repensant à la vie de Balinor et surtout à son sacrifice pour qu'il puisse vivre avec Hunith sans danger qu'il se sentit subitement égoïste.

— On va arranger ça dès que le roi sera là.

— Et tu lui pardonneras ?

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il ferait à ce moment-là. Aimer Arthur n'avait pas été une erreur. Pour lui, c'était dans la continuité des choses, même s'il savait que Guenièvre était la reine. Merlin ne l'aurait jamais fait souffrir si tout s'était passé comme prévu... mais la magie s'en était mêlée...

.

.

C'était le début d'après-midi quand Arthur et Léon arrivèrent, exténués et fatigué.

— Vous êtes-vous arrêté ? s'écria le médecin en regardant les pauvres chevaux.

— Oui, une bonne partie de la nuit, répondit Léon en évitant de regarder Gauvain.

— Mouais, grommela Gaius qui tira les rênes pour les installer dans l'écurie.

Merlin qui suivit toute la scène respira difficilement quand il croisa les yeux d'Arthur. C'était autre chose que de le sentir dans le corps de Gauvain et ce qui le troubla davantage était les traits de son visage devenus virils. Ses cheveux blonds étaient un peu plus longs, lui donnant un air plus autoritaire et son sourire était empreint de politesse.

— Merlin, commença Arthur.

— Pas maintenant, majesté, dit-il un peu sèchement. Rentrons, nous discuterons de ce que nous allons faire ce soir.

— Ce soir ? répéta le roi.

— Oui, nous irons sur la tombe de... notre fille.

.

Arthur ne s'attendait pas à cet accueil, enfin, si un peu. Il avait espéré que Merlin ait compris que cet échange lui avait permis de voir au-delà de son propre cœur et qu'il s'était lamentablement trompé sur tout.

Arthur dut être patient toute l'après-midi, car la conversation avait été... oubliée volontairement par le sorcier. Etre si près tout en étant loin de lui était insupportable. Il avait passé le temps en discutant avec Gauvain qui lui avait avoué avoir un peu pris son rôle de roi à cœur. Cela l'avait fait rire, mais ses pensées restaient centrées sur Merlin.

Il essaya de parler avec Adrian, or celui-ci était si heureux qu'il n'arrêtait pas de piailler avec Constantin et de partir jouer dehors. Quant à Gaius et Hunith, ils étaient partis chez cette dernière pour les laisser seuls, mais avec Gauvain et un Léon extrêmement silencieux, ce n'était pas facile de trouver un moment en tête-à-tête.

Arthur parvint à patienter jusqu'aux départs des deux frères. Pendant que Gauvain, Léon et Constantin disaient au revoir à Adrian, Arthur se lança :

— Merlin ? murmura-t-il en regardant celui-ci se service un verre d'eau. Je te dois des excuses.

Merlin, le cœur palpitant, s'assit à la table tout en jetant un regard par la fenêtre. Adrian et Constantin s'étreignaient comme pour se souhaiter bonne chance.

— Majesté...

— Merlin, arrête de m'appeler comme ça... le pria Arthur.

— Comment voudriez-vous que je vous appelle ?

— Tu le sais, dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

— Ce soir, vous, moi et Adrian irons sur la tombe de Melinda. Pour que vous compreniez un peu la situation, vous devez savoir que la colère que j'avais contre la magie a empêché notre fille de traverser le voile. Cela a donc une mauvaise incidence sur l'état de la magie de notre garçon. Melinda doit puiser dans celle d'Adrian pour rester dans notre monde...

— Comment peut-on aider notre fille ?

— Je dois pardonner et lui montrer que je ne vous en veux plus. C'est plus facile à dire, mais j'essaierai.

Arthur n'aima pas le ton du sorcier. Il y avait encore de la rancœur dans sa voix.

— C'est de ma faute si Melinda est coincée, ajouta Merlin, hésitant.

— Pourquoi ?

— Si elle devait arrêter de puiser dans la magie d'Adrian, son âme disparaitrait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé...

— Attends Merlin, je ne comprends pas ?

— Son âme ne peut pas rejoindre les anges, enfin, le royaume des morts.

Arthur commençait à comprendre et avait tout de même du mal avec ces notions.

— Très bien, nous ferons en sorte que ça se passe bien.

— C'est là tout le problème ! s'emporta Merlin. Je peux pardonner à la magie ! Mais vous ! Je ne peux pas !

À ce moment-là, Adrian débarqua et les dévisagea tour à tour. Son regard déçu en disait déjà long sur ce qu'il ressentait et son silence fut insupportable.

— Adrian ! l'appela Arthur en le voyant s'enfuir.

Merlin les suivit de quelques secondes. Son cœur palpita de peur quand ces deux-là s'arrêtèrent devant l'emplacement de la tombe de Melinda.

— Grand-père m'avait dit que tout se passerait bien ! hurla Adrian le souffle court. Mais c'est faux ! Vous mentez tous !

Merlin, le cœur serré de l'entendre retenir avec rage les sanglots au fond de la gorge, vit subitement une épaisse brume blanche se lever tout autour d'eux... puis Arthur et Adrian s'effondrèrent sur la terre. Merlin sentit une puissante magie l'envahir en même temps qu'une petite forme se dessina devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il imaginait très bien sa fille.

Celle-ci tendit sa main vers la sienne et Merlin ne parvint pas à lutter contre elle. Son corps tomba lourdement à côté du roi et de son fils...

.

.

 _Quand Merlin se réveilla au bord du lac, il entendit des éclats de rire. Il reconnut celui d'Adrian, mais pas le second._

 _—_ _Papa ! s'écria la voix d'une petite fille. Adrian, il triche !_

 _Merlin écarquilla ses yeux en se redressant et sursauta quand quelqu'un murmura à son oreille « Pour qu'elle puisse franchir le voile définitivement, elle doit tisser un lien entre ses pères et elle-même. Parce que vous êtes Emrys, nous vous accordons cette seconde chance. Saisissez-là »_


End file.
